LIFE
by obby5020
Summary: "aku hanya manusia biasa yang menginginkan sebuah ketulusan bukan kemunafikkan. semua orang menunjukkan kemunafikkannya padaku. jadi sekarang biarkan aku yang menunjukkannya pada mereka ". Kita lihat saja, siapa yang lebih kejam disini sebenarnya. ( hal yang biasa terjadi, mencakup kehidupan di dunia ini. Harta, tahta dan cinta.)
1. Chapter 1

Harusnya kita berjalan bersama

Harusnya kita bisa mempertahankan bersama

Harusnya kita bisa lebih terbuka

Harusnya kau jujur padaku tentang apapun itu

Harusnya, harusnya,harusnya

Harusnya aku tahu

Jika aku… tak pernah ada dihatimu

Sedari awal..

Aku tahu.. aku terluka sekarang ini. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan. Tiada cinta untukku dari dia yang kucinta. Cinta yang kujalani selama ini hanyalah cinta sepihak, baru aku sadari itu. Melihatnya bahagia dengan cintanya membuat hatiku sakit, sakit sekali. Apa boleh dikata, melepasnya mungkin pilihan yang terbaik. Toh, aku hanya mainan untuknya juga teman-temannya. Mereka yang kukira tulus berteman denganku ternyata.. menusuk dibelakangku.

Aku terus berlari tak tentu arah, menjauhi mereka yang sangat membuatku hancur dan terluka. Sungguh, aku telah dipermalukan. aku tak bisa menceritakan peristiwa itu namun percayalah peristiwa itu adalah peristiwa yang tidak ingin untuk aku kenang maupun aku ingat. Terhenti.. langkahku terhenti. Membawaku ke sebuah taman di tengah kota Tokyo, airmata tak berhenti bercucuran sangat deras mengalir. Orang-orang menatapku dengan aneh, aku tak peduli. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke bangku taman terdekat. Duduk dibangku dibawah pohon maple, menangis dan menangis yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini. Hancur sudah. Aku menyerah. Melepaskan pemuda brengsek yang tak ingin kudengar dan kusebut namanya. Aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepala duduk terdiam, terus menangis. Membiarkan hujan membasahiku.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo dan belibet.

Saya orang baru yang butuh banyak masukan. Terimah kasih.

Waktu berlalu… langitpun menampilkan gradiasi merah ke orange-orange an. Terlihat indah memang namun tidak bagi seorang gadis yang terlihat acak-acak an di bawah pohon maple. Ia masih mematung disana, meratap miris nasibnya. Kejadian itu terulang lagi saat ini. Ketulusan yang selama ini ia cari dengan cara apapun itu hasilnya tetap sama. Tidak ada ketulusan yang ia dapat, membuatnya meragukan adanya ketulusan itu sendiri. Mengharuskannya untuk tidak lagi percaya kepada orang-orang sekitarnya maupun orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya. Gadis itu lelah dimanfaatkan. Percuma berbuat baik kalau tidak pernah mendapatkan kebaikan pula. Tidak maksud ingin mendapat balasan kebaikan hanya saja ingin dihargai. Itu saja.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah terlihat merenung sendiri dipojok ruangan. Saat ini ia tengah berkumpul dengan teman-temannya ditengah kesibukan mereka. Tidak tau kenapa hatinya diselimuti perasaan gelisah dan khawatir, memikirkan seseorang yang jauh ia tinggalkan. Biasanya tidak seperti ini tapi mengapa rasanya ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan seseorang disana, dirinya merasa telah terjadi sesuatu entah apa itu. Sekelabat bayangan masa lalu mampir dipikirannya membuatnya menegang, takut kejadiaan itu akan terulang kembali. Karena rasa khawatirnya saat ini sama seperti dulu, namun lebih besar sekarang.

Teman-teman pemuda itu bingung menatap teman seperjuangannya yang berbeda dari biasanya. Terlihat gurat takut dan khawatir diwajahnya seperti memikirkan sesuatu begitu menurut mereka. Salah satu dari mereka tidak tahan untuk bertanya, banyak pertanyaan diotak mereka sekarang.

" ada apa denganmu Sasori, un ?" pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang dengan poni menjuntai yang menutupi mata kiri dan setengah wajahnya. akhirnya mengajukan pertanyaan kepada orang yang cukup dekat dengannya diantara kedelapan sahabatnya yang lain.

Pemuda berambut merah bernama Sasori itu menoleh dari indahnya pemandangan malam kota Paris untuk melihat temannya yang bertanya tadi " hn ?" Deidara yang mendengar jawaban singkat itu hanya mendengus tak suka. Tanpa ada niatan untuk bertanya lagi.

" Sasori senpai kenapa, Tobi anak baik bertanya loh..? " Tanya pemuda berambut hitam jabrik yang terkenal paling berisik. Namun Sasori tak ada niat untuk menjawab. Lebih memilih untuk melangkah berjalan mendekati tempat duduk teman-temannya lalu duduk disalah satu tempat dekat pemuda bermata oniks gelap, bersurai hitam panjang yang diikat rendah. Cukup tampan dengan sedikit guratan diwajahnya. Yang sedari tadi juga memperhatikan temannya Sasori tanpa niat untuk betanya.

Sasori yang ditatap teman-temannya begitu intens dengan rasa keingintahuan yang besar hanya bisa menghela nafas. " ap…" belum selesai berbicara ponselnya berbunyi, diambilnnya ponsel dari saku celananya dan terlihat id caller tertera ponsel salah satu orang kepercayaannya dirumahnya di Tokyo. Mengernyit bingung lalu ia segera menerima panggilan tersebut.

"hn"

"…."

"apa..?

"…"

"aku akan pulang kesana malam ini, usahakan untuk membujuknya "

"…."

Setelah selesai bebicara dengan seseorang tadi, kini Sasori kembali mengutak atik kontak ponselnya mencari nomor seseorang yang bisa membantunya dalam keadaan darurat seperti ini.

" hallo, Yamato siapkan jet pribadi sekarang juga, aku akan kembali ke Tokyo "

" baik tuan"

Teman-temannya yang melihat Sasori buru buru dan gelisah hanya mengernyit bingung.

"tunggu Sasori, kau ini kenapa? Ada apa denganmu seperti buru buru dan gelisah, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna jingga mewakili teman temannya yang lain. Panggil saja dia Pain atau Yahiko. Ia mencegah Sasori yang hendak keluar ruangan dari tempat yang mereka tempati sekarang.

"aku akan ke Tokyo, ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus disana"

"kalau begitu pergilah Sasori, semoga lancar.." ucap satu satunya perempuan disana. Perempuan yang memiliki rambut pendek berwana ungu. ".. dan baik-baik saja "

"hn, aku pergi dulu"

Mereka semua menatap kepergian Sasori, meski tidak menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tapi apa boleh buat Sasori tidak menjawab.

Di dalam sebuah rumah sederhana, terdapat seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat bernama Ayame, ia sedang mondar mandir diruang tamu menunggu nona mudanya pulang. Tidak biasanya nona mudanya pulang terlambat seperti ini kalaupun iya, pasti nona mudanya itu selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengabarinya. Sekarang masalahnya sudah hampir tengah malam namun nona mudanya belum juga pulang, ia sudah menghubungi pihak sekolah namun nona mudanya tidak ada disana dan pihak sekolah mengatakan nona mudanya meninggalkan sekolah saat waktu istirahat. Hal itu malah membuatnya semakin khawatir. Apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Kriet

Terdengar seseorang membuka pintu sehingga membuyarkan lamunan Ayame, segera saja Ayame belari menuju pintu masuk berharap itu nona mudanya.

"nona Sakura, apa yang terjadi nona?" dan ternyata benar. Nona mudanya yang datang tapi dia belum bisa bernafas lega setelah melihat keadaan nona mudanya yang terlihat sangat kacau dan berantakan.

"dingin"

"dingin nona, mari saya antar kekamar nona, sepertinya nona kehujanan"

Meskipun tak ada jawaban dari nona mudanya Ayame tetap membantu nona mudanya untuk menuju kekamar, mengganti seragam sekolah yang basah dan kotor lalu menyiapkan nona mudanya itu air hangat untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah membantu nonanya masuk kedalam kamar mandi juga memastikan nona mudanya mandi Ayame menuju ke dapur untuk membuatkan nona mudanya sup dan ocha hangat. Setelah selesai menyiapkan semuanya, Ayame menuju kekamar nona mudanya dengan membawa makanan dan minuman yang telah ia buat tadi. Ayame membuka kamar nona mudanya dan menemukan nona mudanya sedang berbaring bersandar ditempat tidur, menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. Ada yang aneh dengan nona mudanya, begitu pikirnya.

"silahkan diminum teh ochanya nona, supaya tubuh anda hangat dan saya membuatkan sup untuk nona sakura"

" pergilah, aku ingin sendiri"

" tapi no.."

"pergilah Ayame, aku mohon"

Melihat wajah nona mudanya yang memohon seperti itu membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menuruti perintah nona mudanya.

"saya taruh makanan dan minuman nya disini nona,saya permisi dulu" ucap Ayame sembari meletakkan makanan dan minuman nona mudanya diatas nakas dekat tempat tidur nonanya lalu pergi meninggalkan nona mudanya sendiri.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan nona mudanya, Ayame kemudian kembali kekamarnya sendiri meskipun rasa khawatir dengan keadaan nonanya membuatnya enggan untuk beranjak dari sana namun apa boleh buat seseuai perintah, ia harus pergi dari kamar nona mudanya. Ayame telah berbaring diranjangnya dan mencoba untuk tidur namun tetap tidak bisa. Pikirannya terus saja memikirkan nona mudanya sungguh, dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan nona mudanya tersebut. Mengingatkannya akan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia meraih handphonenya untuk menghubungi seseorang

"hn"

"tuan muda hari ini nona muda pulang dengan keadaan kacau dan kotor"

"Apa?"

" iya tuan, sekarang nona Sakura mengurung diri dikamar dan tidak mau makan, nona muda sangat kacau tuan. Apa yang harus saya lakukan tuan?"

"aku akan pulang kesana, usahakan untuk membujuknya makan"

"baik tuan"

Semoga tidak ada hal yang membuat nonanya kembali hancur seperti dulu, jangan lagi.. Ayame kemudian beranjak dari kamanya menju kamar nona mudanya. Dan apa yang telah ia lihat setelah memasuki kamar nonanya adalah tetap sama seperti saat ia meninggalkan ruangan ini. Kalau begitu ia hanya bisa berharap agar tuan mudanya segera sampai ke Tokyo.

Setalah menempuh perjalanan hampir selama kurang lebih 14 Jam akhirnya Sasori sampai juga ke Tokyo tanpa banyak pikir ia langsung menaiki mobil yang telah disiapkan Yamato sekretaris sekaligus orang kepercayaannya untuk segera pulang kerumah yang ditinggali adiknya dan melihat keadaan adiknya itu. Saat ini yang ada difikirannya hanya satu hal yaitu keadaan adiknya.

Terlihat enam orang pemuda dan enam orang pemudi sedang asyik membolos dikantin sekolah mereka. Melihat raut senang dan gembira di wajah mereka semua terlihat seperti sedang merayakan sesuatu.

"hari ini Sakura tidak masuk sekolah" Tanya pemuda klimis murah senyum kesemua orang yang ada disitu.

" kau benar, kenapa kau peduli ?. Biarkan saja. Biar tau rasa, aku sangat senang melihatnya menderita hahaha" jawab seorang perempuan pirang yang berada disamping pemuda klimis tadi sambil mengapit tangan pemuda itu. Dan disambut tawa yang lainnya menyetui pernyataan perempuan pirang itu.

"bukankah yang kemarin itu terlalu kejam, teme. Berhentilah mencium kekasihmu didepan kami" merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan sahabatnnya membuatnya menghentikan aksinya dengan sang kekasih.

"aku tak peduli, sampah sepertinya tidaklah berguna. Dan lebih baik dibuang"

"benar Sasuke-kun, ayo kita lanjutkan lagi" tanpa merasa malu kedua orang berbeda gender melakukan aksinya kembali berciuman panas dan ganas didepan teman-temannya. Mereka semua yang melihat hanya bisa megelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan kedua orang itu.

"kejam sekali teme, kau memang brengsek"

Mereka kembali bersenang senang dengan tawa menggema dikantin tanpa tahu bahaya yang akan mereka hadapi kedepannya nanti. Kita lihat saja siapa yang kejam disini sebenarnya.

Terdengar suara deru suara mesin mobil didepan rumah, membuat Ayame menghentikan aktvitasnya didapur. Mungkin itu tuan mudanya. Sedikit berlari ia menuju pintu depan untuk membuka pintu untuk tuan mudanya.

" syukurlah tuan muda sudah sampai "

" hn, dimana Sakura ? "

" dikamarnya tuan"

Tanpa babibu lagi Sasori langsung menuju kamar adik kesayangannya. Ia sungguh khawatir dengan kondisi adiknya itu. Sesampai didepan pintu kamar Sakura, Sasori kemudian membuka pintu kamar adiknya lalu masuk kedalam kamar tersebut. Terlihat sang adik sedang meringkuk tidur dan makanan yang masih utuh disampingnya. Sasori mendekat lalu duduk disisi ranjang sang adik. Pucat itulah yang pertama kali Sasori lihat dari wajah sang adik, tangannya ia julurkan untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh adik kesayangannya dengan menyentuh dahi adiknya. panas, sangat panas itulah yang Sasori rasakan.

" Ayame.." teriaknya kemudian, tak berselang lama Ayame datang.

" cepat ambilkan baskom isi dengan air hangat dan handuk kecil lalu panggilkan dokter Ayame Sakura demam tinggi " ucap Sasori dengan nada khawatir yang kentara.

"baik"

Setelah Ayame keluar dari kamar sang adik, Sasori kembali menatap iba adiknya. Digenggamnya tangan sang adik seolah memberi kekuatan pada adiknya itu.

" ada apa dengan mu Saki ?"

"ja..nga a..ku mo..ho..n sa.. ..nga…n" igau sakura membuat sasori membelalakkan matanya, khawatir sekaligus bingung. Apa yang telah terjadi dengan adiknya, kenapa adiknya gelisah dalam tidurnya, menangis dalam tidurnya. Apa ada yang terlewatkan olehnya selama ini. Kalau benar terjadi sesuatu dengan adiknya dia benar bukan kakak yang baik untuk sang adik.

" ber..hen..ti. ak.u ..n. sa..kii.t" igauan Sakura menyadarkan Sasori dari lamunannya.

"tenanglah Saki, ada apa dengan denganmu.? Hei, tenanglah jangan menangis. Niichan disini menjagamu Saki" Sasori berusaha menenangkan Sakura dengan membelai rambut merah mudah adiknya. Cukup lama sampai kemudian Sakura kembali tidur dengan tenang. Tak berapa lama kemudian Ayame datang dengan membawa apa yang diperintahkan Sasori kepadanya tadi. Segera saja Sasori mengompres adiknya sambil menunggu dokter datang.

Setelah dokter datang , Sasori langsung menyuruh dokter tersebut untuk langsung memeriksa kondisi adiknya. Cukup lama dokter memeriksa keadaan Sakura didalam kamar Sakura sementara Sasori menunggu diluar. Kemudian dokter keluar dari kamar Sakura lalu menghampiri Sasori yang juga mengahmpiri dokter tersebut.

" dia mengalami beban yang cukup berat, ada beberapa luka lebam di sekitar wajah, tangan dan kakinya. Jangan membuatnya banyak fikiran. Ini resep obat penghilang lebam dan vitamin silahkan ditebus. Saya permisi dulu"

Rahang Sasori mengeras mendengar ucapan dokter yang memeriksa adiknya. Ia tidak tahu kalau adiknya memiliki luka lebam dan Sasori sungguh menyesali itu. Seberapa besar beban adiknya dan siapa yang telah melukai adiknya. Siapapun itu ia tidak akan bisa memaafkannya. Tangan Sasori mengepal erat lalu meninju tembok disamping kamar adiknya. Sasori jatuh terduduk ia menyesali meninggalkan Sakura ditempat ini tanpa pengawasan yang ketat atas permintaan sakura tentunya. Andai ia tidak menuruti permintaaan Sakura mungkin semuanya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Brengsek umpatnya dalam hati. Sungguh ia akan mencari orang-orang yang memperlakukan adiknya seperti ini lalu menghancurkan mereka. Sehancur hancurnya.

" nngghh.."

Sasori yang mendengar adiknya melenguh, segera menghampiri Sakura yang terlihat berusaha untuk mendudukan dirinya dan ia pun ikut membantunya. "niichan" Sakura cukup kaget melihat kakaknya disini pasalnya kakaknya berada di Paris untuk melanjutkan bisnis kedua orang tua mereka di Eropa.

" hn " Sasori mendudukkan diri disisi Sakura " apa yang terjadi denganmu Saki ? hmm?" ia menundukkan kepala dan mencekram erat sprei adiknya " maafkan niichan, niichan bukan kakak yang baik untukmu, niichan tidak bisa menjaga mu Saki " Sakura yang melihat kakaknya menundukkan kepala dan mencekram erat sprei dengan bahu bergetar tanda ia menahan tangis mencoba mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan kakaknya yang mencekram erat sprei.

" jangan berkata seperti itu niichan, niichan tidak salah. Niichan kakak yang baik untuk Saki. Kakak telah melakukan banyak hal untuk Saki. Mengorbankan masa muda kakak hanya untuk menghidupi Saki. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan niichan adalah kakak yang baik , kakak adalah segalanya dalam hidup Saki. segalanya" lirih Sakura sambil memandang kakaknya yang sekarang telah berani menatapnya, terlihat olehnya mata kakaknya yang berkaca kaca. Air mata tak terelakkan dimata Sakura ia ikut menangis melihat kakaknya menangis.

Grreebb

Sasori memeluknya, dan berkali kali mengucapkan maaf. Sakurapun membalas pelukan kakaknya itu dengan mengelus elus punggung sang kakak mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Isakkan tangispun hadir di mata Sakura .Setelah cukup lama berpelukkan, Sasori kemudian melepaskan pelukkannya. Sakura menatap Sasori yang menatapnya, tangan Sasori terjulur menghapus air mata Sakura " niichan akan membawa makanan untukmu. Tunggu ya" sebelum Sasori beranjak dari duduknya, sakura terlebih dahulu memegang tangan Sasori.

" nii-chan, bawa aku bersamamu ke Paris" lirih Sakura menatap Sasori dengan wajah memohon. Sasori bingung apa maksud Sakura, kenapa? Tapi kalau dipikir pikir lagi jika Sakura ikut dengannya ia bisa lebih mudah untuk menjaga Sakura dan bisa selalu bersama Sakura. Sasori menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

" niichan tidak tahu, kenapa kau ingin ikut dengan niichan. Tapi niichan pikir ini yang terbaik agar niichan bisa lebih menjagamu dan selalu bersamamu Saki. Jangan lupa kau masih punya hutang penjelasan padaku" Sakura tahu apa yang dimaksud kakaknya dengan hutang penjelasan tentu saja kondisinya yang sekarang. Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk senang atas kakaknya yang meng iyakan keinginanya.

" aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya niichan, tidak untuk sekarang" mendengar jawaban lirih dari adiknya, Sasori hanya menghela nafas. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala adik kesayangannya.

" hn, aku mengerti. Jangan difikirkan. "

" arigatou niichan"


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **LIFE**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD yang tidak tepat, tidak jelas, belibet dan sebagainya.**

Dibutuhkan kritik dan saran dalam bentuk apapun, akan diterima dengan senang hati

Disinilah Sakura sekarang, berada dikota Paris. Kota dimana bisnis keluarganya berkembang pesat ditangan kakaknya. Ia akan memulai hidup baru. Meski mimpi buruk selalu menghantui, ia berusaha untuk bisa mengatasi seorang diri tanpa melibatkan kakaknya yang sangat over protective kepadanya. Sudah cukup ia membuat repot kakaknya itu dengan segala tingkahnya.

Sasori melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam sebuah bangunan apartement berlantai tujuh. Setiap lantai terdapat dua apartement dimasing-masing sisi kecuali lantai bawah yang hanya dikhususkan sebagai tempat hiburan dan lantai paling atas sebagai tempat meeting kerja. Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang dalam diam. Ia sama sekali tak bersuara jika tak ditanya. Dalam hati Sasori berkata Sakura berubah sejak hari itu. Sasori sendiri bingung, apa penyebab adiknya berubah sederastis ini. tak ada keceriaan, tak ada senyuman yang selalu merekah di wajah cantiknya kalaupun ada Sasori merasa semua itu palsu. Tak ada Sakura yang cerewet dan banyak bicara semuanya berubah, jika dipikir ini berawal saat Sakura pertama kali masuk high school. Ia bisa saja mencari tahu segalanya dengan menyediakan mata-mata untuk adiknya. Rencana itupun gagal karena sakura tak ingin ia melakukannya bahkan adiknya itu sempat marah padanya selama hampir seminggu dan akhirnya ia memilih menuruti adiknya untuk bebas dari mata-mata termasuk bebas dari marga Akasuna yang sangat dihormati di Jepang dan berusaha mempercayai adiknya 'jika semua akan baik-baik saja'namun kini berbanding terbalik dari kepercayaannya. Kini Sakura yang bersamanya adalah Sakura yang berbeda. Pendiam, datar dan irit kata.

Usai menyapa recepsionist, Sasori mengajak adiknya masuk kedalam lift yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke lantai lima tempat dimana apartement Sasori berada. Pintu lift terbuka, suasana didalam apartement ini memang sepi karena memang apartement ini dibangun khusus hanya untuk sepuluh orang sahabat yang ingin tinggal dalam satu bangunan agar disaat sibuk mereka bisa saling mengunjungi ataupun bertemu secara mudah tak perlu mencari. Berharap membawa persahabatan mereka pada satu hal yang harmonis ,selalu rukun dan selalu terjaga dalam hal apapun tidak terputus.

Kakak beradik itu berdiri didepan pintu yang berukiran nama Sasori disana. Sang pemilik menekan password yang terletak disamping pintu lalu membukanya. Meminta adiknya lebih dulu masuk kedalam sedangkan Sasori sendiri membawa masuk barang-barang bawaan adiknya yang diletakkan office boy disamping pintu. Sakura memandang kedalam apartement Sasori dalam diam. Untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki sibuk apartement Sasori cukup bersih, rapi dan luas. Ada tiga pintu tertutup disana, satu beberapa langkah dari pintu, dua beberapa langkah dari pintu pertama dan ketiga berseberangan dengan pintu kedua. Ditengah tengah pintu kedua dan ketiga terdapat dapur sekaligus bar kecil karena terlihat beberap wine disana juga meja dan kursi ala bar. Dibelakang dapur terdapat balkon dengan pemandang yang indah. Dari pintu masuk, beberapa langkah lagi lalu berbelok kekiri disana ada sofa tunggal dan dua sofa panjang dibentuk seperti huruf U ditengahnya terdapat meja kaca dan didepan sofa tunggal televisi menempel di dinding. Beberapa lemari kecil ada dibawahnya berjejer secara rapi. Disamping ruang tengah terdapat jendela kaca besar berhubung dengan balkon yang lumayan luas. Tersedia sebuah sofa tunggal merah disebelah kanan, disebelah kiri ada meja bundar dengan tiga kursi dan dilantai ada karpet berbulu berwarna coklat lembut. Langitnya agak menjorok kedepan sejauh satu meter agar saat hujan tidak sampai ke balkon dan mengenai benda-benda yang ada di balkon. Intinya ini adalah apartement yang nyaman untuk ditinggali.

"kau suka apartementnya?" Tanya Sasori usai membawa barang-barang Sakura masuk kedalam kamar yang telah ia siapkan untuk Sakura sudah jauh-jauh hari sejak ia membangun apartement ini berharap Sakura ikut bersamanya tapi sayangnya adiknya itu lebih memilih tinggal di Tokyo. Bersyukur sekarang adiknya mau untuk tinggal bersamanya. Sakura menatap kakaknya yang berjalan menghampiri dirinya di ruang tengah lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan kakaknya tadi. "pergilah kekamar mu, istirahat disana" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasori, Sakura berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya. Sasori menatap punggung adiknya yang perlahan mulai menjauh dalam diam sebelum dia sendiri pergi kekamarnya untuk istirahat.

.

.

Sasori keluar dari kamarnya, sekarang pukul empat sore dan ia lapar. Pergi kedapur, melihat kulkas sudah penuh akan beberapa makanan untuk seminggu kedepan. Mengambil beberapa bahan yang diperlukan untuk makan dirinya dan adiknya. Hampir 20 menit semua makanan telah siap, Sasori akan beranjak untuk memanggil adiknya namun Sakura lebih dulu keluar dari kamarnya. "ayo makan" ajaknya.

Mereka makan dalam diam, tak ada pembicaraan sebelum Sasori yang terlebih dahulu menghabiskan makanannya memecah keheningan tersebut "kau mau jalan-jalan. Ke pantai mungkin?" Sakura melirik kakaknya sejenak, tanpa ada tanda-tanda untuk menjawab. "atau mau ke menara Eiffel?"

"terserah niichan"

"baiklah, setelah ini kau mandi dan ganti baju oke. Kita akan jalan-jalan" Sakura mengangguk, Sasori tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

.

.

.

Kakak beradik itu melangkah keluar dari apartement. Sasori dengan jaket, kaos serta celana jeans sedangkan Sakura memakai dreess selutut berwarna baby blue tanpa lengan dengan sweeter merah dilehernya, rambutnya terurai panjang ditambah poni miring menjuntai indah didahinya. Cantik dan tampan itulah mereka. Belum sempat mereka berdua memasuki mobil, penjaga gerbang terlebih dahulu membuka pagar dan terlihat beberapa mobil memasuki halaman apartement. Oh ya,disini ada dua apartement. Satu apartement para directur atau ke 10 sahabat dan satu lagi untuk para orang kepercayaan mereka masing-masing. Sakura yang berdiri disamping kakaknya hanya menatap datar, mereka semua yang mulai satu persatu turun dari mobil dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"yo, Sasori un. Kau mau kemana?" pria pirang panjang dikuncir dengan poni menjuntai sampai menutupi matanya menghampiri Sasori dan Sakura.

"pergi"

"huaaa, senpai mau jalan-jalan. Tobi mau ikut..?!" rengek Tobi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan sebelah kiri Sasori. Gerakan tangan Tobi terhenti saat bertemu pandang dengan Sakura yang menatapnya datar. "huaaa, kau siapa? Cantik sekali" dalam sekali gerakan Tobi berdiri didepan Sakura, matanya berbinar senang.

Sakura yang merasa dirinya kini menjadi pusat perhatian teman-teman kakaknya mencoba bersikap tenang agar tidak memalukan Sasori. Sebagai bentuk kesopanan disaat awal bertemu ia harus memperkenalkan diri. "Sakura" ia memang sengaja tidak menggunakan marga apapun karena dirasa tak perlu.

"Sakura-chan, perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Obito. Tapi mereka biasa memanggilku Tobi"

Deg.. seketika mendengar marga itu fikiran Sakura kosong. Bayangan yang tidak ingin ia ingat, kini berputar layaknya video. "U-u-uchi-ha" gumam Sakura terbata-bata dan berjalan mundur dengan pandangan kosong menatap Obito. Semua kaget melihat tingkah Sakura termasuk Sasori sendiri. "ti-tidak mung-kin" perempuan merah mudah itu jatuh terduduk disertai air mata yang terus mengalir. Sakura sungguh tak menyangka, tujuannya ikut bersama kakaknya ke Paris adalah untuk menghindari orang-orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Dan sekarang ia bertemu orang yang memiliki marga sama. Siapa dia? Apa hubungannya pria itu dengan seseorang disana?

Sasori berlari menghampiri adiknya lalu berjongkok disisi Sakura diikuti yang lainnya. "Saki, kau kenapa? Ada apa?" Tanya Sasori. Dari nadanya Sasori sangat mengkhatirkan adiknya itu. Ditangkupnya pipi Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. "Saki, katakan padaku?" Sakura menatap Sasori dengan derai air mata, mulutnya diam seakan terkunci. Sasori menghapus airmata Sakura dan seketika itu Sakura pingsan. "Saki..Saki"

"bawa dia kekamarnya Sasori dan lepas sweeternya. Aku akan memanggil dokter" ucap satu-satuya wanita yang ada disana. Wanita bersurai dark blue pendek sebahu. Tanpa banyak bicara Sasori membawa Sakura kekamarnya dan meletakkanya diatas ranjang lalu melepas sweeter yang dipakai adiknya sesuai perintah Konan.

"kumohon buka matamu Saki, jangan buat aku takut" lirih Sasori sambil menatap sendu adiknya. Hatinya gelisah. Ia menggenggam tangan adiknya erat, sesekali mengelus puncak kepala Sakura. Teman-teman Sasori menunggu diruang tengah, ikut menemani Sasori. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Sasori dekat dengan cewek dan pertama kalinya bagi mereka sejauh mengenal Sasori baru kali ini melihat ekspresi lain diwajah Sasori selain seringaian, senyum tipis dan wajah datarnya.

Tak lama Konan datang membawa dokter perempuan yang datang bersama seorang perawat. Konan menghampiri Sasori, meminta Sasori menunggu diluar dan membiarkan dokter memeriksanya.

"senpai, maafkan Tobi. Sungguh Tobi tidak tau mengapa Sakura-chan seperti itu, Tobi tadi hanya berniat untuk berkenalan saja. Kau melihatnya sendiri kan senpai?" Tobi yang merasa bersalah akan keadaan Sakura meminta maaf pada Sasori. Pemuda itu hanya diam tidak menanggapi ucapan Tobi sesekali ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu mondar mandir tak jelas. Sungguh perasaannya sekarang tidak tenang. Ia takut.

"kau tahu Sasori, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat kau membawa seorang cewek ke apartementmu. Aku fikir kau sama seperti mereka yang gila kerja apalagi kau terlihat sangat khawatir dan cemas. Apa kau sangat mencintainya? Tenang saja semua akan bak-baik saja" ujar Konan mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan menggoda Sasori disertai sindiran untuk delapan laki-laki yang juga berada disana.

"kau menyindir kami, bukankah kau sama gila kerja juga. Hmm" pemuda yang berada disamping Konan duduk menyeringai melihat wajah Konan memerah antara malu dan marah karena mendengar ucapannya.

"diam kau Pain. Ck menyebalkan" para laki-laki yang disindir Konan menyeringai sedangkan Tobi dan Deidara tertawa. "diamlah kalian berdua" mereka berdua langsung mengatupkan bibir melihat aura tak menyenangkan dari Konan menguar.

"memangnya dia siapa Sasori? Kekasihmu?" Tanya laki-laki bersurai hijau yang sedari tadi menyimak.

"dia Sakura, adikku"

"aappa addikk?!" Konan, Deidara dan Tobi serempak berteriak akan kekagetan mereka tentang Sasori memiliki adik.

"ya, dia satu-satunya adikku. Satu-satunya harta berharga yang kupunya. Melihatnya seperti ini membuatku takut dan gelisah"

"tenanglah Sasori seperti kataku tadi, semua akan baik-baik saja" Konan mencoba menenangkan usai menenangkan dirinya sendiri dari kekagetannya tadi.

"sejak sejak usianya sepuluh tahun aku sudah meninggalkannya, tetapi dua tahun kemudian aku kembali karena keadaan Sakura yang tidak ingin aku ingat. Dan sekarang aku kehilangannya. Adikku yang dulunya ceria, selalu bersemangat, cerewet dan manja semuanya telah hilang digantikan dengan diamnya gadis itu" tanpa sadar air mata Sasori menetes " aku selalu berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk selalu menjaganya, waktu iu aku memintanya untuk ikut denganku disini. Ia menolak dan aku rasa keputusanku untuk menerima keputusan yang diambil Sakura itu salah dan aku menyesal"

"Sasori.."

Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka, terlihat dokter dan perawatnya keluar dari sana dengan langkah terburu-buru Sasori menghampiri sang dokter kemudian menanyakan keadaan adiknya itu. "sebelum itu saya ingin bertanya, kenapa adik anda pingsan?"

Mendengar penuturan dokter tubuh Tobi menegang takut disalahkan. "aku sendiri kurang tau dokter. Tetapi dia pingsan setelah berkenalan dengan teman saya" jawab Sasori seadanya.

"apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu setelah itu?"

"dia bergumam marga teman saya, lalu berjalan mundur. Jatuh terduduk dan menangis kemudian pingsan"

Sang dokter mengangguk mengerti "kemungkinan adik anda mengalami trauma dan memiliki ketakutan tersendiri untuk marga tersebut. Apa sebelum ini adik anda mengalami perlakuan yang buruk?"

Sasori menggeleng "kurang tau dok"

"dibeberapa bagian tubuh adik anda terdapat lebab. Kemungkinan dia mengalami hal yang buruk sehingga membuatnya trauma seperti ini. dia juga kurang tidur. Sebaiknya untuk saat ini jangan bertanya apapun padanya, cobalah selalu disampingnya. Berikan dia kasih sayang,siapa tau ia bisa terbuka akan masalahnya. Ini resep obat yang harus ditebus. Jaga adik anda baik-baik Akasuna sama. Saya permisi." Dokter kepercayaan Sasori dan teman-temannya berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasori dengan keterpakuaannya dan keterkejutannya. Sehingga tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan resep obat lalu berjalan menuju kamar adiknya dengan tergesah-gesah.

Krieet..

Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka dan hal pertama yang Sasori lihat adalah adiknya sedang berbaring lemah dengan infus ditangan kirinya. Hatinya terasa sesak melihat keadaan adiknya. Sungguh ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, apa maksud adiknya itu dan Uchiha, apa hubungannya?. Mengambil kursi meja belajar Sakura, menggeretnya disamping ranjang lalu ia duduki, matanya pun tak teralihkan dari adiknya yang masih setia memejamkan matanya. Tangan Sasori terulur menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Beberapa langkah kaki mendekat pun tak ia hiraukan, matanya masih focus pada adiknya.

"aku tak mengerti, ada apa sebenarnya. Dia selalu diam ketika kutanya. Aku tak mungkin memaksanya. Aku terlalu menyayanginya. Gagal, aku merasa gagal menjadi kakak yang baik untuknya"

"sudahlah un, kau harus kuat demi adikmu. Yang aku fikirkan sekarang, apa hubungan Sakura dengan Uchiha? seperti dia merasakan ketakutan dan keengganan tersendiri atau ia anti. Entahlah apa sangkut pautnya"

"aku sendiri merasakan hal yang sama" Sasori menatap pemuda bersurai hitam panjang dikuncir dengan kerutan diwajahnya. Pemuda itu berdiri disisi lain ranjang, berhadapan dengan Sasori.

"apa maksudmu Itachi?"

"ini hanya perkiraan, coba kau pastikan sendiri, dan aku tak akan ikut campur" Itachi menatap Sasori serius.

"jika ini memang ada hubungannya dengan salah satu Uchiha, aku tidak akan mengampuninya. Meski kalian berdua temanku sedari kecil" Sasori balik menatap Itachi serius "aku bisa kehilangan apapun tapi aku tidak bisa kehilangan adikku"

Konan mengelus pundak Sasori "untuk sekarang fikirkan kesehatan adikmu terlebih dulu. Serahkan semua urusan itu pada anak buahmu. Kau harus berkepala dingin untuk menyelesaikan semuanya"

.

.

.

* * *

Terima kasih yang sudah mampir dan yang meninggalkan jejak.. sayang kalian semua…


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **LIFE**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD yang tidak tepat, tidak jelas, belibet, gak nyambung dan sebagainya.**

Dibutuhkan kritik dan saran dalam bentuk apapun, akan diterima dengan senang hati :)

* * *

balas review.. makasih ya udah me review fict ini :)

hanazono yuri : Lanjuuut **( ini sudah dilanjut :) )**

Luca Marvell : huaa...jangan sampek itachi dibenci. dia terlalu keren untuk dibenci...  
paati sasuke dapet balasan dari sasori! **( hahaha, enggak kok. Persahabatan mereka terlalu kuat untuk saling membenci. Mereka kan friend forever :) )**

.gee : Wahhhh cerita.a seru, ikut larut setiap scene.a,,,,dan ini ItaSaku kan :), aku suka. **( wah, terima kasih banyak udah suka. Benar sekali, pairnya memang ItaSaku. Baca terus yaa :) )**

* * *

Uchiha itachi memasuki apartementnya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa diruang tengah. Hari ini entah mengapa ia merasa begitu lelah, fikirannya tak hanya tertuju pada pekerjaannya tapi sebagian dari fikirannya juga tertuju akan kehadiran dari gadis merah mudah itu. Dapat sedikit mengalihkan atensinya, tentang Uchiha dan hubungan dengan gadis itu apa?. jika dilihat-lihat dari sosok gadis itu usianya kemungkinan masih dalam hitungan belasan. Didalam keluarga Uchiha kakeknya hanya memiliki dua anak laki-laki. Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Yamada yang merupakan kakak dari ayahnya. Ayahnya Uchiha Fugaku menikah dengan Uchiha Mikoto memiliki dua anak ia dan adiknya. Sementara pamannya memiliki anak yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari Itachi yaitu Uchiha Obito atau Tobi.

Dirinya kini berusia 23 tahun berarti Tobi berusia 26 tahun dan mereka berdua tidak pernah bertemu Sakura, ini yang pertama. Kalau begitu apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia sekarang berusia 18 tahun. Sakura dan Sasuke, apakah.. Itachi mengusap wajahnya kasar akan kemungkinan yang dia fikirkan sendiri. Dari raut ketakutan gadis itu saat mendengar nama Uchiha.. sudah cukup membuktikan jika ada keterkaitan. Tapi apa? apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada Sakura sampai membuat gadis itu serapuh itu.

"Sasuke" gumam Itachi

.

.

Sasori masih setia menunggui Sakura yang belum juga sadar. Hingga tak sadar jika ia mulai tertidur. Dengan meletakkan kepalanya disamping ranjang Sakura dan masih dengan menggenggam tangan adiknya.

"ku m-mo-hon jangan" Sakura gelisah dalam tidurnya "le-pas-kan a-ak-u" ia berkali-kali mengigau dan menggerakkan-gerakkan tubuhnya hingga membuat Sasori terbangun. Melihat keadaan adiknya, membuatnya panic lalu ia mencoba menepu-nepuk pelan pipi Sakura agar Sakura bangun.

"Saki..Saki..bangun" berulang kali Sasori mencoba akhirnya Sakura bangun dengan sedikit tersentak. "ada apa? kau mimpi buruk hmm" pelukan erat dari adiknya membuat Sasori berfikir jika adiknya mengalami mimpi buruk. Ia pun mengelus surai panjang Sakura sesekali bergumam kata 'tenang, semua akan baik-baik saja. Niichan bersamamu' melihat Sakura mulai tenang dan nafasnya juga mulai teratur kembali, Sasori melepaskan pelukannya kemudian meminta Sakura untuk kembali tidur karena memang hari masih sangat malam untuk bangun. Adiknya itu pun menuruti perintahnya dalam diam.

Bulan telah tergantikan oleh matahari. Udara sejuk terasa di kota Paris pagi ini, kota yang terkenal sebagai kota mode dunia selain terkenal karena menara Eiffel nya. Tidur Sasori sedikit terusik akibat cahaya matahari yang tanpa permisi melewati celah jendela mengenai wajah tampan nan imut miliknya. Sedikit mengerjabkan matanya agar mampu menerima cahaya masuk, secara perlahan . Sasori pun merenggangkan tubuh lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Tidur dengan posisi duduk memanglah tidak baik, semua tubuhnya seakan mati rasa. Tapi apapun demi Sakura akan ia lakukan. menundukkan tubuhnya guna mengecup kening adiknya yang masih terbuai dalam mimpinya. Sasori keluar dari kamar sakura, menuju kamarnya dan mandi setelah itu membuat sarapan.

Satu jam kemudian Sasori kembali ke kamar Sakura, membawa segelas air putih dan semangkuk bubur. Terlihat oleh netra cokaltnya Sakura sudah bangun, gadis itu sedang mendudukan tubuhnya dengan bersandar di kepala ranjang. Senyum tulus Sasori berikan untuk adiknya meski tak berbalas. "nii-chan membuatkanmu bubur. Makan ya. Nii-chan suapin" ujar Sasori seraya menyendokan bubur lalu mengarahkan pada mulut Sakura yang sedikit terbuka. Sasori tahu keadaan ini tak lagi sama namun Sasori bertekad pada dirinya membuat keadaan kembali sama seperti dulu dan ia akan mendapatkan kembali adiknya juga.

"kau tahu Saki, kau adalah satu-satunya harta berharga yang nii-chan punya. Apapun yang terjadi padamu sekarang ini.." Sasori menatap adiknya, acara makan Sakura sudah selesai meski tak sepenuhnya habis hanya setengah saja tapi Sasori tak keberatan yang penting perut adiknya terisi makanan "..nii-chan merasa bersalah padamu. Nii-chan merasa telah gagal menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu, tidak bisa menjagamu. Maafkan nii-chan Saki"

"apa yang kau katakan nii-chan. Saki baik-baik saja. Beri Saki waktu" lirih Sakura dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

"tatap nii-chan Saki" Sakura mendongak menatap Sasori "jika kau rasa sudah tepat waktunya, bicaralah padaku. Katakan semua masalahmu. Jangan diam seperti ini. kembalilah seperti Sakura yang dulu. Bagi bebanmu pada nii-chan Sakura" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isak tangis. Ia tak sanggup menatap kakaknya seperti ini tapi ia juga butuh waktu untuk mengembalikan semuanya. Menormalkan kembali hantinya. Memulihkan kembali jiwanya. Ia Cuma butuh waktu. Dekapan hangat Sakura rasakan, Sasori memeluknya penuh kasih sayang. Sunggh Sakura tak tega pada kakaknya.. 'maafkan Saki nii-chan' batin Sakura.

.

.

Hari beranjak sore, Sakura masih berada didalam kamarnya. Sasori sudah pergi bekerja karena meeting penting yang mengharuskan dia sendiri yang datang bukan lagi perwakilannya Yamato. Sakura termenung memikirkan kejadian sebelum ia pingsan. Pemuda itu bermarga Uchiha, Sakura meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika pemuda itu bukan Uchiha yang sama. Setiap orang pasti memiliki sikap dan sifat yang berbeda.

Apapun itu, ia harus bangkit dari keterpurukan ini demi kakaknya. Ia tidak bisa terus larut dalam kesedihan dan membuat kakaknya khawatir akan dirinya. Kakaknya memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar pada perusahaan bukan hanya mengurusi dirinya saja. Ia harus mengerti. Perlahan bangkit, mencoba kuat dan tegar bukanlah hal buruk. Sakura harus melakukannya, ya harus. Secara perlahan ia harus, memang semua butuh proses. Untuk sekarang menyelesaikan pendidikan juga penting, tak boleh ketinggalan. Langkah awal Membuat kakaknya bangga dengan kelulusan dirinya.

Sakura perlahan beranjak dari tempat tidur, tubuhnya masih lemah. Dengan bantuan tongkat infus ia mampu berjalan menuju meja belajarnya yang sudah ada semenjak ia datang. Membawa benda berbentuk persegi panjang untuk ikut bersamanya diatas ranjang. Ia ingin mencari informasi sekolah yang baik lalu membicarakannya dengan kakaknya saat kakaknya itu datang.

.

.

Terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka, Sakura mendengar beberapa langkah kaki mulai memasuki apartement kakaknya dan kemungkinan mereka adalah teman-teman kakaknya. Kakaknya memasuki kamarnya dengan senyuman tulus terukir diwajah sang kakak.

"bagaimana keadaanmu Saki?" Tanya Sasori.

"baik nii-chan"

"apa Yamato menjagamu dengan baik?" kali Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasori. "Sakura, teman-temanku ingin menjengukmu. Dan emm.."

"apa yang ingin kau katakan nii-chan?"

"pemuda yang berkenalan denganmu waku itu, ia juga ingin bertemu denganmu. Ia hanya ingin meminta maaf. Bolehkah?" Sakura terdiam sejenak, seperti mempertimbangkan sesuatu sebelum menyetujui permintaan Sasori. Ia harus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, jika semua orang tidak sama. Ya tidak sama lagi pula ia tidak ingin mengecewakan kakaknya dan juga teman-temannya yang meluangkan waktunya ditengah kesibukan mereka untuk menjenguk dirinya. "arigatou Saki"

Sasori pun keluar dari kamar Sakura untuk memanggil teman-temannya yang menunggu diruang tengah. "kalian masuklah"

"ngg senpai, T-tobi juga boleh m-ma-suk?" Sasori mengangguk meng iyakan pertanyaan Tobi dan membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menuju kamar adik kesayangannya diikuti yang lainnya. "yyeaayyy" teriak girang Tobi.

Mereka semua memasuki kamar Sakura, wangi cherry berpadu dengan bunga sakura menyapa hidung mereka. Wewangian yang menenangkan. Mereka tersenyum pada Sakura dan dibalas senyum tipis oleh Sakura lalu berjajar berdiri mengelilingi ranjang Sakura, Sasori sendiri duduk ditempat yang sama saat ia menjaga adiknya.

"hai, Sakura-chan namaku Konan. Salam kenal" seorang perempuan bersurai ungu pendek memperkenalkan diri pada Sakura, senyum tak luput diwajah perempuan itu. "jika kau butuh sesuatu bilang saja padaku. Apartementku berada dilantai enam datang kapan saja kesana. Pintuku terbuka lebar untukmu. Aku membelikan ini untukmu, cepat sembuh ya.." cerocos Konan tanpa henti membuat para pria maklum.

"a-arigatou Konan nee. Ini indah" senyum terukir diwajah Sakura, ditangannya terdapat jepit rambut berbentuk bunga sakura sedang berwarna pink tentunya dan warna gold untuk penjepitnya.

"kau cantik sekali, jika tersenyum seperti itu. Teruslah tersenyum"

"berhentilah berbicara Konan un, biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri huu" Konan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap tajam sang pengganggu tapi tidak diperdulikan "ehem, namaku Deidara. Aku penyuka rakitan, datanglah ke apartementku dilantai empat jika kau ingin lihat berbagai macam rakitan buatanku"

"arigatou Dei-nii. Salam kenal"

"aku Pein, salam kenal"

"salam kenal Pein-nii"

"aku Zetsu, aku penyuka tanaman. Jika kau ingin menghirup udara sejuk katakan padaku. Aku akan mengantarmu kekebunku. Kau pasti suka"

"aa arigatou Zetsu-nii"

"aku Kisame,salam kenal"

"salam kenal Kisame-nii"

"aku Hidan, berdoalah bersamaku dikuil jika kau ingin"

"iya, salam kenal Hidan-nii"

"hai, namaku Kakuzu. Salam kenal semoga kau betah di Paris yang serba mahal ini"

"salam kenal Kakuzu-nii"

Mata Sakura beralih pada laki-laki disebelah Kakuzu. Laki-laki bersurai hitam panjang, diwajah laki-laki itu terdapat kerutan di kedua sisi hidungnya dengan Mata hitam oniks.. deg. Tubuh Sakura seketika menegang, dia mirip dengan orang itu bedanya hanya di kerutan, garis rahang, surai dan tatapan tidak setajam orang itu malah terlihat lebih lembut. Sakura mencoba mengendalikan dirinya untuk bersikap biasa didepan pria itu. Apalagi mata itu sedari tadi selama perkenalan menatapnya intens, Sakura tahu tapi tidak ingin mencari tahu siapa pelakunya kini ia tahu dan tatapan mata mereka pun sempat terkunci beberapa detik membuat Sakura merasa tidak tenang sendiri. "hn, Itachi salam kenal"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Tak ingin menatap sosok Itachi terlalu lama. Ada rasa takut menyelimuti hatinya. "s-salam kenal"

"ngg Sakura-chan sebelumnya maafkan aku,kemarin..kemarin itu.." pembicaraan Tobi terputus-putus ia bingung bagaimana mengungkapkannya. Ia juga takut Sakura pingsan lagi setelah melihatnya. Bisa bahaya jika berurusan dengan Sasori nantinya.

"tak apa, Tobi-nii tidak salah. Salam kenal Tobi-nii"

Mata Tobi berkaca-kaca layaknya anak kecil yang usai mendapatkan apa yang dia mau sesudah lama menangis "huaaa Sakura-chan sangat baik. Arigatou Sakura-chan" pembicaraan antara mereka pun tak terelakkan. Meski lebih dominan Konan, Tobi dan Deidara yang membuat suasana hidup. Sakura hanya sesekali menanggapi obrolan mereka saat ditanya. Sisanya mengobrol dengan Sasori disofa kamar Sakura. Lagi Sakura merasakannya lagi, tatapan tajam intens itu terus saja menatapnya. Jantungnya terasa bekerja dua kali lebih cepat. Ingin sekali ia segera pergi dari sini menjauh dari pemuda itu. Tapi ia tak bisa.

"nii-chan" ingat sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan dengan kakaknya, Sakura pun memanggil kakaknya. Salah satu cara untuk tidak peduli akan tatapan itu. Ia sendiri tak peduli juga semua memandangnya. Sasori melangkah menghampiri adiknya, berdiri disamping ranjang Sakura.

"ada apa?" semua atensi teralih pada kakak beradik itu sehingga membuat keadaan hening seketika.

"aku ingin kembali bersekolah"

.

.

.

Mereka semua memutuska untuk berpesta kecil untuk kedatangan Sakura di Paris. Memesan bebrapa makan delivery sebagai pelengkapnya. Ada yang sedang asyik bermain game melalui playstation Sasori dan adapula yang mengobrol dengan Sakura, meski hanya ditanggapi tak terlalu berarti. Sasori hanya berharap agar adiknya bisa membaur dengan teman-temannya, melupakan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Dan kembali menjadi Sakura yang dulu.

Sedangkan seorang pemuda bermata hitam oniks sekelam malam tengah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri memandang perempuan berambut merah muda yang sedang mendengarkan obrolan bersama teman-temannya sesekali menanggapi dengan senyuman atau hanya gumaman. Ada satu hal yang difikirkannya tentang perbedaan sikap, pandangan mata gadis itu kearahnya sungguh berbeda dari memandang teman-temannya yang lainnya. Apalagi saat perkenalan tadi begitu terlihat jelas, mata emerald itu takut menatapnya bahkan saat tidak sengaja mata mereka bertemu Sakura langsung memalingkan wajahnya seperti enggan untuk melihatnya. Sungguh ia tak tahu apa salahnya kenapa Sakura terlihat begitu err membencinya. Padahal mereka baru bertemu hari ini. Sungguh Itachi tak suka ini, ia tak suka diacuhkan.

Itachi memijat pangkal hidungnya, lama-lama memikirkan itu membuatnya pusing. Ia gelengkan kepala mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang banyak menghampirinya. Penasaran adalah hal yang dirasanya untuk saat ini membuat rasa keingintahuaan semakin kuat menghampiri. Jika ada waktu berdua dengan Sakura entah itu kapan Itachi harus mencari tahu berusaha mengorek informasi sebanyak mungkin apalagi jika itu berkaitan dengan adiknya. Bagaimana mungkin hanya melihat mata emaerald gadis itu saja menggetarkan hatinya, degub jantungnya menjadi begitu cepat tidak seperti biasanya.

Ada apa dengannya sakitkah ia, atau ada satu hal yang lain. Atau Rasa yang selama ini belum pernah ia rasakan, hati yang selama ini belum pernah tersentuh siapapun meski banyak wanita yang mendekatinya ia tak tertarik namun ia tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini selama hidupnya ia tak mengenal cinta. Dan kini terasa berbeda. Memikirkannya pun membuat perutnya melilit seperti banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan.

"hn, kau kenapa ?" Sasori bingung melihat salah satu temannya yang duduk disampingnya termenung sambil menatap sang adik yang tengah bercanda dengan teman teman lainnya.

"hn" mendapat jawaban tak berarti dari lawan bicaranya, Sasori pun mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Acuh sajalah. Tidak sadarkah Sasori bahwa orang disekitar dirinya juga merasakan begitu karena gumamannya juga. Tidak enakkan diacuhkan.

Itachi Uchiha, kakak dari Sasuke yang telah menghancurkan Sakura. Sasori tidak menyadari kalau orang terdekatnya adalah kunci untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah menghancurkan adiknya. Itachi lama diparis bersama Sasori dan yang lainnya. Ia jarang pulang ke kota kelahirannya, sehingga ia tidak tahu bagaimana kelakuan adik semata wayangnya disana.

Itachi hanya menghubungi ibunya lewat e-mail atau terkadang menelfonnya untuk menanyakan keadaannya serta adik dan touchannya. cukup tahu saja hubungan Itachi dengan adiknya tidak begitu dekat. Entah karena apa, meski begitu Itachi tetap menyayangi adiknya itu meski setiap bertemu selalu diberi tatapan kebencian dan rasa tidak suka. Sakurapun juga tidak mengetahui hal ini, setidaknya belum tahu tapi untuk sekarang itu lebih baik bukan.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam panjang dikuncir rendah melangkah memasuki kamarnya, setelah seharian waktunya ia habiskan waktunya dikantor dan berpesta kecil diapartement Sasori yang berada tepat didepan apartementnya. Merebahkan diri diranjangnya setelah melepas jas serta dasi yang ia pakai seharian ini.

Menatap langit – langit kamarnya mengingat lelah yang menderanya sepintas terlibat bayangan seorang perempuan pemilik rambut berwarna merah mudah layaknya kelopak bunga sakura, mata hijau jernih seperti daun bisa dibilang perempuan itu layaknya pohon sakura ditambah dengan segala kemysteriusan yang tercipta didalam diri perempuan itu. Awal pertemuan setelah insiden Obito jujur senyuman yang dimiliki perempuan itu manis, menenangkan tapi ia akui senyum itu senyum palsu yang dipaksakan sedangkan mata itu terlihat kosong, hancur, kecewa dan tertera kesedihan yang mendalam. Ada apa dengannya? Membuatnya sungguh penasaran.

Sadar akan pemikirannya tentang adik salah satu sahabatnya itu, Itachi menggelengkan kepala hendak mengusir pikiran pikiran aneh yang berkelibat dalam pikirannya. Bangkit dari tidurannya Itachi berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang memang ada didalam kamarnya. Mandi mungkin dapat menghilangkan penat dan berbagai macam pemikiran diotaknya. Begitu pikirnya.

.

.

.

Bersamaan dengan itu ditempat berbeda dan diwaktu yang sama, seorang perempuan pemilik rambut merah mudah mata jernih sehijau daun memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya gelisah, sembari berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya. Mengingat sosok pemuda yang merupakan teman kakaknya, begitu mengingatkannya tentang pemuda yang telah menghancurkan dirinya. Mata itu sama namun memiliki arti berbeda. Meski sama sama memiliki mata oniks hitam sekelam malam bedanya, mata yang ia lihat hari ini menyiratkan akan keramahan dan kekaguman ketika menatapnya sedangkan mata pemuda yang ia benci menyiratkan akan keangkuhan terlihat sungguh berbeda.

Pemuda itu cukup tampan dengan guratan memanjang dibawah kedua matanya, memiliki rambut panjang yang dikuncir rendah sekilas mereka berdua mirip. Apa mungkin…?, tidak. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pemikiran yang menurutnya aneh. Tidak mungkin. Mereka sungguh berbeda.

Jujur ia tak ingin menatap pemuda itu, melihatnya pun Sakura enggan. Mungkin pemuda itu merasakan tingkah aneh Sakura ketika melihatnya saat perkenalan waktu itu. Bahkan pemuda itu pun terus memperhatikannya. Mata hitam oniks sekelam malam mengingatkan segalanya yang ingin ia lupakan segera. Sungguh ia tak ingin menatap mata itu, mata yang sama tapi berbeda pemilik.

Melihatnya akan membuatnya mengingat apa yang tak ingin diingatnya. Berharap ia tidak bertemu pemuda itu lagi meski kemungkinannya kecil karena mereka tinggal dibangunan yang sama, setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang sebelum ia bisa menenangkan dirinya. Menghentikan pemikirannya, Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Guna membersihkan diri, menghilangkan lelah dan penat yang dideranya juga tentang pemuda itu untuk sementara.

Tahukah kalian berdua. Ditempat yang berbeda kalian berdua saling memikirkan seperti terhubung, melakukan hal yang sama tanpa disengaja. Apakah ini awal dari segalanya. Awal dari hidup baru atau cinta baru bahkan bisa saja kedua duanya. Entahlah. Lebih baik kita ikuti saja alur dari cerita abal-abal ini.

.

.

.

Pagi menjemput, setiap orang mulai melakukan aktifitasnya. Kesibukan di kota Paris tak pernah terhenti. Semua mengejar uang, uang memang bukan segalanya tapi segalanya butuh uang kan? Saat dimana kau hanya berdiam diri tanpa bertindak, disaat itu pula kau merasa dunia tak pantas untukmu. Disaat itu pula segala harapan yang selama ini ingin kau wujudkan terasa tak berarti lagi. Musnah. Jadi bangkit dan mulailah hari baru, lupakan segala apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu. Tatap masa depan, hadapi dunia. Tutup telinga, jika kau merasa ucapan mereka akan menghancurkanmu. Masa depanmu ada di tanganmu bukan mereka yang menghina dan merendahkanmu. Bangkit..bangkit..bangkit.. kau bisa.

Hari ini Sakura bertransformasi sebagai sosok baru yang akan kembali menuntut ilmu agar dapat mengejar mimpi-mimpinya dan membanggakan kakaknya. Kemarin malam, usai pesta kecil ia dan kakaknya melanjutkan pembicaraan mengenai keinginannya untuk bersekolah. Kakaknya pun menyetujuinya dan esoknya Yamato atas perintah kakaknya mencarikan sekolah untuknya. Sekarang tibalah hari ini ia akan bersekolah kembali. Dengan baju rajut berlengan panjang hingga menutupi separuh telapak tangannya berwarna hijau tua dipadu padankan bersama celana jeans juga syal hijau muda melilit dileher jenjangnya dan surai merah mudahnya digerai. Keluar dari kamarnya, netra hijau cerah miliknya bertemu pandang dengan hazel nut kakaknya. Senyum tipis pun terukir diwajah mereka berdua.

"ohayou Saki"

"ohayou nii-chan" ucap Sakura yang kini duduk berhadapan dengan Sasori, mereka menikmati sarapan pagi dalam diam. Menu ala kadar yang dibuat Sasori cukup untuk mengenyangkan perut mereka. Sandwich bersama segelas susu untuk Sakura dan kopi hitam untuk dirinya sendiri.

"hari pertamamu bersekolah, biarkan aku mengantarmu" Sakura mengangguk, meng iyakan keinginan kakaknya.

Kakak beradik melangkah keluar dari apartement, mereka berpapasan dengan Itachi yang juga keluar dari apartementnya. Kebetulan apartement Itachi dan Sasori berada dalam satu lantai, berhadapan.

"hn" sapa Itachi dengan gumaman andalannya.

"hn" Sasori melakukan hal sama, Itachi mendecak. Sedangkan Sakura menundukkan kepalanya tak ingin melihat sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya dan kakaknya. Mata laki-laki itu sejenak menatap Sakura beberapa detik sebelum beralih ke Sasori. "aku akan mengantar Sakura bersekolah, ini hari pertamanya"

"aa, aku mengerti. Selamat untukmu" ucap Itachi yang untuk Sakura tapi perempuan itu tidak menjawab masih dalam posisi yang sama menundukkan kepalanya. "semoga kau betah disini"

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk berjalan bersama menuju lift, tepat didepan lift ponsel Sasori bergetar sebuah panggilan dari sekretarisnya membuat kening sasori berkerut. Ia pun memilih menjauh untuk mengangkat telpon meninggalkan Itachi dan Sakura yang saling diam. Beberapa menit Sasori kembali "ne Saki, nii-chan tak bisa mengantarmu. Yamato akan menuju kesini dan dia akan mengantarmu. Kolega meminta untuk meeting pagi ini karena nanti mereka harus lepas landas ke London untuk urusan mendadak. Tak apa?" ujar Sasori dengan wajah menyesal menatap Sakura disisi kanannya didalam lift.

"hn Sasori, biarkan aku yang mengantarnya. Kita satu arah, sepertinya jika harus menunggu Yamato, Sakura akan terlambat" Itachi berujar dengan menunjuk jam tangannya bermaksud memberi tahu waktu pada Sasori.

"ti-tidak per-perlu, aku menunggu Yamato-san saja niichan" tolak Sakura secara terbata-bata.

"benar kata Itachi Sakura, kau ikut dengannya. Tidak baik untukmu dihari pertama sekolah kau terlambat. Tidak ada " jemari Sasori terarah mengelus puncak kepala Sakura "nii-chan berangkat dulu. titip Sakura, Itachi" melihat Itachi mengangguk, Sasori pun beranjak pergi menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

Selama lima menit perjalanan didalam mobil Itachi terjadi keheningan. Baik Sakura maupun Itachi merasa enggan untuk memulai sebuah percakapan. Enggan bukan berarti tidak mau hanya saja mereka berdua bingung ingin mengucapkan apa.

"kau tau, aku merasa kau takut melihatku" Itachi memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan yang tercipta dan Sakura menjengit kaget akan pertanyaan tak terduga dari Itachi pada dirinya. ia tetap diam. "entahlah, aku hanya merasakan itu. Tak apa jika kau tak ingin menjawabnya tapi.." sejenak mata oniks milik Itachi melirik Sakura yang masih dalam posisi sama menatap jalan melalui jendela samping , sebelum ia sendiri kembali focus melihat jalanan didepan sana. "…tidak semua orang sama" Sakura menoleh cepat menatap Itachi, matanya membola mendengar penuturan pemuda yang empat tahun lebih tua diatasnya. Fikirannya tak focus, pandangan kosong. Sungguh ia bingung darimana Itachi bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu seakan ia tahu semuanya.

"kau bicara seolah kau tahu segalanya" seringai kecil muncul dibibir Itachi, akhirnya Sakura buka mulut juga.

"aku memang tidak tahu, tapi aku akan tahu" jawab Itachi seolah menantang Sakura.

"tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan jika kau tahu semuanya" lirih Sakura, matanya kembali focus menatap pemandangan disampingnya.

"kau tahu, dalam dunia ini ada beberapa karakter orang disekitar kita. Topeng pun tak lepas dari orang-orang itu. Sekarang tinggal bagaimana cara kita lebih pintar dan cermat menilai tapi ingat satu hal apa yang kau pikir sama dari segi fisik belum tentu sama dari segi sifat atau tingkah laku. Itu Berbeda karena cover tidak menjamin segalanya terlihat"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Maaf kalau chapter ini tidak nyambung.. semoga suka. See you next chapter yaa…


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **LIFE**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD yang tidak tepat, tidak jelas, belibet, gak nyambung dan sebagainya.**

Dibutuhkan kritik dan saran dalam bentuk apapun, akan diterima dengan senang hati :)

* * *

MawarPutih :Lanjut thor san. **( ini sudah dilanjut.. baca terus ya.. :))**

: Kyaaaaaaa akhir.a ItaSaku bicra jg, aishhh aku jd senyum2 sndri :v... Semangat ya nulis.a :). **( hahaha.. iya, awas jangan senyum-senyum sendiri nanti banyak yang berfikiran aneh loh** **. oke terima kasih dukungannya :)** **)**

Luca Marvell : ya ampun itachi. akhirnya dia bisa ngomong ke sakura. moga itasaku makin banyak di chap depan! **( iya, semoga sesuai ya di chapter ini. mereka banyak muncul kok )**

btw ada beberapa typo kayak "focus" mungkin itu pengaruh wordnya **( ini memang pengaruh words nya akan aku perbaiki. Terima kasih :)** **)**

hira yukiko : akhirnya nemu ff itasaku dan akatsuki ya ampun seneng banget rasanya cepetan update donk **( aku juga seneng kamu mau baca hehehe, makasih loh ya..:) )**

Fahira700 :itasaku kau akhirnya muncul juga **( hehehe iya, makasih udah baca :)** **)**

hanazono yuri : Lanjuuuut **( ini sudah dilanjut, baca terus ya, semoga suka sama chapter ini :)** **)**

* * *

Surai merah mudahnya tersapu angin hingga berterbangan kemana-mana termasuk wajahnya tapi perempuan itu-Sakura- tidak memperdulikannya. Ia menatap lurus kedepan. Fikirannya menerawang jauh ke masa lalunya. Perkataan Itachi membuatnya terganggu hingga ia tidak bisa memejamkan mata dan memilih bersantai di balkon kamarnya. Menatap lampu-lampu Paris ditengah kegelapan malam yang tampak begitu indah.

Diakui selama ini ia salah mengenal orang, salah memilih teman, salah terlalu mudah mempercayai orang yang sekarang malah mengahancurkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi apa boleh dibuat, semuanya telah terjadi dan ia telah hancur sekarang. Memilih menjauh dari dunia dan menutup diri dari siapapun. Hanya karena takut mengalami hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Ini akan menjadi sebuah pembelajaran. Bukankah hidup harus terus berjalan.

'tak semua orang sama' apa salah jika dirinya berusaha untuk menjauhi Itachi dan memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu jauh mengenal pemuda itu hanya karena sedikit kemiripan dengan pemuda yang telah banyak salah? Ia hanya mencoba bangkit, namun jika dipikir-pikir sekali lagi Itachi tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua ini. bahkan mereka baru kenal sekarang dan dirinya memutuskan tak ingin mengenalnya padahal pemuda itu salah satu teman baik kakaknya. Perasaan tidak enak menghampiri benaknya saat terus-terusan ia menghindari pemuda yang sama sekali tidak salah dan mungkin hanya satu kesalahannya. Kemiripan.

.

.

"apa matamu tidak bisa berhenti menatapku?" ujar sengit Sakura pada pemuda yang kini berada dalam satu lift dengannya. Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat berusaha untuk tidak perduli, rasa jengah tiba-tiba muncul membuat dirinya sendiri mau tidak mau menegur pemuda yang kelihatan tua karena kerutan diwajahnya tapi tidak tua. Membingungkan, pemuda itu sudah berada didepan pintu apartement kakaknya dengan bersender ditembok sembari melipat kedua tangannya menatap bosan dirinya. Dan sialnya kakaknya itu menitipkan dirinya sekali lagi pada pemuda itu hanya karena rapat penting pagi-pagi sekali dan juga karena ia terlambat bangun tidur membuatnya terkurung bersama pemuda stoic yang tidak pernah berhenti menatapnya.

"hn" Sakura mendecih tak suka "aku hanya merasa penasaran padamu, entah kenapa kau membuatku penasaran dan kau seperti bukan dirimu yang kemarin" ia tersentak, entah kenapa wajahnya mulai memanas. Antara malu dan kesal. Melampiaskan kekesalannya Sakura memukul Itachi menggunakan buku yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

Buk.. 'auu'

"kenapa kau memukulku?"

"lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu dan ceppat antarkan aku" puas dengan memukul lengan Itachi tepat dibahunya dan melihat Itachi sedikit merintih karena ulahnya ia berlalu meninggalkan pemuda itu "aa,kurasa kau lebih cerewet daripada waktu kau mengenalkan dirimu padaku saat itu dan juga aku baru tahu jika wajahmu bisa menunjukkan ekspressi lain selain datar " detik itu juga Itachi terpaku, dalam hati membenarkan perkataan Sakura dan tentang ekspressi yang berubah 'oh shit benarkah?'

"bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu, Sakura?" Sakura menatap Itachi dengan dua alis yang saling bertaut.

"bukankah kau sudah bertanya" jawab Sakura seadanya. Itachi mendengus mendegarnya.

"kau benar, mungkin lain kali saja aku bertanya padamu"

"kenapa?"

"hn"

Alis Sakura semakin bertaut, matanya menatap intens pria disampingnya yang sedang mengemudi. Entah apa arti tatapan itu. "boleh aku katakan sesuatu" sang lawan bicara hanya melirik karena harus fokus mengemudi jika tak ingin celaka. "aku tak suka gumamanmu itu. Terasa menyebalkan ditelingaku"

"terasa menyebalkan atau kau pernah mendengarnya dari seseorang" seketika itu Sakura bungkam. "bukankah kakakmu juga selalu mengucapkannya?" tak ada sahutan, membuat Itachi harus melirik kursi penumpang disampingnya dan dilihatnya Sakura hanya diam mematung disana. "apa kata-kataku melukaimu?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya bukan untuk menatap Itachi melainkan pemandangan luar dari jendela sampingnya. "tidak, nii-chan tak akan sama dengan dia saat mengatakan itu tapi kau.." bibir Sakura terkatup, enggan meneruskan ucapannya. Merasa terlalu jauh mengungkapkan apa yang dirasanya pada Itachi, yang jelas-jelas hanya orang luar. Kenalpun karena laki-laki itu teman kakaknya.

"sama dan mirip dengan dia" Sakura tersentak ia menoleh cepat pada Itachi yang kembali fokus menyetir. Pandangannya kosong, pikirannya kacau..

"darimana kau tahu?" sedangkan Itachi kali ini memilih diam. Sesaat ia tak suka melihat wajah murung Sakura dan pandangan kosong gadis itu. Hatinya terasa ikut sakit, dadanya pun terkepal dipegangan kemudi. Berita yang didengarnya dari pesuruhnya tadi malam, memperjelas semuanya. Adiknya… keterlaluan.

"ada saatnya dimana kau harus tau tetapi tidak untuk sekarang" senyum tipis Itachi berikan pada Sakura sesaat setelah ia menepikan mobilnya didepan gerbang sekolah Sakura. "turunlah, nanti kau terlambat"

"tapi…"

"Sakura.. tidak ada waktu lagi. Kau bisa terlambat" dengan berat hati Sakura turun dari mobil Itachi. Pikirannya masih terbayang percakapannya dengan Itachi dan kata-kata pemuda itu yang selalu terngiang dikepalanya. Itachi adalah pemuda yang tenang dalam menghadapi apapun, ucapannya penuh teka-teki seseorang akan terdesak dan berkata jujur dihadapannya tanpa diminta, ada saatnya ia menjadi pemuda kaku dan tegas jika berhubungan dengan hal yang tak ia sukai. Itachi sendiri sudah berlalu pergi menuju kantornya.

.

.

.

Pukul 12 siang, rapat antara sasori dan itachi untuk kerja sama mereka telah usai. Sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua. Beberapa pegawai yang terlibat sudah meninggalkan ruang rapat untuk istirahat makan siang. Itachi memutuskan makan siang dikantor temannya itu, menyuruh OB untuk memsankan makan siang dan mengantarnya ke ruangan sasori. Entah, ia enggan untuk pergi. Pikirannya sedang tidak fokus, bayang-bayang akan gadis it uterus menghantuinya. Pesanan makanan sudah diantar OB sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Mereka memakannya dalam diam, duduk disofa panjang berdua. Didepan dan samping kanan mereka disuguhi pemandangan kota paris melalui balkon dan dinding kaca.

"hn, ada apa denganmu ?" suara Sasori memecah keheningan diantara mereka, Itachi yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasori pun mengangkat satu alisnya pertanda tak mengerti. Laki-laki merah itu pun menghela nafas pelan sejenak "kau aneh, seperti ada yang kau pikirkan. Aku mengenalmu bukan hanya sehari kau tahu itu"

Mendengar Sasori berbicara dengan kata yang panjang itu berarti ia bertanya dengan serius dan harus dijawab. Bukti dari rasa kekhawatirannya pada teman masa kecilnya, kalau dengan orang lain mungkin ia enggan untuk berbicara panjang selain teman akatsukinya begitupun Itachi sendiri "ada orang yang beberapa hari ini mengambil alih pikiranku Sasori"

Mengangkat satu alisnya, bingung Sasori kembali bertanya dan menatap intens pemuda disebelahnya sedangkan pemuda itu menatap lurus kedepan "apa maksudmu ?"

"setiap bertemu dengan orang itu, jantungku bergemuruh berdetak kencang. Dan selalu memikirkannya bahkan dalam satu hari aku tidak bertemu dengannya, aku terus memikirkannya serasa ingin selalu bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, apa lagi pada.."Itachi terdiam, baru kali ini ia berbicara sepanjang ini menceritakan segala masalahnya sebelumnya ia tak pernah melakukannya. Mungkin hanya berbicara singkat ketika sahabatnya bertanya tentang masalahnya lalu menyelesaikan sendiri dan saat meeting kerja namun dalam hal ini ia membutuhkan tempat mencurahkan hatinya juga mendapatkan saran mencari tahu apa yang dirasakan saat ini. Sungguh orang itu telah merubah dirinya,Itachi kemudian melanjutkan ".. seorang perempuan"

Sasori tentu kaget mendengarnya, baru kali ini sahabatnya Itachi membicarakan seorang perempuan biasanya ia acuh pada perempuan manapun yang mendekatinya. Bahkan ia menganggap kekasih Itachi hanyalah pekerjaannya mengingat Itachi yang gila bekerja. Siapa perempuan yang berhasil meluluhkan hati sahabatnya itu. Ia pantas mendapatkan penghargaan selamat karena telah mematahkan isu yang mengira jika Uchiha Itachi adalah seorang guy "aku juga tak pernah merasakan hal itu, belum untuk saat ini. Tapi aku tahu itu Cinta Itachi. Kau jatuh cinta. Siapa perempuan beruntung itu?"

Itachi membulatkan matanya menatap Sasori yang tengah menatapnya juga. Ternyata benar perkiraannya selama ini, bahwa apa yang ia rasakan selama ini adalah cinta. Hal yang tabu untuknya kini datang menghampiri untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Menghela nafas berat Itachi kembali berucap dengan pandangan focus kedepan "kau benar, aku sudah menduganya Sasori. Namun diawal pertemuan orang itu selalu menatapku berbeda, bukan tatapan cinta ataupun tatapan kagum. Melainkan tatapan takut, benci dan kecewa. Ia seperti enggan menatapku ketika tanpa sengaja mata kita bertemu. Aku tak tahu apa salahku ? padahal aku dengannya baru bertemu, iya aku yakin sekali baru bertemu dengannya meski sekarang menjadi sedikit lebih baik. Dan itu yang juga aku pikirkan selain tentang perasaanku"

Mendengus pelan karena kesal pertanyaannya dijawab dengan rasa penasaran Itachi akan sosok itu tanpa menjawab rasa penasaran dirinya akan siapa sosok itu, yang membuat sahabatnya seperti ini. Sasori memutuskan kembali bertanya dan memastikan sahabatnya kali ini memberi tahu untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya.

"kutanya sekali lagi, siapa orang yang kau maksud Itachi dan kuharap kau menjawabnya kali ini?"

"kalau aku menjawab, apa kau bisa menerima ?"

Perempatan siku muncul didahi Sasori, apa hubungannya dengan pertanyaan Itachi itu. Ia kan yang bertanya tapi mengapa balik diberi pertanyaan. Apa jatuh cinta dapat memiringkan otak sahabatnya ini. Ck, jatuh cinta memang gila. Dengan sedikit kesal Sasori pun hanya memberi jawaban dengan deheman saja. "hn"

Dada Itachi bergemuruh, bahkan hanya memikirkannya pun ia merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Menarik nafas dalam dalam secara perlahan menghembuskannya mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Yang mana malah membuat Sasori kesal karena ia benci menunggu.

"Sakura, adikmu"

Mendengar jawaban Itachi mata Sasori membulat, adiknya. Astaga,, Itachi pasti bercanda. "kau bercanda bukan ?" yang ditanya langsung menoleh menatap Sasori seolah berkata -aku serius-menatap keseriusan yang ia lihat dari mata Itachi dan menunjukkan kebenaran apa adanya itu. Tanpa dibuat-buat. Apa yang bisa Sasori lakukan, ia tak mungkin memaksa cinta itu sendiri ia juga tidak mungkin melarang Itachi untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada adiknya. Cinta itu hadir tanpa bisa dicegah pada siapapun itu termasuk pada diri seorang Uchiha Itachi ini.

Hening menyelimuti mereka, mereka tengah asyik dengan pemikiran masing masing. Itachi mencoba berpikir positif berharap Sasori bisa menerimanya mengingat Sasori begitu overprotective terhadap adiknya itu. Tapi diterima atau tidak bukan masalah untuk Itachi. Itachi akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan Sakura karena ini hal pertama untuknya dan ia akan memperjuangkannya.

"Sakura adalah adikku satu-satunya, aku sangat menyayanginya melebihi aku menyayangi diriku sendiri. Aku selalu ingin menjaganya meski beberapa kali aku lengah dan ia terluka. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya, akupun akan menghancurkan orang-orang yang menyakitinya" Sasori terdiam menerawang kedepan akan sosok adik yang disayanginya sedangkan Itachi tetap pada posisinya menatap lurus kedepan. "aku juga tak melarangmu untuk jatuh cinta padanya, kita tak pernah tau bukan. Cinta hadir pada siapa saja tapi.." Itachi spontan menoleh menghadap Sasori setelah mendengar penuturan pemuda baby face itu dan merasa tegang akan kata 'tapi' "..kau tahu, nama Uchiha dalam dirimu bisa kapan saja mempengaruhi Sakura" pemuda Uchiha itu terdiam.

Sasori beranjak dari sofa berdiri dan melanjutkan ucapannya yang memang belum selesai. "aku akan senang kalau Sakura memiliki perasaan yang sama padamu Itachi. Karena aku tahu dirimu luar dalam Itachi, kau orang yang baik dan aku percaya padamu untuk menjaganya seandainya Sakura juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padamu. Kalau pun tidak, berjuanglah ! dapatkan hatinya. Bukankah itu tipe Uchiha tak pernah menyerah eh, Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, benar" Sasori menyeringai menoleh pada itachi dibelakangnya "mungkin untuk sekarang setidaknya sampai Sakura sembuh jangan mengatakan jika kau juga Uchiha, mungkin alasan Sakura takut dan seakan membenci Uchiha tidak kita ketahui, kita hanya bisa menunggu Sakura untuk berbicara sendiri tentang kebenarannya"

Itachi menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis yang tertera diwajahnya sebelum berganti dengan wajah datar. Senyum karena senang secara tidak langsung Sasori telah memberi izin padanya untuk mendekati dan menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura dan sedih akan penuturan terakhir pemuda merah itu tentang hubungan Uchiha dan Sakura. Perkiraan dalam pikirannya pun belum terbukti ia tidak mungkin berbicara dengan Sasori sekarang "arigatou Sasori". 'dan maafkan aku, aku bukannya ingin menyembunyikan apa yang aku pikirkan dan perkirakan padamu aku hanya menunggu bukti kebenaran saja dan aku akan memberitahumu' uja itachi dalam hati.

"mengenai sikap Sakura padamu, aku tidak tahu Itachi. Kau tahu sendiri ada yang ia sembunyikan dariku dan ia juga tidak bercerita padaku, melihat luka lebam dibeberapa tubuhnya waktu itu membuatku marah dan aku akan menghancurkan siapapun yang melukai adikku" Itachi hanya diam mendengarkan cerita Sasori tentang gadis incarannya tersebut. Mendengar cerita Sasori tentang beberapa luka lebam ditubuh Sakura yang baru diketahuinya membuatnya mengepalkan tangan dengan rahang yang mengeras marah dan memiliki ambisi yang sama seperti Sasori. Akan menghancurkan siapapun yang melukai sakuranya –sejak kapan Sakura menjadi milikmu, eh Itachi- beranjak dari sofa lalu berjalan menuju Sasori yang berdiri membelakangi tak jauh darinya, menepuk bahu pemuda itu dan.."aku akan ikut membantumu untuk memberi pelajaran pada orang yang menyakitinya Sasori, Sakura sudah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupku. meski nantinya Sakura tak membalas cintaku". 'termasuk jika aku harus berhadapan dengan adikku sendiri'

"jangan menyerah sebelum mencoba Itachi"

"hn,aku tahu itu"

.

.

.

Sakura pov..

Kakak sedang menungguku dibawah karena aku harus kembali keatas untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal. Setelah mendapatkannya aku segera melangkahkan kakiku keluar apartement. Menutup pintu apartement, kemudian berbalik untuk melangkah kembali namun sebelum melangkah, langkahku lebih dulu berhenti terkejut dengan sosok yang berada didepanku kini.

Kupalingkan muka, beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut, tapi langkahku terhenti akibat tarikan tangan dari seseorang dibelakangku. "hn, ada apa?" tanpa menoleh kebalakang aku bertanya padanya. Aku tak ingin menatapnya sungguh. Ternyata do'a ku untuk tidak lagi bertemu dengannya dalam waktu dekat tak terkabul padahal aku ingin menenangkan detak jantungku yang selalu berdegub saat didekatnya.

Namun tak ada jawaban, yang ada hanya tatapan tajam menusuk dari balik punggungku. Menghela nafas aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kembali "kalau memang tidak ada yang ditanyakan, lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku dan biarkan aku pergi" tanpa menunggu waktu lama ia melepaskan tanganku lalu dengan langkah cepat aku berjalan menuju lift untuk kelantai bawah menemui kakaknya.

Sakura pov end.

.

.

.

Itachi pov..

Setelah melakukan aktifitas berbagai ritual pagi, aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar untuk keluar dari apartementnya. Menutup pintu lalu berbalik, langkahku mendadak terhenti dengan sosok yang terlihat dikedua mataku yang juga menutup pintu apartementnya. Sosok yang sedari tadi malam hadir dipikiranku bahkan sampai terbawa mimpi. Terdiam membeku menatap intens sosok itu, hingga sosok itu berbalik, mata hitamku bertemu dengan emerald indah miliknya membuatku terdiam terpaku dengan degub jantung yang berdegub kencang. Mata itu masih sama, memandangku dengan enggan, sekilas terlihat kilatan kesal di mata hijau sejernih emerald itu. Lama terdiam ia membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa bisa kucegah, entah karena apa tanganku meraih tangannya dan menghentikan jalannya. "ada apa ?" dia bertanya dengan suara merdu yang membuatku menegang. Jantung ini pun semakin kencang berdegub seperti lari jarak jauh beribu ribu , Ada apa denganku ini. Kenapa reaksi tubuhku ketika berhadapan dengannya berbeda.

Tak berapa lama sosok itu kembali bersuara "kalau memang tidak ada yang ditanyakan, lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku dan biarkan aku pergi" mendengarnya aku dengan spontan melepaskan cengkraman tanganku padanya. Sosok itu lalu melangkah menjauh dariku, kutatap punggungnya yang mulai menjauh sampai hilang dibalik pitu lift. Aku seperti orang bodoh sekarang, terdiam membisu hanya karena seorang wanita. Ada apa denganku, aku bukanlah orang yang suka diperintah ataupun bukan orang yang suka menerima penolakkan. Tapi berhadapan dengaannya membuatku berbeda dari biasanya. Apa benar ini yang namanya cinta ? cinta adalah hal yang tabu untukku. Aku tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini dengan siapapun. aku pun tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, sungguh banyak perempuan diluar sana yang berusaha menarik perhatianku, mencoba mendekatiku namun tidak ada yang bisa membuatku seperti ini. Menghela nafas mencoba menenangkan pikiranku, sebelum aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk pergi kekantor karena tidak ingin menjadi contoh yang buruk untuk para pegawaiku dikantor.

Itachi pov end..

Mungkin hari ini ia ingin hari berlalu begitu cepat. Ide dalam pikirannya akan ia diskusikan dengan Sasori hingga besok pagi ia akan melakukan misinya. 'PENDEKATAN dengan SAKURA' seringai terukir dibibir Itachi lalu menghilang dibalik lift.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya pagi-pagi sekali seorang pemuda sedang berkutat didapur, kalau kalian itu dapur miliknya itu salah besar. Dapur itu adalah milik sahabatnya yang tinggal didepan apartementnya. Sebenarnya didapur apartementnya secara teknis lengkap dengan berbagai alat-alat dapur maupun bahan-bahan masakan karena pemuda ini juga hobi memasak, ia jago sekali dalam hal memasak berkat ajaran orang tuanya di masa kecil bukan ajaran sih sebenarnya keinginannya sendiri untuk bisa memasak dan sekarang keinginannya itu dapat berguna untuk dirinya yang jauh dari orang tua juga untuk mendekati seorang perempuan mungkin.. salah satu trik dari pemuda Uchiha ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Itachi yang sedang berada didapur apartement sahabatnya Sasori, untuk memasakkan sebuah masakan special. Demi cinta pertamanya dia akan melakukan apapun itu.

Disalah satu ruangan yang berada ditempat yang sama dengan pemuda itu, terlihat seorang perempuan yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Mengerjapkan mata untuk menerima cahaya dari luar ia bangkit dari tidurnya untuk bergegas mandi. Begini memang kesehariannya bangun tidur, pergi sekolah dan pulang ke apartement langsung tanpa ada niatan untuk jalan-jalan padahal kota ditempatnya ini begitu indah dan ia melewatkan semua itu demi pendidikannya lalu belajar. Tak ada niatan untuknya mengikuti jejak kakaknya memimpin perusahaan dia ingin memulai semuanya dari awal menjadi seorang dokter dan desainer. Biarkan kakaknya saja yang melanjutkan perusahaan keluarga yang dulu dibangun dari nol oleh orang tuanya, ia yakin kakaknya mampu untuk memimpin perusahaan tersebut terbukti dengan kesuksesan yang diterima kakaknya, AKASAURA GROUP menjadi perusahaan posisi pertama dieropa dalam bidang property.

Keluar dari kamar lengkap dengan segala kebutuhan untuk menimba ilmu lalu menutup pintu kamar dan beranjak menuju meja makan. Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia didapur dekat meja makan ada sosok pemuda yang sangat ia hindari bukan membencinya tapi melihat pemuda itu membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa berbeda. Sosok pemuda yang ia kenal sebagai Itachi, entah apa marganya sosok itu tidak menyebutkannya saat perkenalan pertama mereka. Itachi sendiri yang melihat sosok perempuan adik sahabatnya Akasuna Sakura terdiam terpaku saling menatap, Itachi sempat melihat kilatan keterkejutan dari mata Sakura. Memberanikan diri Itachi berusaha mengalahkan degub jantungnya untuk menyapa Sakura yang juga terdiam terpaku menatapnya. Hanya didepan perempuan inilah ia akan membuang sifat Uchiha yang terkenal dingin.

"ohayou Saku"

Sakura tentu syok dengan sapaan pemuda didepannya ini. Tanpa melihat pemuda itu Sakura melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk dikursi meja makan sembari melangkah ia membalas sapaan Itachi karena ia tahu tentang kesopanan. "hn, ohayou " jawab Sakura dan sekali lagi tanpa menatap Itachi. Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Itachi menarik ujung kedua bibirnya senyuman tipis tertera diwajahnya.

"Sasori sudah berangkat kekantor Saku, dan aku juga memasakkan nasi goreng untuk kita" ujar Itachi sembari menyajikan dua piring nasi goreng kemudian meletakkan didepan Sakura dan untuknya sendiri. Posisi mereka saat ini saling berhadapan.

"sebenarnya apa maumu ? kenapa kau ada disini" lirih Sakura pelan dengan mata menunduk menatap nasi goreng yang dihidangkan Itachi.

"makan dulu Saku dan aku tidak menerima penolakan. Setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah" mendengar jawaban Itachi. Sakura mendengus pelan dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Itachi karena memang ia lapar juga sementara Itachi hanya dapat menyeringai senang.

Setelah perdebatan kecil antara Sakura dan Itachi mengenai Itachi akan mengantar Sakura kesekolah namun penolakan yang ia dapat dari Sakura. Akhirnya Sakura memilih mengalah dan duduk manis dikursi samping kursi pengemudi menatap jendela luar mobil. Sesekali melirik Itachi yang terlihat fokus menyetir. Ingin menanyakan sesuatu namun berkali kali ia tahan.. Namun rasa penasaran dirinya menguat sehingga dengan posisi tetap menatap luar jendela mobil, Sakura membuka suaranya.

"apa sebenarnya maumu ?"

Mendengar suara Sakura yang terdengar merdu ditelinganya spontan Itachi menoleh menghadap Sakura sebentar lalu kembali menatap jalanan didepannya.

"kau..kenapa tidak pernah berani menatapku lebih lama" ujar Itachi ngasal. Karena bingung mau menjawabnya bagaimana? Padahal Sakura sedikit demi sedikit sudah berani padanya.

"bukan urusanmu"

"tentu urusanku, jika itu berkaitan denganku"

"terserah, aku tidak peduli"

"aku tidak akan berhenti sampai mendapatkan jawabannya Sakura, kau harus tahu itu. Aku takkan pernah bosan mencari tahu darimu. Aku ingin mendengar sendiri dari bibirrmu itu" tekad kuat Itachi untuk mendapat jawaban atas rasa penasarannya dan akan sebuah kebenaran.

"dan aku juga tak akan pernah bosan untuk menutup mulut"

"hn, aku akan membuatmu buka mulut kalau begitu" Itachi menyeringai menatap Sakura yang masih dengan posisi yang sama menatap luar jendela. Melihat ekspressi Sakura yang gampang berubah kesal, cemberut, marah yang membuat Itachi gemas sendiri melihatnya. Sakura kemudian keluar dari mobil karena telah sampai tujuannya namun sebelum benar benar keluar mobil..

"aku akan menjemputmu dan aku tidak terima penolakan" tak ada jawaban yang ada hanya terdengar pintu mobil yang ditutup dengan kasar pertanda sang penutup pintu sedang kesal. Itachi menghela nafas pelan menenangkan dirinya "selalu saja seperti ini ketika berada didekatnya" gumam Itachi yang mulai menjauh dari tempat Sakura berada menuju kantornya untuk kembali bekerja seperti biasa.

.

.

.

Hari ini seluruh anggota Akatsuki tengah berkumpul ditempat biasa mereka berkumpul. Dan hari ini pula tepat satu minggu Uchiha Itachi melakukan pendekatan dengan adik Sasori, Akasuna Sakura namun semua itu tidak berjalan lancar karena penolakan-penolakan yang diberikan Sakura untuknya meski begitu seorang Uchiha Itachi tidak akan pernah menyerah. Semua sahabatnya telah mengetahui semua yang dilakukannya untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Salahkan saja mulut besar Deidara yang memergoki Uchiha sulung itu tengah berada di caffe bersama Sakura dengan paksaan tentunya, Sakura mau berada di caffe dengannya.

Melihat Itachi yang senyum-senyum sendiri membuat seluruh sahabatnya heran. Pasalnya Itachi saat ini berbeda dari Itachi biasanya, ya meskipun Itachi orangnya ramah terkadang sedikit bisa bercanda, termasuk pendengar yang baik tak jarang Itachi adalah orang yang suka mengintimidasi orang yang baru dikenalnya bahkan tak mudah baginya percaya pada rekan bisnisnya sendiri dan sama seperti Uchiha yang lain Itachi juga irit bicara jika itu pada hal yang menurutnya tidak penting. "hem, kau baik-baik saja Itachi" ujar Pain menyadarkan Itachi dari lamunannya.

Lamunannya Itachi pun buyar mendengar suara yang tidak ada enak-enaknya dari sahabatnya Pain, "tidak pernah sebaik ini"

"kau tidak ingin berbagi kebahagiaanmu pada kami semua Itachi,un ?" siapa lagi kali ini yang bergantian bertanya pada Itachi kalau bukan Deidara terbukti dengan akhiran 'un' setiap kalimat atau pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

Itachi hanya memberikan senyum tipis pada sahabatnya yang penasaran termasuk orang yang berperan penting dalam hubungannya nanti dengan Sakura, " ada sedikit kemajuan, mendekatinya. kalian tahulah"

"kau berhasil Itachi padahal aku berharap kau gagal agar aku bisa menjadikan bunga sakura menjadi milikku"

"ittai, apa-apa an kalian. Kenapa kalian berdua memukul kepalaku. Sakit tau "ringis Hidan

"aku tak akan memberi kesempatan padamu, dan aku tidak akan menyerah menjadikannya milikku" tegas Itachi penuh keyakinan.

"aku juga tak akan mengijinkan Sakura bersama denganmu yang memiliki aliran sesat" Sasori menyahut tanpa perduli ringisan Hidan. Sementara itu..

"hahaha,, kasian sekali hidan senpai. Hahah" tawa seorang Tobi menggelegar menganggap kejadian barusan adalah hal terlucu dalam hidupnya, padahal ia menertawakan sahabatnya yang lagi menderita akibat dua pukulan kepala dari kedua orang yang overprotective pada Sakura. Hidan yang tak terima pun melakukan hal serupa pada Tobi dan akhirnya mereka malah saling pukul disertai teriakan protes dari keduanya. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat kekonyolan Hidan dan Tobi. Tontonan yang menarik tidak boleh dilewatkan bukan.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Aduh, maafkan aku kalau chapter ini gak nyambung, berantakan atau aneh dan membosankan juga banyak kekurangan lainnya. Sebenarnya aku gak yakin dengan chapter ini, semoga suka deh.. makasih untuk semuanya ya.. yang baca, follow, favorite dan revieeww.. saran dan kritiknya ditungguuuuu… apalagi kalau kritikan yang pedas.. see you next chapter..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter sebelumnya..

Itachi hanya memberikan senyum tipis pada sahabatnya yang penasaran termasuk orang yang berperan penting dalam hubungannya nanti dengan Sakura, " ada sedikit kemajuan, mendekatinya. kalian tahulah"

"kau berhasil Itachi padahal aku berharap kau gagal agar aku bisa menjadikan bunga sakura menjadi milikku"

"ittai, apa-apa an kalian. Kenapa kalian berdua memukul kepalaku. Sakit tau "ringis Hidan

"aku tak akan memberi kesempatan padamu, dan aku tidak akan menyerah menjadikannya milikku" tegas Itachi penuh keyakinan.

"aku juga tak akan mengijinkan Sakura bersama denganmu yang memiliki aliran sesat" Sasori menyahut tanpa perduli ringisan Hidan. Sementara itu..

"hahaha,, kasian sekali hidan senpai. Hahah" tawa seorang Tobi menggelegar menganggap kejadian barusan adalah hal terlucu dalam hidupnya, padahal ia menertawakan sahabatnya yang lagi menderita akibat dua pukulan kepala dari kedua orang yang overprotective pada Sakura. Hidan yang tak terima pun melakukan hal serupa pada Tobi dan akhirnya mereka malah saling pukul disertai teriakan protes dari keduanya. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat kekonyolan Hidan dan Tobi. Tontonan yang menarik tidak boleh dilewatkan bukan.

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **LIFE**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD yang tidak tepat, tidak jelas, belibet, gak nyambung dan sebagainya.**

Dibutuhkan kritik dan saran dalam bentuk apapun, akan diterima dengan senang hati :)

* * *

Mei Terumi : Aku penasaran apa yg dilakukan sasuke cs kepada sakura? semoga cepat terjawab :-) **(sedikit demi sedikit akan terawab kok, yang sabar ya.. :) )**

Sasusaku lovers : Katanya sakura dilecehkan **( tidak kok, kata siapa? :) )**

MawarPutih : Ap ntik saku bkal ktemu sma sasu lgy ? Lanjut thor san **. ( pastinya dong, kalau gak ketemu kan bakalan gak seru hehehe. Ini sudah dilanjut :) )**

wowwoh geegee : Klw mau nulis nama ku keak gini aja wowwoh geegee biar gak ilang hehe. **(aa, iya makasih sarannya loh senpai :) )  
**  
Udah ada kemajuan, semangat terus. **(Alhamdulillah, terimah kasih banyak :) )**

Fahira700 : tetep suka walaupun ehm agak OOC tapi tetep bagus kok lanjut thor (y) **(aa, maaf kalau OOC. Itu semua ngalir gitu aja. Makasih kalau masih suka :) )**

echaNM : Sasu and the gank, siap2 yahh sasori kalo ngamuk smua disantet ntar wkwkwk **( waduh disantet, mistis sekali Sasorinya hehehe tapi tak apalah biar Sasuke and the gank kapok :) )**

Luca Marvell :aduh... maaf ya kalo kebanyakan ngritik terus hehehe, btw masi ada typo di "focus" terus ada kesalahan kalimat dibagian sakura pov dan itachi pov.  
yang sakura itu ada kalimat "aku berjalan menuju lift untuk kelantai bawah menemui kakaknya" bukannya "kakakku" ya.  
terus yang itachi, kalo itachi pov dibagian awal " Setelah melakukan aktifitas berbagai ritual pagi, aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar untuk keluar dari apartementnya" bukannya "apartemenku"? **( gak usah minta maaf senpai, aku malah senang hehehe. Kata 'fokus' nya nakal senpai udah dibenerin balik lagi. Terus aku harus gimana?.. aa, iya senpai bagian itu aku gak sadar kalau salah, maaaf ken ya.. terimah kasih.. :) )**

lanjut! aku suka ceritanya! ( **terima kasih udah suka senpai :) )**

* * *

Tok..tok..tok..

Disela kegiatan konyol mereka terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar disertai bunyi bel setelanhnya. Sejenak mereka menghentikan kegiatan konyol tersebut setelahnya mereka malah ribut saling menyuruh untuk membukakan pintu. Zetsu memilih mengalah kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Membuka pintu..

"gomen ne, Zetsu-sama apakah Sasori-sama ada"

"ada, masuk saja. Sekalian tutup pintunya" Ujar Zetsu membalikkan tubuh melangkah menjauhi dua orang anak buah Sasori yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"ada yang menyarimu Sasori" merasa dirinya disebut Sasori menolehkan kepalanya, terlihat olehnya Zetsu berjalan dan dibelakangnya ada dua orang bawahannya. Zetsu kembali duduk ditempatnya sedangkan dua orang itu menghampiri Sasori atas perintah Sasori sebelumnya.

"hn"

"saya sudah mendapatkan informasinya Sasori-sama" ujar salah satu dari mereka. Melihat tuan mudanya tak menyahut ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "dan saya juga mendapatkan bukti melalui CCTV yang terpasang disekolah Sakura-sama sebelumnya" Menyerahkan hasil record cctv pada Sasori" silahkan anda lihat sendiri Sasori-sama, cctv ini hanya merekam hari terakhir Sakura-sama disekolah itu"

"hn, nyalakan di sana" Sasori menunjuk salah satu televise 21 inch yang lengkap dengan alat pemutar cctv.

"disini tuan" bawahan Sasori menatap Sasori tidak yakin. Sedangkan Itachi yang berada disamping Sasori mengernyit heran pada anak buah Sasori yang meliriknya terlihat takut dan yang lainnya pun dibuat penasaran.

"hn, cepat" perintah tegas Sasori

"baik tuan"

Bawahan Sasori mengerjakan apa yang telah diperintah tuannya, membuat sahahabatnya yang lain memandang bingung Sasori.

"ada masalah Sasori ?" Pein tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya

" sesuai pernyataan Itachi, aku mencari bukti keterkaitan antara Uchiha dan Sakura" tutur Sasori. mereka semua pun diam dan fokus pada layar didepan mereka yang telah memutar sesuatu disana.

Terlihat disana aktifitas sekolah seperti biasa yang terjadi disekolah-sekolah lain tak jauh beda lah. Perempuan berhelaian merah mudah melangkah melewati gerbang dengan tampilan yang berbeda dari yang mereka kenal. Tak berapa lama pula lima mobil memasuki gerbang, dengan angkuhnya mereka keluar dari mobil. Berjalan bersama-sama memasuki bangunan sekolah namun langkah mereka terhenti didepan perempuan berhelaian merah muda. Terjadi percekcokan disini, dorongan , tamparan, pukulan kemudian salah satu dari mereka menjetikkan jari lalu muncul beberapa orang yang membawa berbagai barang. Barang-barang itu kemudian dilemparkan kearah gadis berambut merah muda yang tersungkur ditanah. Yang pasti terlihat adegan pembulian disana sampai perempuan merah mudah itu pingsan. Tak ada yang berani menolongnya, perempuan itu hanya jadi tontonan. Sampai ia tersadar sendiri bangkit berlari keluar dari area sekolah.

Melihat rekaman itu, semua orang yang berada disana menahan nafas tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Iba itulah yang mereka rasakan. Pandangan mereka beralih dari layar ke dua orang yang duduk berdampingan. Terlihat rahang kedua orang itu mengeras juga kepalan tangan mereka berdua menandakan mereka menahan marah yang sudah sampai puncaknya. Mencoba Menetralisir keadaan, salah satu dari pemuda itu menatap bawahan sahabat merahnya.

"apa ada informasi yang lain. katakan ?" pemuda itu Itachi mengalihkan kembali wajahnya kepada layar tv tidak perduli sahabatnya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan apalagi pemuda merah yang hanya melirik sekilas, mencoba menenangkan dirinya untuk tidak bertindak gegabah atas apa yang orang-orang itu lakukan pada adiknya. Sungguh Sasori mengenali mereka termasuk adik dari pemuda disampingnya. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke yang ikut terlibat didalamnya.

Dua orang bawahan Sasori saling menatap, sungguh mereka takut mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"cepat katakan !" bentak Sasori pada dua bawahannya ternyata ia tidak bisa menahan amarah dalam dirinya.

"Mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Aomine Shion, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Chao Tenten, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku Temari, Sabaku Gaara dan Hasaki Matsuri beberapa dari mereka adalah anak dari orang terkemuka saya rasa anda sudah tahu tuan. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang telah menyakiti Sakura-sama berkali kali tidak hanya itu tapi inilah yang paling parah." Ujar salah satu bawahan Sasori. Kemudian dilanjutkan oleh satu bawahan Sasori yang lainnya.

"Sakura-sama mencintai Sasuke-sama tapi Sasuke sama tidak menyukai itu. Berkali kali Sakura-sama mengejarnya dan berkali-kali pula Sasuke-sama menolak kehadiran Sakura-sama dan hal itu yang membuat Sasuke-sama membenci Sakura-sama. Setelah itu berbagai rencana sasauke-sama bersama semua teman-temannya memperlakukan Sakura-sama dengan buruk, bullyan dan kekerasan fisik ada diantaranya. Itu hanya beberapa informasi kita dapat, siswa-siswi disana banyak dari mereka yang memilih diam termasuk para guru. Tapi ada seorang guru bernama Shizune yang berani buka suara pada kami secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Karena beliau lah yang diam-diam membantu Sakura-sama mengobati segala lukanya meski Sakura-sama tidak menceritakan segala permasalahannya secara gamblang dan jelasnya"

Brakk.. prang..

Kalut itulah yang Sasori rasakan sekarang, sehingga rasa kalut itu ia lampiaskan dengan membalik meja didepannya yang terdapat piring berisi makanan dan gelas berisi minuman. Kini sudah hancur sekarang. Sungguh menyakitkan melihat dan mendengar itu semua, adik kesayangannya diperlakukan semena-mena seperti itu. Apalagi salah satu orang yang menyakiti adiknya itu adik sahabat baiknya sedari kecil, adik dari Itachi.

"kau tahu Itachi, kau sahabatku tapi aku akan tetap menghancurkan siapapun yang menyakiti Sakura"

"kau juga harus tau Sasori, aku akan membantumu menghancurkan orang yang telah menyakiti Sakura. Meski ia adikku sendiri tingkahnya sungguh keterlaluan. Aku malu padamu Sasori" Menahan amarahnya Itachi melanjutkan ucapannya "aku dan keluargaku sudah gagal mendidik Sasuke dengan baik, aku malu padamu. Selayaknya Sasuke pantas mendapatkan balasannya"

Sasori beranjak dari duduknya berjalan menuju pintu keluar diikuti dengan bawahannya namun sebelum mencapai pintu Sasori kembali berujar "aku harap ini tidak akan menghancurkan persahabatan kita, aku menghargaimu karena kau sahabatku Itachi tapi tidak untuk adikmu"

"izinkan aku bertemu Sakura, aku ingin mendengar sendiri darinya Sasori. Dan aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku"

"untuk apa?"

"bertanya yang lebih jelasnya"

"Itachi benar Sasori, kau tidak boleh bertindak gegabah apalagi dengan semua emosi yang merasukimu sekarang. Keadaan Sakura sudah membaik bukan, tidak ada salahnya jika kita bertanya tentang kejadian yang sebenar-benarnya. Biarkan Itachi bertemu Sakura selama ini mereka dekat, kau juga tahu bagaimana perjuangan Itachi diantara sejuta penolakan Sakura terhadapnya. Mungkin Sakura bisa sedikit terbuka" Konan satu-satunya wanita disana mencoba menengahi masalah yang dialami kedua sahabatnya. Ia tak mau kedua sahabat dekatnya saling bermusuhan.

"hn" setelah berpikir panjang Sasori mennyetujui permintaan Itachi kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan para sahabatnya yang melihatnya iba. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka menyaksikan Sasori menangis meski tanpa sadar saat melihat adiknya diperlakukan sedemikian rupa. Mereka menatap iba Sasori dan Itachi, berharap mereka berdua bisa menghadapinya.

.

.

.

Sasori memasuki apartementnya, langkah kakinya membawanya menu kamar adik yang sangat disayangi. Terlihat oleh netranya sesosok manusia tengah bergelung didalam selimut hanya menyisakan kepalanya saja. Langkah kakinya semakin mendekati sosok itu. Setelah sampai dipinggir ranjang, tangan Sasori terjulur untuk mengelus surai merah mudah itu.

"nii-chan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, apa yang selama ini kau alami. Kau selalu diam. Kenapa? Kenapa kau sembunyikan penderitaanmu pada nii-chan Sakura? Apa kau tidak menganggap nii-chan sebagai kakakmu hmm" air mata Sasori menetes, hatinya terasa sesak dan jiwanya menyesali segalanya. Hanya ada kata andai yang tak berujung dalam hati dan fikirannya.

Sedikit membungkuk, Sasori mengecup puncak kepala Sakura sebelum berlalu pergi dari sana "maafkan nii-chan Sakura"

.

.

.

Ke Esokkan harinya,

Sakura keluar dari kamar menuju dapur yang berdampingaan dengan ruang makan. Dahinya mengernyit, tumben seseorang yang biasanya hadir didapur dan memasakkannya sarapan untuknya, membangunkannya dengan cara yang menyebalkan, tiada henti terus mengganggunya bahkan muncul secara tiba-tiba dimanapun ia berada kini tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

Sesak tiba-tiba menghampiri dadanya, apa Itachi sudah lelah memperjuangkan cintanya padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia mengatakan tak akan pernah berhenti, apa cinta itu tulus untuknya, apa cinta itu ada pada diri Itachi ataukah Itachi hanya ingin sekarang..begitu banyak pertanyaan diotak Sakura. Menghela nafas mencoba berfikir positif Sakura melangkah menuju meja makan mengambil roti lapis mengolesinya lalu memakannya.

Alangkah terkejutnya Sakura didepan pintu apartementnya berdiri seorang Uchiha Itachi yang menatapnya lembut. Memalingkan wajah Sakura mencoba menyapa Itachi "o-oha-you" tak ada jawaban dari Itachi namun Sakura bisa merasakan tatapan tajam menusuk dari Itachi untuknya dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Grebb..

Tanpa diduga Sakura, Itachi menarik tangannya lalu memeluknya erat. Itachi menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Sakura sebelah kanan tercium olehnya wangi khas bunga Sakura lembut merasuki hidungnya membuat Itachi tenang "hn, ohayou Saku" Ucap Itachi menyerupai bisikan tepat ditelinga Sakura. Mendengar suara Itachi membuat tubuh Sakura menegang ditambah lagi hembusan nafas Itachi dilehernya membuatnya sedikit meremang. Mencoba melepaskan diri dari Itachi namun gagal malah Itachi semakin memeluknya erat dengan satu tangan melingkari bahunya dan satu tangan lagi melingkari pinggangnya. "biarkan tetap seperti ini Saku, aku membutuhkannya"

Sakura pun menyerah membiarkan Itachi memeluknya, Sakura merasa Itachi kali ini terlihat berbeda seperti ada yang mengganjal terbukti dengan lingkaran hitam dimatanya. Sakura ingin sekali balas memeluk Itachi tapi dia ragu, sungguh Sakura dulunya tak berniat membenci ataupun menghindari Itachi hanya saja melihat Itachi seperti melihat orang yang telah melukainya. Mencoba mengaskan dalam hati dan fikiran bahwa Itachi bukan lah orang itu. Itachi tetaplah Itachi bukan orang lain dengan perlahan kedua tangan Sakura perlahan terangkat dan.. greebb ia berhasil. Berhasil memeluk Itachi membuat Itachi tersenyum tipis dibalik punggung Sakura. Mengelus pelan punggung Itachi mencoba menenangkannya. Ingatkan, ini untuk pertama kalinya mereka saling bersentuhan.

"terimah kasih Saku, hari ini aku sudah mengizinkanmu di sekolah dan pada Sasori. Hari ini saja temani aku Saku, kita keapartemenku" melepaskan pelukannya, Itachi menarik Sakura menuju apartementnya tanpa mendengarkan protesan tak terima dari Sakura.

Setelah memasuki apartementnya, Itachi menutup pintu dan mengajak Sakura menuju kamarnya yang menurut Itachi tempat teraman untuk berbicara berdua dengan Sakura tidak ada maksud lain didalamnya sedangkan Sakura menatap Itachi takut kenapa Itachi membawanya kekamar milik pemuda itu. Segala pikiran negative merasuki Sakura, ia menggelengkan kepala mencoba untuk menghilangkan segala pikiran negative yang menghampirinya.

Itachi lalu mendudukan Sakura ditempat tidurnya begitupun Itachi yang duduk disebelah Sakura. Rapi. Itulah yang dipikirkan Sakura sejak pertama kali memasuki kamar Itachi, ini terbukti jika Itachi menyukai kerapian. Menatap kesekeliling membuat Sakura suka penataan barang-barangnya juga aroma mint maskulin yang ada diruangan ini sangat Itachi sekali. Sakura sibuk memperhatikan kamar Itachi sedangkan Itachi sendiri bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Menatap lurus kedepan diam membisu tanpa kata seperti ada hal yang dipikirkan. Sakura pun menatapnya bingung, memilih menundukkan kepala menatap lantai dibawahnya dalam diam seribu bahasa. Menunggu Itachi mengeluarkan suaranya.

"kenapa kau membalas pelukanku Saku, ini pertama kalinya kau mau kusentuh setelah segala penolakanmu untukku?" lirih Itachi tetap dengan posisi yang sama seperti tadi -tidak ada niatan bergerak mungkin- setelah sekian lama terdiam." Kau tahu hal itu membuatku sedikit memiliki harapan untuk memilikimu"

"a-ano emm, a-aku.." menarik nafas sejenak dan menghelanya perlahan "aku menyadari sesuatu Itachi bahwa dirimu tetaplah dirimu bukan orang lain. Cukup membuka diriku bukan, tidak selamanya aku harus terhanyut dalam masa kelam. Meski bayangan dan mimpi buruk tentang mereka selalu menghampiriku, namun aku mencoba melupakan semuanya Itachi. Membuka lembaran hidup baru bersama kakakku disini. Dan aku mencoba untuk membuka.. " Sakura memalingkan muka menghindari tatapan lembut Itachi padanya "..hatiku" gumam pelan Sakura namun masih terdengar oleh Itachi. Membuat Itachi terkejut dan gemas, terkejut dengan penuturan Sakura juga gemas melihat tingkah Sakura yang terlihat malu-malu dengan rona merah dipipinya sangat menggemaskan menurut Itachi. Membuat Senyum tulus merekah di wajah Itachi.

Itachi mengelus-elus rambut Sakura sayang "arigatou Saku" kata Itachi menambah kembali rona merah diwajah Sakura. Teringat tentang kejadian kemarin, Itachi memegang dagu Sakura mengarahkan wajah Sakura untuk menatapnya "jika kau mengetahui kenyataan pahit berkaitan denganku apa kau akan tetap selalu bersamaku Saku, tetap mau mengenalku" Mata Sakura membulat mendengar penuturan Itachi" Jawab aku Saku, jujur aku takut. Takut kau meninggalkanku. Kau sudah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupku. ini adalah cinta pertama dalam hidupku aku tak tau kau memiliki rasa yang sama sepertiku atau tidak namun aku tidak bisa tanpamu" mata Sakura semakin membulat ketika melihat Itachi secara tidak sadar menangis didepannya. Itachi menangis. Sedalam itukah rasa yang Itachi miliki untuknya, sungguh Sakura menjadi gadis bodoh jika menyia-nyiakan pemuda tulus seperti Itachi.

Sakura terpaku menatap mata Itachi mata itu menatapnya lembut namun jika ditelusuri lebih dalam lagi, mata itu menyiratkan kesedihan yang dalam, rasa bersalah, kecewa, marah, terluka dan Sakura tau itu. Tapi yang membingungkan bagi Sakura adalah apa yang membuat Itachi menjadi seperti ini bahkan bukti lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya menandakan bahwa pemuda itu tidak tidur semalaman, pemuda itu terlihat kacau tidak seperti biasanya.

Mengulurkan tangan, menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi Itachi yang masih menatap Sakura menunggu jawaban dari Sakura atas pertanyaan tadi. Merasakan tangan halus Sakura dipipinya membuat Itachi menutup mata dan menikmati elusan tangan Sakura dipipinya. Merasa tangan itu akan pergi Itachi meraihnya dan tetap meletakkan dipipinya. Membuka mata, Itachi menatap Sakura dan memberi sanyuman tipis pada gadis merah mudah itu.

"aku akan bersamamu Itachi, masih mau mencoba mengenalmu lebih dalam lagi dan ada apa denganmu?" lirih Sakura

"berjanjilah padaku Saku"

"aku janji" mantap Sakura yang kini mulai membuka hati untuk pemuda dihadapannya kini. Membuka hati bukan berarti membalas bukan.

Melihat keseriusan dimata Sakura membuat Itachi yakin Sakura tidak akan menjauh darinya. Tangan yang masih menggenggam erat tangan Sakura ia jauhkan dari pipinya dan meletakkan diatas ranjang diantara mereka masih dengan Itachi yang menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Posisinya berubah kembali menghadap depan kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan "aku sudah tahu semuanya Saku"

"tahu apa ?" Tanya Sakura yang menatap bingung dan takut kearah Itachi.

"tahu alasan kenapa kau awalnya tidak mau melihatku ataupun mengenalku" suara Itachi membuat hening melingkupi mereka berdua, Sakura yang bingung masih tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Itachi lebih memilih mendengarkan Itachi menyelesaikan ucapannya. "kau takut melihatku karena kemiripanku dengan.." menarik nafas dalam-dalam "Uchiha Sasuke orang yang telah menyakitimu" lanjut Itachi yang masih tidak ingin menatap Sakura , tidak ingin melihat ekspressi Sakura.

Shock, itulah yang Sakura rasakan. Ia tidak menyangka jika Itachi mengetahuinya salah satu orang yang telah menyakitinya. "ba-bagaimana k-kau tau ?" Tanya Sakura terbata bata.

"aku mendengarnya dari bawahan Sasori yang menyelidiki tentang masalah yang kau hadapi. Aku dan Sasori juga yang lainnya telah mengetahui bahkan menyaksikan sendiri melalui cctv tentang perlakuan mereka padamu"

"a-apa?"

"dan kau harus tahu satu hal, jika Uchiha Sasuke itu.." menghentikan sejenak mempersiapkan diri untuk respon dari Sakura nantinya "..adikku dan aku juga seorang Uchiha, kakak kandung Uchiha Sasuke"

Tes.. tes …tes

Jatuh sudah air mata Sakura mendengar apa yang dikatakan Itachi, ia tidak menyangka. Sungguh menyakitkan mendengarnya. " ti-dak mung-kin" parau Sakura didalam isak tangisnya.

"itu benar" mendengar isakan Sakura membuat Itachi ikut menangis dalam diam menyesali apa yang telah diperbuat adiknya dan takut Sakura pergi meninggalkannya, menjauh darinya. Membuat Itachi membenci adiknya sendiri. Pasalnya didalam keluarganya orangtuanya tidak pernah mengajari hal yang menjijikan dan memalukan seperti yang dilakukan adiknya.

Kini didalam ruangan tersebut alias kamar Itachi hanya terdengar suara isakan tangis dari Sakura. Itachi sengaja membiarkan Sakura yang duduk disampingnya dengan kepala menunduk menangis sepuasnya sampai Sakura lega dan bisa menenangkan dirinya. Adiknya telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal dan sangat besar sekarang. Bahkan Itachi tidak sanggup untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada orang tuanya bahkan pada kakeknya yang juga berteman baik dengan keluarga Sakura meskipun keluarga Sakura hanya menyisakan Sasori dan Sakura saja. Keluarga Itachi telah banyak merepotkan keluarga Akasuna tanpa bantuan keluarga Akasuna , ia dan sekeluarga tidak akan seperti ini. Sekarang dengan bodohnya adiknya melakukan hal diluar dari kebiasaan Uchiha, melakukan hal yang menjijikan pada Sakura yang baru ia ketahui beberapa minggu yang lalu bagian dari keluarga Akasuna tepatnya adik bungsu dari Sasori. Yang selama ini tinggal sendiri di Tokyo. Dan adiknya juga teman-temannya dengan seenaknya bertingkah seperti itu.

Jujur ia dan adiknya tidak pernah akur ketika Sasuke berumur 10 tahun, sebelumnya mereka sangat akur dan terlihat saling menyayangi berbeda dengan sekarang ketika Sasuke bertemu Itachi, apa yang Itachi dapatkan, hanya tatapan tidak suka juga benci yang ia terima.

Setelah sekian lama isakan tangis Sakura belum mereda. Memberanikan diri Itachi menoleh menatap Sakura dan yang dilihatnya hanyalah Sakura yang merunduk menggenggam erat kedua tangannya yang sebelumnya sudah Itachi lepaskan. Awalnya Itachi berpikir setelah memberitahu Sakura kebenaran antara dia dan Sasuke, Sakura akan lari dari kamarnya dan menjauh darinya namun ternyata pikirannnya meleset. Sakura tetap duduk disampingnya dan menangis.

Itachi pun beranjak dari duduknya berdiri didepan Sakura lalu berjongkok dengan menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura yang saling menggenggam. "maafkan aku" ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua tangan Sakura dan kembali berujar "maafkan aku dan keluargaku yang tidak bisa mendidik Sasuke dengan baik Saku" tetap tidak ditanggapi oleh Sakura, kemudian Itachi menunduk dan meletakkan kepalanya dipangkuan Sakura tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. "kau boleh melampiaskan kekesalanmu, amarahmu, kekecewaanmu, lukamu , segala beban fikiranmu lampiaskan semua padaku Sakura. Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Meski tidak mampu menghapus mimpi burukmu sekalipun. Aku siap terluka dengan tanganmu Saku, aku siap terluka. Aku terlanjur malu padamu juga pada sasori. Dengan apa aku harus meminta maaf, dengan apa aku harus menghilangkan mimpi burukmu, katakan Saku"

Sakura melirik kepala Itachi dipangkuannya, bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Cukup mengejutkan memang mendengar kebenaran yang Itachi beritahukan kepadanya. Sekarang Itachi harus meminta maaf dengan seperti ini. Sungguh ini semua tidak benar kenapa harus Itachi yang meminta maaf padanya. Itachi tak salah apapun dengannya, Itachi berbeda dengan orang itu, orang yang diakui adik dari Itachi. Mereka sangat jauh berbeda Itachi bukan orang brengsek. Ia yakin itu.

"katakan Saku, aku harus apa ? aku cuman berharap kau tidak memintaku untuk melupakanmu Saku ataupun menjauhimu?"

Sakura sadar betul, pria didepannya ini tidak salah. Pemuda ini bahkan terlihat menderita, terpukul dengan kebrengsekan adiknya. Tidak seharusnya Itachi menanggung semua kebrengsekan adiknya dan membuat dirinya sendiri menderita. Ia bukan anak kecil lagi, ia sudah harus berpikir secara dewasa. Untuk tidak melampiaskan kesalahan orang lain pada orang yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah itu. Dan Sakura memang berniat melupakannya tanpa ada niatan untuk balas dendam.

"k-kau tidak salah Itachi" lirih Sakura pelan membuat Itachi mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sakura. "jangan ingatkan aku akan hal itu lagi, aku disini untuk melupakan masalah itu bukan untuk mengingatnya kembali"

"Sa-ku.."

"aku bahkan tidak ada niat untuk balas dendam, aku kan sudah memberi tahumu kalau aku ingin membuka lembaran hidup baru disini" Ujar Sakura disertai senyuman tulus yang diberikan Sakura untuk Itachi setelah menghapus jejak air matanya, yang dibalas senyuman juga oleh Itachi.

"kau terlalu baik Saku" kata Itachi sembari mencium kedua tangan Sakura yang berada digenggamannya, membuat rona merah diwajah Sakura "tapi tidak pantas adikku mendapat kebaikanmu" menutup mata sebentar guna meredam emosi yang muncul ketika mengingat tingkah adiknya. "boleh aku memelukmu Saku" mendapatkan anggukan dari Sakura pertanda boleh, Itachi langsung berhambur memeluk Sakura dan dibalas pelukan oleh Sakura. Menangis. Itachi kembali menangis. Sungguh baik hati perempuan ini Itachi bersyukur mengenalnya dan membuat rasa cinta Itachi pada Sakura semakin besar. Kenapa orang lain malah tega menyakitinya sebegitu dalam, Sakura perempuan baik sungguh baik. Keinginan ingin memiliki perempuan ini juga semakin besar dalam diri Itachi, hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak untuk orang lain.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sakura masih berada ditempat Itachi tepatnya kamar Itachi pasalnya setelah acara permintaan Itachi untuk memeluknya Itachi pingsan. Beruntung sekretaris Itachi datang membantunya membaringkan Itachi ditempat tidurnya. Memanggil dokter kata dokter Itachi kelelahan dan tidak makan seharian itu yang membuatnya pingsan dan lagi banyak pikiran yang merasuki pemuda itu. Untuk itu sekarang Sakura berada disini untuk disamping Itachi merawatnya, mengganti alat kompres Itachi karena demam tinggi juga menunggui Itachi untuk sadar.

Sakura tidak tau apa yang dilakukannya saat ini, bisa saja Sakura pergi meninggalkan Itachi disini bersama sekretarisnya. Entah kenapa ia enggan untuk beranjak pergi dari sini, ada sesuatu yang mencegahnya melarangnya untuk pergi. Sambil menunggu Itachi sadar tidak ada salahnya ia membuatkan semangkuk bubur untuk Itachi. Melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur dan membuatnya.

Setelah selesai membuat bubur Sakura menuju kekamar itachi namun sayang itachi belum juga tersadar dari pingsannya. Meletakkan semangkuk bubur dan segelas air di nakas samping tempat tidur kemudian duduk dikursi disamping tempat tidur itachi juga. Hari sudah menunjukkan siang hari merasa matanya memberat karena mengantuk Sakura meletakkan kepalanya disisi ranjang Itachi dan tertidur.

Sinar jingga merasuki kamar Itachi melalui jendela yang terbuka menerpa pada Itachi dan Sakura membuat Itachi terbangun dengan sialuan sinar tersebut namun tidak dengan Sakura yang masih tertidur. Mengerjabkan mata sebentar Itachi bangun dari tidurnya mencoba duduk setengah berbaring dan bersandar dikepala ranjang.

Pluk..

Handuk kecil terjatuh dipangkuannya membuat Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya. Berpikir tentang mengapa ada handuk kecil disini mengedarkan pandangan diseluruh penjuru kamar dan menemukan kepala merah muda yang tertidur disisihnya. Menarik kedua ujung bibirnya Itachi ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia terjatuh pingsan sekilas senyum sedih tertera namun hilang begitu saja ketika mengingat ketulusan Sakura. Melihat posisi tidur Sakura yang memang tidak nyaman untuk tidur Itachi bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian menggendong Sakura meletakkan Sakura diatas kasurnya membenarkan posisi tidur Sakura dan menyelimutinya. Ia menundukkan kepala lalu mengecup dahi Sakura. Melirik kesamping terdapat semangkuk bubur, segelas air dan obat. Membuat Itachi semakin mengembangkan senyumannya dan berfikir Sakura telah merawatnya dengan baik.

Setelah memakan bubur dan meminum obat yang disiapkan Sakura, Itachi merebahkan diri disamping perempuan itu. Dengan posisi menyamping menghadap kearah Sakura tidur dengan begitu ia dapat melihat wajah Sakura dengan jelas. Disingkirkan helaian rambut halus yang jatuh disekitar wajah Sakura. Kemudian tangannya membelai kedua mata, pipi, hidung dan terakhir bibir Sakura yang terasa lembut ditangan Itachi. Ingin sekali merasakan bibir yang terlihat menggodanya tersebut, tak sadar dengan tingkahnya ia mendekatkan wajah dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merah alami milik Sakura.

Melumatnya dengan lembut, penuh kasih dan tulus kemudian dilepaskannya ciumannya itu sembari membersihkan salivanya yang menempel dibibir Sakura karena ulahnya. Manis itulah yang dirasakan Itachi setelah mencuri ciuman Sakura, dalam seketika membuatnya merasa candu akan manis, lembut dan kenyal bibir Sakura. Lagi Itachi mencuri ciuman Sakura secara diam-diam lagi, Menyudahi ciumannya lalu mengecup sekilas bibir itu beberapa kali. Membersihkan bibir Sakura lagi kemudian beralih mencium dahi Sakura.

"terimah kasih Saku untuk semuanya, aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu" bisik Itachi ditelinga Sakura. Menyamankan posisi tidurnya disamping Sakura dengan melingkarkan satu tangannya dipinggang Sakura lalu meletakan wajah diperpotongan leher Sakura menghirup aroma cherry lembut ditubuh Sakura yang membuatnya nyaman dan mulai memejamkan mata menjelajah mimpi bersama sang pujaan hati.

.

.

.

Matahari telah digantikan oleh rembulan tapi sepasang anak manusia itu masih terlelap dengan nyamannya. Entah karena lelah mungkin setelah menangis dengan cukup waktu yang lama atau karena mereka saling berbagi kehangatan? Sehingga mereka melewatkan hari ini begitu saja hingga malam menyapa. Tak berapa lama kemudian salah seorang dari mereka pemilik surai merah muda mengerjabkan matanya pelan mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya diruangan tempatnya saat ini, melihat kesekeliling, bingung, ini bukan kamarnya dimana ia sebenarnya? Dan lagi kenapa dipingganngnya terasa berat melihat kebawah terlihat oleh netranya tangan seseorang yang memeluknya dengan erat.

Banyak pemikiran aneh yang berkelibat dipikirannya menggelengkan kepala mencoba mengusir pemikiran tersebut lalu memberanikan diri menoleh kesamping dan tepat didepan wajahnya terlihat wajah pemuda tampan yang beberapa hari ini mengusik dirinya. Bulu mata yang lentik, hidung mancung dan juga bibir kissable pemuda didepannya ini. Membuat semburat merah diwajah Sakura.

Lama memperhatikan wajah tampan pemuda di hadapannya itu sehingga membuat mata Sakura terbelalak ketika mata itu terbuka memperlihatkan mata oniks hitam sekelam malam. Membuat rona merah diwajahnya semakin bertambah karena malu telah berani memperhatikan pemuda itu. Rasanya ia ingin segera bangun, Mencoba melepaskan tangan pemuda itu disekitar pinggangnya namun tak berhasil. Karena sang pemilik tangan malah mengeratkan pelukkannya "ohayou Saku" bisik pemuda itu ditelinga Sakura dan semakin memperdalam kepalanya dilekukan perpotongan leher Sakura menghirup dalam dalam aroma cherry dari tubuh dan harum bunga sakura dari rambut merah mudah halus milik Sakura. Perbuatan pemuda itu semakin membuat wajah perempuan yang berada dipelukannya itu memerah. Sungguh menggemaskan menurut Itachi. Ia berharap agar Sakura akan selalu berada disisinya disaat ia membuka mata suatu hari nanti seperti sekarang ini.

" o-ha-you I-tachi " gugup Sakura memalingkan wajahnya untuk tidak melihat Itachi disaat wajahnya yang memanas juga jantungnya yang berdegub kencang tak ingin Itachi mendengarnya. Namun jika Sakura tak salah ia juga merasakan deguban kencang jantung dari pemuda disebelahnya ini. Apakah ini..? ah mungkin.

"Itachi-kun, panggil aku seperti itu Saku-chan" sial, kenapa Itachi sekarang suka sekali menggodanya jerit batin Sakura dalam hati. Sementara Itachi hanya menyeringai senang merasakan perubahan dalam diri Sakura. "ulangi " perintah Itachi

"o-ha-you Ita-kun"

"panggilan yang sangat bagus Saku-chan tetap panggil aku seperti itu"

Berusaha tidak peduli dengan godaan Itachi padanya, Sakura menyentak tangan Itachi pada pinggangnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan dengan secepat kilat beranjak bangun dari tidurnya. Sembari mengerecutkan bibirnya dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan keras dilantai,Sakura berlalu pergi. Melihat itu Itachi tertawa, sunggguh senang menggoda Sakura. "mau kemana Saku-chan" pertanyaan Itachi menghentikan tindakan Sakura yang akan membuka pintu apartement.

"bukan urusanmu baka" balas Sakura ketus lalu berlalu pergi, berniat untuk menghindari Itachi.

Melihat itu Itachi mengejar Sakura dan memeluknya dari belakang "terimah kasih Saku-chan sudah merawat dan menjagaku. Aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu" dengan posisi seperti ini Sakura dapat mendengar jelas degub jantung milik Itachi begitupun dengan Itachi yang mendengar degub jantung milik Sakura. Tak ada respon ataupun balasan kata cinta akan perasaan Itachi dari mulut Sakura, ia pun mengerti dan sepertinya ia butuh lebih keras lagi untuk mendapatkan cinta Sakura "aku selalu menunggumu mengatakan hal yang sama. Kembalilah keapartement agar kakakmu tidak mencarimu lalu bersihkan dirimu atau… kau ingin aku mengantarmu dan memandikanmu eh, dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya" lanjut Itachi dengan seringai menggodanya yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh Sakura karena posisi Itachi berada dibelakang Sakura.

"dasar mesum" teriak Sakura membebaskan diri dari Itachi kemudian berlari menuju apartemen kakaknya yang berada didepan apartement Itachi. Itachi melihat tingkah Sakura yang begitu menggemaskan dimatanya dengan muka memerah hanya bisa tersenyum geli dalam raut sendunya, entah ia harus bahagia atau sedih sekarang. Kemudian membalikkan diri menuju kekamar mandi setelah sebelumnya melihat Sakura masuk kedalam apartement kakaknya, ia pun berniat untuk membersihkan diri juga.

Sedikit keceriaan menghampiri mereka berdua meski tak sepenuhnya. Biarlah semua pasti akan indah pada waktunya.

.

.

.

TBC..

* * *

Aku tidak tau gimana chapter ini. sesuai atau tidak, tapi makasih banyak yang masih mau baca fict ini, mungkin membosankan atau apalah.. Itachi dan Sasori bukan cengeng loh ya, mereka hanya terlalu menyayangi Sakura. Bagaimana sih saat melihat orang yang disukai, dilukai seperti itu pasti menyakitkan. Apa yang terjadi antara Sakura dan Sasuke the ganks memang belum jelas, tapi akan jelas nantinya kok. Tunggu saja. semoga kalian masih suka dan menikmati ceritanya ya.. see you next chapter..


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **LIFE**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD yang tidak tepat, tidak jelas, belibet, gak nyambung dan sebagainya.**

Dibutuhkan kritik dan saran dalam bentuk apapun, akan diterima dengan senang hati :)

Chapter ini belum ketahap balas dendam yaa.. tunggu chapter depan.. :)

* * *

MawarPutih : Dtunggu kelanjutan na. **( iyaaa :) )**

wowwoh geegee : Cerita.a makin menarik, terutama hubungan SasuSaku sama konflik.a, tapi penulisan di perhatikan lg biar enak baca.a :). **(iyaa makasih.. aku akan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya :) )**

Luca Marvell : aku mengunggu rencana balas dendam akatsuki cs hohoho ato tepatnya itachi sama sasori #plak  
akhirnya mereka mulai saling membuka. aku suka deh chap ini. lanjut!  
Semangat. **(tunggu sajaa chapter depan senpai, chapter ini belum sampai ke tahap balas dendam.. tunggu saja yaa.. iya saling terbuka memang lebih baik daripada menutup diri tapi harus dengan orang yang sudah dipercayai #mendadakcurhat :) . Semangat juga senpai :) )**

Himenatlyschiffer : sasori and the gank bkal balas dendam kann? ak pnsaran sama yg ini daripada msa lalu saku sama sasu. **( pasti dong,, tunggu chapter depan ya.. :) )  
**

Fahira700 : kyaaa~ adegan sasosaku dan itasaku nya kerasa banget eh lu sasuke sekali" napa lo yg d buat hurt ke 2 niichan gue #plak d timpuk sasusaku **(tunggu saja ada saatnya kok sasuke merasakan yang sama :))**

kirara967 : ko sasu nya ga muncul"?  
seharusnya juga diceritakan kehidupan sasu setelah kepergian saku?  
emang sasu akan muncul di chap berapa? **(aa, iya maaf. Aku gak kepikiran. Tapi berkat kamu ak jadi memikirkannya da nada di chapter ini. semoga sesuai ya :) .. makasih loh.. :) )**  
yosh lanjuuuut **(lanjuttt.. :))**

Uchiha Kei Qapperella : aku mau tanya sebenarnya di fict ini ita sikapnya gimana sih?COOL or Dewasa? **(ak lebih memilih ke dewasa tapi ada saatnya itachi menjadi pribadi yang dingin jika berhubungan dengan apa yang tidak ia sukai )**  
Next ya **( nexxxtt :) )**

Nurulita as Lita-san : lanjut thor, :D **(lanjuttt.. :))**

* * *

Tokyo, mansion Uchiha.

Seorang laki-laki bersurai dark blue sedang bersiap siap untuk pergi, celana jeans abu-abu kebiruan dipadu padankan dengan kaos putih dan jaket biru. Mata hitam oniks yang tajam, bibir tipis kissable dan rambut yang khas layaknya pantat ayam tapi itulah yang menambah nilai ketampanan dari laki-laki ini. merasa sudah siap, ia keluar dari kamarnya menuruni tangga menuju mobil porche biru nya. Belum sampai teras rumah suara berat seseorang menghentikan langkah kakinya, posisinya kini berdiri di ruang tamu dekat pintu masuk.

"mau kemana kau?" sedikit kaget tentunya mendengar suara yang lama tak ia dengar, karena memang ia tinggal seorang diri disini bersama para pelayan yang siap 24 jam untuknya. "kenapa diam, aku bertanya padamu?"

"hn, pergi"

"kemana, mabuk-mabuk an atau bermain wanita hmm ? apa tak ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan selain itu?" kedua tangan Sasuke terkepal dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Dia lebih memilih diam dan mendengarkan sekarang seseorang yang berbicara dibelakang tubuhnya duduk dengan apik disofa ruang tamu. "seharusnya kau bisa mencontoh kakakmu, diusia sepertimu sekaran ia sudah berani membangun usahanya sendiri tidak seperti mu" kedua tangannya semakin mengepal, selalu saja. Ia disbanding-bandingkan dengan anak emas kesayangan mereka semua. cih,

"kenapa kau perduli, urus saja urusanmu dan anak emas mu itu" hardik Sasuke pada pria paruh baya yang dibelakanginyan itu. Sasuke tahu pria paruh baya itu tidak sendiri, selalu ada wanita yang selalu menemaninya.

"bicaralah yang sopan pada ayahmu Sasuke, kami orang tua mu tentu saja kami perduli"

"orang tua ? aku bahkan sudah lupa jika aku memiliki orang tua" wajah datar itu semakin datar dan dingin. Ia sudah muak, dengan orang-orang yang menyebutnya sebagai keluarga padahal ia sendiri tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana kekeluargaan itu senderi secara nyata. Yang ada hanya perbandingan yang menyakitkan.

Plakk..

Pipinya terasa panas, Sasuke tidak sadar jika Fugaku Uchiha ayahnya sekarang sudah berada didepannya bersama sang ibu. "tutup mulutmu, apa begini caramu berbicara pada orang tuamu sendiri, apa kita pernah mengajarkan hal itu padamu Sasuke" desis tajam Fugaku menatap sengit anak bungsunya itu. "kau anggap apa orang tua mu ini ?"

"cih, kalian memang tidak mengajariku tapi tingkah kalianlah yang membuatku bertingkah seperti itu dan.." Sasuke menyeringai melihat wajah shock sekaligus kesal orang tuanya "..seharusnya aku bertanya pada kalian, kalian anggap aku apa selama ini ?" seringai itu hilang tergantikan dengan wajah datar. Fugaku dan Mikota merasa tertampar sendiri mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Memang selama ini mereka meninggalkan Sasuke bersama para pelayan tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak perduli. Mereka berdua selalu memantau anak bungsunya itu, bahkan telfon, email dan sms selalu mereka lakukan pada anaknya itu. Namun tak ada sekalipun balasan. Kesibukan mereka pada perusahaan mengharuskan meninggalkan putra bungsunya sendiri di mansion sebesar ini. lagi pula yang mereka lakukan ini demi masa depan putranya sendiri meski dengan cara yang salah.

Setetes air mata Mikoto jatuh beriringan dengan kepergian Sasuke dari hadapan mereka berdua. Fugaku sendiri hanya diam terpaku tanpa suara.. ini memang kesalahan mereka berdua, ya kesalahan mereka dengan cara mendidik yang salah.. dan kini kebencian telah singgah dalam diri anaknya, akan terasa susah untuk menghilangkan kebenciaan itu.

.

.

.

"woaaa, kau terlambat teme. Kemana saja dirimu" laki-laki yang dipanggil teme oleh laki-laki bersurai kuning jabrik itu hanya diam tanpa ada niatan untuk menjawab. Lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping pemuda bersurai coklat panjang.

"hari yang buruk Sasuke ?" lagi, laki-laki itu tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih meraih satu botol minuman keras beralkohol tinggi didepaannya kemudian meminumnya langsung dari botol. Semua teman laki-laki itu saling menyikut dengan wajah penuh tanya. Tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun, mereka lebih memilih diam.

"oh ya, semenjak hari itu aku tak pernah melihat Sakura. Dia menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak" ujar laki-laki klimis dengan senyuman aneh yang selalu terukir diwajahnya.

"kenapa kau peduli Sai biarkan saja, laki-laki yang disukainya saja tidak peduli dan lebih memilih menginjak injak harga diri gadis itu juga mempermalukannya didepan umum. Bukan begitu teme" yang diajak bicara pun tidak menanggapi..

"apa kau sudah mulai peduli padanya eh, Sai" laki-laki bersurai merah yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan pun ikut bicara.

"tidak" Sai menagangkat bahunya acuh, "aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Mungkin saja Sasuke merindukannya atau merasa kehilangan hingga membuatnya seperti itu" Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam, merasa terpojokan. Amarah yang tadinya terkumpul semakin terkumpul apalagi ditambah pengaruh alcohol. Tanpa perasaan botol minuman yang ia pegang ia lemparkan kearah Sai didepannya, semua kaget. Beruntung Sai sempat menghindar sehingga botol tersebut mendarat ditembok dan terpecah berkeping-keping. Akibat perbuatannya itu, menimbulkan daya tarik orang-orang dibar, menjadikannya sebagai tontonan gratis.

"tutup mulutmu brengsek, siapa yang peduli dengan gadis menyusahkan itu hah !" ucap sengit Sasuke,tujuannya kemari adalah mencari tempat hiburan yang dapat menghiburnya bukan membuatnya bertambah kesal seperti ini apalagi yang membuatnya kesal itu temannya sendiri. "cih" ia pun berbalik pergi,

"mau kemana kau teme?" Sasuke melangkah dengan sedikit tak seimbang keluar dari bar, tidak perduli tatapan mata yang menatapnya dengan berbagai tatapan dan para perempuan yang menatapnya menggoda. Ia meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"hallo Sasuke-kun" terdengar suara wanita diseberang sana.

"cepat datang ke love hotel, temani aku malam ini" tanpa mendengar jawaban dari sang penerima telvon, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu mematikan sambungannya karena ia yakin wanita itu akakn datang dan tidak dapat menolak permintaannya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju mobilnya lalu menalankannya ketempat yang ia sebutkan tadi. Tempat sebagai pelampiasan amarahnya, sex secara bebas dan kasar tanpa ada cinta tentunya. Wanita yang ditelfonnya pun berganti-ganti tidak hanya satu wanita saja. Meski dari salah satu wanita itu menginginkan sex dengan cinta dari Sasuke tapi Sasuke tidak pernah memberikannya. Seperti kebiasaan, sebelum pagi menjelang Sasuke sudah meninggalkan wanita yang menemani malamnya dengan segebok uang dan meminta wanita itu untuk melupakan yang terjadi diantara mereka setelahnya.

.

.

.

Paris

Sakura memasuki apartement kakaknya usai lari pagi dan melihat Sasori yang tengah duduk dikursi makan sambil melamun. Makanan didepannya pun tak tahu ini bukan kebiasaan kakaknya. Ingatan Sakura kembali pada ucapan Itachi kemarin. Kemungkinan kakaknya sudah mengetahui tentang pembulyan yang diterimanya. Melangkah maju mendekati meja makan, tepatnya mendekati tempat dimana Sasori duduk dikursi meja makan. Mendudukkan diri dikursi samping kakaknya tapi sayangnya kakaknya tidak menyadari kehadiharannya.

Sakura menepuk pelan bahu kakaknya guna menyadarkannya dari lamunan. "nii-chan"

"Saki, kau sudah kembali" jawab Sasori setelah mengatasi keterkejutannya akan kehadiran Sakura.

Menguatkan diri Sakura berusaha untuk berbicara pada Sasori "aku tahu nii-chan. Aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah dipikirkan yang terlalu nii-chan, aku sudah tak peduli lagi" ia menatap kakaknya yang juga menatapnya "aku disini bukan untuk mengingat luka itu tapi aku disini untuk membuka lembaran hidup baru bersama Sasori-nii. Aku baik-baik saja nii-chan. Percaya padaku" lanjut Sakura dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada kakaknya agar kakaknya percaya kalau ia baik-baik saja. Dan tingkah Sakura itu membuat Sasori mengernyitkan dahi pertanda kalau ia berfikir karena tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Sakura.

"tidak Sakura, mereka harus menerima balasannya kalau perlu lebih dari apa yang mereka lakukan padamu" tegas Sasori yang baru mengerti arah tujuan pembicaraan adiknya. Kejadian Sakura dan pembulyaan itu.

"tapi nii-chan. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi"

"tidak ada tapi-tapi an Sakura, kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan nii-chan ketika melihat adiknya diperlakukan sedemikian rupa sakit Saki, sakit" jawab tegas Sasori sambil menggenggam erat kedua bahu Sakura yang berada dihadapannya. "nii-chan tidak bisa menjadi nii-chan yang baik untukmu, maafkan nii-chan Saki tapi mereka akan tetap mendapatkannya mereka pantas untuk itu"

"kalau nii-chan melakukan itu nii-chan akan sama seperti mereka. Dan Sakura tidak mau nii-chan seperti itu. Keluarga kita dilahirkan bukan untuk melakukan berbuatan keji seperti itu"

"tapi Saki, mereka.."

"nii-chan mu benar Saku mereka pantas mendapatkannya" suara Itachi memotong pembicaraan Sasori. Itachi lalu menghampiri mereka berdua bersyukur Sasori memberi tahu password apartementnya untuk pendekatan dengan Sakura kemarin-kemarin sehingga mudah untuknya masuk kedalam apartement sahabatnya tersebut.

"ta..pi.."

"sudah lah Sakura, kau tak perlu khawatir. Kita tidak akan melukai fisik, kita pakai otak agar mereka menyadari perbuatannya selama ini" ujar Itachi berusaha meyakinkan Sakura "sekarang mandilah kau harus sekolah eh, kau lupa"

"astaga, iya" Kata Sakura setengah berlari menuju kamarnya namun sebelum benar-benar memasuki kamarnya "aku pegang ucapanmu Ita-kun"

"ya, kau bisa pegang ucapanku Sakura" mendengar ucapan Itachi, Sakura kembali berlari menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap diri dan bergegas kesekolah. Sedangkan Itachi menatap Sasori yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"kau serius"

"aku serius Sasori, kau tak perlu meragukanku. Sakura bukan orang yang suka kekerasan. Aku hanya tak ingin dibenci olehnya. Kita bisa pikirkan nanti bagaimana cara memberi pelajaran untuk mereka"

"hn, kau benar. Tapi apa kau tidak apa-apa"

"tidak, aku harus memberinya pelajaran sebelum terlalu jauh dia tersesat Sasori"

"aku mengerti "

.

.

.

Saat ini Itachi dan Sakura sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah perjalanan yang ada hanya suara music klasik dari tape mobil disertai obrolan-obrolan kecil antara Itachi dan Sakura tak ada yang mengungkit masalah kemarin lagi karena mereka sepakat untuk saat ini tidak membahas hal itu lagi.

"nanti malam pukul 7 ikutlah denganku. Aku akan menjemputmu Saku-chan"

"kemana ?"

"ikut saja, aku tidak terima penolakan. oke"

mendengar itu Sakura hanya mendengus sebal "tch, dasar mesum pemaksa" gumam Sakura dengan suara pelan berharap Itachi tidak mendengarnya, namun sayang sekali. Telinga Itachi tajam Sakura, setajam matanya kau harus tahu itu.

"aku dengar itu Saku-chan"

"baka"

Mendapatkan umpatan dari Sakura, Itachi hanya bisa menyeringai tanpa membalas. Itachi Menepikan mobilnya didepan sekolah Sakura, Sakura yang mengetahui sudah sampai didepan sekolahnya pun ingin segera turun dari mobil. "buka pintunya" tapi sayang, pintunya dikunci otomatis oleh Itachi.

"hn"

"buka Itachi" Sakura kesal karena Itachi tidak segera membukakan pintu untuknya. Sungguh, sangat kesal. "apa mau mu ?"

"hn ?"

"apa maumu Itachi baka ?" teriak kesal Sakura merasa diacuhkan Itachi. Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat pembicaraannya dengan Itachi tadi malam. Mengingatnya membuat semburat merah muncul dipipi Sakura, ini hanya pikirannya saja 'bicara lembut dan memanggil itachi dengan panggilan ita-ku'ia sempat lupa tadi. Mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan perlahan "I-ta-kun , emm bukakan pintunya" gagap Sakura tidak berani bertatap muka dengan Itachi sedangkan Itachi menyeringai senang dengan mata tak pernah lepas dari gerak gerik Sakura, Itachi gemas sendiri melihatnya ditambah lagi wajah memerah Sakura. Serasa ia ingin memakan perempuan merah mudah itu sekarang juga.

"Saku-chan" Sakura yang merasa dipanggil mendongakkan kepala lalu menoleh menghadap Itachi dan..

Chup..

Itachi mencium Sakura, menikmati benda kenyal yang dikecup, dihisap, dilumat olehnya. Tak ada penolakan dari Sakura kemungkinan karena shock akibat ciuman yang tiba-tiba, mencoba memperdalam ciumannya Itachi memegang tengkuk Sakura untuk lebih mendekat padanya. Hampir lima menit Itachi mencium bibir Sakura yang membuatnya candu, ia lepaskan dengan enggan bibir itu karena oksigen yang mulai menipis. Mengusap bibir Sakura dari sisa-sisa perbuatanya lalu menjulurkan tangan untuk menepuk kepala Sakura. "manis, keluarlah"

"kk-au" menyadari apa yang dilakukan Itachi, wajah Sakura semakin memerah dan ia pun memalingkan wajahnya. "dasar mesum" Sakura langsung keluar dari mobil setelah memukul Itachi tepat dilengannya dengan buku yang ia bawa.

"aww"

Braakk

Terdengar rintihan sakit dari Itachi disertai dengan suara pintu mobil yang dibanting dengan kerasnya. Itachi menatap punggung Sakura yang mulai menjauh ia bersyukur Sakura sedikit demi sedikit sudah mulai bisa menerimanya, menatapnya, mengobrol dengannya. Itachi banyak berharap semakin lebih dekat dengan Sakura, semakin saling mengenal dan terakhir semoga Sakura merasakan apa yang ia rasakan kemudian menjadikan Sakura miliknya hanya miliknya tidak untuk orang lain. Ia memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh setiap berhadapan dengan Sakura, Itachi tersenyum. senyum yang jarang diperlihatkan pada siapapun selain keluarganya membuat ia semakin tampan dan senyum itu hadir tidak untuk sembarang perempuan, perempuan yang beruntung hanya Haruno Sakura. Hanya dia. melajukan mobilnya Itachi meninggalkan sekolah Sakura untuk mulai bekerja kembali setelah ditinggalkannya kemarin.

.

.

.

Itachi sedang berada dikantornya hari ini, waktu sudah menunjukkan siang hari namun ia masih berkutat dengan tugasnya. Merasa lelah Itachi menyenderkan tubuhnya disandaran kursi kebesarannya hasil dari kepercayaan kedua orang tuanya juga kakeknya yang mempercayakan Itachi membangun perusahaan sendiri di Paris HATACHI GROUP yang juga sukses di Eropa namun Itachi juga ikut mengurus perusahaan Uchiha di Tokyo yang juga berada dipuncak kejayaannya itu semua hasil kerja keras Itachi juga. Seorang pemuda diusia muda telah memimpin perusahaannya sendiri juga membantu ayahnya memimpin perusaahaan inti Uchiha khusus milik ayahnya dari hasil pembagian harta dari kakeknya. Sungguh pemuda impian yang jenius banyak dicari namun sulit didekati itulah Itachi.

Ia pernah merasakan suka duka mencari uang sendiri, membangun usaha dari nol dari usaha kecil sampai sebesar ini. Awalnya memang susah, ia sempat menyerah namun tidak jadi, berkat dukungan kedua orang tuanya. Itachi dulunya adalah anak akaselerasi disekolah maupun kuliah, ia mengambil jurusan bisnis. Selama sekolah menengah Itachi membantu ayahnya memimpin perusahaan hanya seminggu tiga kali, perusahaan yang dipercayakan kakeknya pada keluarganya sedangkan perusahaan yang lain dipegang oleh keluarga Uchiha yang lain semua dibagi rata tanpa ada rasa iri.

Setiap satu tahun sekali pasti seluruh keluarga Uchiha berkumpul melepas rindu dan menjaga silaturahmi yang baik. Selama sekolah menengah juga Itachi memiliki pekerjaan sampingan yang dilakukan seminggu tiga kali setiap pulang sekolah di caffe milik paman Teuchi, ia menjadi pelayan. Itachi sangat berterimah kasih pada paman Teuchi yang memberinya pekerjaan diusianya yang sangat muda. Bagi Itachi tiada hidup tanpa bekerja dan berusaha, waktu liburnya hanya pada hari minggu saja.

Uang saku dan hasil kerja di perusahaan tousannya juga dicaffe paman Teuchi, Itachi kumpulkan untuk membangun perusahaan sendiri tidak munafik meski sedikit bantuan dari ayah dan kakeknya mengenai kelengkapan, bangunan dan peralatan. Jatuh bangun pernah Itachi rasakan namun ia juga bisa membangkitkan kembali sampai sekarang ini buktinya. Pahit manis pernah ia rasakan, dan sekarang adiknya telah mengecewakannya juga orang tuanya.

Memikirkan adiknya membuat kepala Itachi pusing. Melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul satu tepat. Itu berarti empat jam lagi ia akan menjemput Sakura disekolahnya, ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan gadisnya itu. Orang yang telah mewarnai harinya. Huh, jatuh cinta. Rindu selalu terasa. Tok..tok..tok..Ketika akan melanjutkan pekerjaan kembali Itachi dikagetkan dengan suara ketukan dari pintu masuk ruangannya.

"masuk"

"hn" tanpa melihat orang yang memasuki ruangannya Itachi sudah tahu. Itu suara Sasori yang sangat ia hafal diluar kepala. Teman sejak kecil juga teman seperjuangannya.

"seberapa jauh kau dengannya Itachi" Itachi tahu betul apa yang dimaksud Sasori saat ini ialah hubungannya dengan Sakura. Mendongakkan kepala guna melihat Sasori yang duduk disofa sambil menatap luar melalui jendela kaca disampingnya. Berdiri dari kursinya ia lalu menghampiri lemari es dibelakangnya mengambil dua kaleng soda kemudian menghampiri Sasori lalu duduk disebelah pemuda merah itu. Memberikan satu kaleng soda pada Sasori yang diterima tanpa berniat meminumnya sebelum mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Sementara Itachi sedang menikmati soda yang mengalir dari tenggorokannya menghilangkan rasa hausnya.

"masih saling mengenal dan membuka diri Sasori. Aku belum mengatakan perasaanku. Aku masih memberinya waktu dan aku masih akan terus berjuang untuk mendapatkan hatinya"

"tak masalah untukku jika tidak ada niat darimu untuk menyakitinya dan jika kau tulus mencintainya. Kau akan menerima balasan dariku ketika kau menyakitinya dan aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu meski kau sahabatku"

"aku tahu Sasori, ini pertama kalinya untukku dan Sakura satu-satunya Sasori, kau tahu itu. Sakura sudah menjadi bagian penting untukku, aku akan menjaganya melebihi dirimu menjaganya. Berusaha untuk selalu ada disampingnya. Melindunginya apapun yang terjadi dengan nyawaku sendiri. Pegang ucapanku Sasori, percaya padaku"

Sasori menatap serius mata Itachi mencari keraguan dan kebohongan dimata itu namun tidak ia temukan, ia pun menghela nafas berat "aku percaya padamu Itachi" lalu meneguk soda kaleng digenggamannya.

"arigatou Sasori"

"Itachi, mengenai memberi pelajaran pada mereka termasuk adikmu sendiri. apa kau sudah merencanakannya atau memiliki ide.?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasori yang membuatnya teringat kelakuan bejat adiknya yang kalau diingat-ingat membuatnya jijik pada adiknya sendiri. "ya, jika kau kurang puas. kau bisa menambahkan idemu Sasori. jangan ragu untuk berbicara padaku, mereka pantas mendapatkannya termasuk adikku sendiri. Biar mereka sadar"

"kau yakin, jujur aku tidak ingin merusak persahabatan kita Itachi. Kau punya ikatan dengan dia, adikmu. Keluarga."

"kau dan Sakura juga seluruh keluargamu terlalu baik pada keluargaku Sasori. Aku mersa tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Namun kali ini memang pantas dilakukan Sasori dan aku baik-baik saja persahabatan kita dan yang lainnya juga akan terjaga. Aku tidak mau Sasuke jatuh terlalu jauh dan dapat merusak hidupnya sendiri dikemudian hari. Itu buruk untuk masa depannya" Ucap Itachi penuh keyakinan

"baiklah Itachi, kau tahu benar tentangku. arigatou Itachi"

"jangan berterima kasih padaku Sasori, harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu. Tidak melibatkan masalah pribadi dengan semuanya"

"sudahlah, aku pergi"

"hn, aku akan meminta Kakashi untuk memberi tahu yang lainnya untuk ikut membantu kita. Kau tenang saja" kata Itachi sebelum Sasori berlalu pergi dari ruangannya.

"aku mengandalkanmu"

Itachi menatap pintu yang tertutup yang baru saja dilewati Sasori dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Berdiri dari duduknya kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju meja kerjanya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda tadi karena kedatangan Sasori.

.

.

.

Sesuai janjinya pada Sakura. Itachi kini berada diruang tamu apartement Sasori untuk menjemput Sakura pukul 7 tepat, ia tengah menunggu Sakura yang sedang bersiap-siap. Tak berapa lama Sakura muncul dengan drees tanpa lengan dengan pita mengelilingi pinggangnya yang panjangnya 5 centi diatas lutut bewarna hijau tosca dan rambut merah muda sepinggang yang digerai juga poni samping mejuntai menutupi jidatnya yang lumayan lebar juga make up tipis diwajahnya. Dimata Itachi, Sakura terlihat mengagumkan, cantik, manis meski hanya berpenampilan sederhana. Itu cukup dan tak berlebihan menurutnya.

"kau cantik" ujar Itachi yang kini sudah berdiri disamping Sakura membuat orang yang dipuji memunculkan semburat merah dikedua pipinya. "ayo berangkat" lanjut Itachi sambil menjulurkan tangannya juga senyum diwajah tampannya setelah melihat penampilan Sakura dan kini menunggu Sakura untuk menerima uluran tangannya.

Sakura secara perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan menerima uluran tangan Itachi. Mendapatkan sambutan membuat Itachi memperlebar senyumannya ia bahagia sekali sekarang. Hangat dan aman itulah yang dirasakan Sakura ketika tangan kecilnya digenggam oleh tangan besar Itachi. Tak sengaja ia melihat penampilan Itachi berbeda dari biasanya yang hanya memakai jas, kemeja dan celana panjang berbahan kain, Itachi kali ini menurutnya sangat tampan dengan t-shirt merah, jaket hitam dan celana panjang jeans. Mau tak mau semakin memperbanyak rona merahyang timbul dikedua pipi Sakura.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan saling menggenggam, keluar dari apartemen menuju mobil Itachi. Sesampai disisi mobil Itachi membukakan pintu samping pengemudi untuk Sakura, setelah memastikan Sakura masuk ia menutup pintu tersebut dan berlari kecil menuju kursi pengemudi. menyalakan mesin mobil lalu berlalu pergi dari apartement tempat mereka tinggal.

Selama diperjalanan hanya ada keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Itachi sedang focus mengemudi sedangkan Sakura menatap pemandangan dari luar jendela. Bermenit-menit dalam keheningan membuat Sakura bosan.

"kita mau kemana..?" suara Sakura memecah keheningan yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu dan membuat Itachi menoleh menatap kearahnya jadilah sekarang mereka saling menatap namun tak lama karena Itachi harus focus menyetir.

"kesuatu tempat"

"dimana?"

"kau akan tahu nanti Saku-chan"

Tak berapa lama Itachi menghentikan mobilnya disebuah pantai kemudian Itachi keluar dan diikuti Sakura yang ikut keluar dari mobil. Disini memang gelap tak ada pengunjung yang datang membuat Sakura heran setau Sakura biasanya tempat ini sangat ramai pengunjung meski malam hari juga para pedagang namun kini sepi yang ada hanya cahaya dari lampu mobil Itachi. Itachi berdiri tak jauh dari Sakura dengan posisi memunggungi Sakura. Sakura pun berjalan menghampiri Itachi dan berdiri disamping pemuda itu.

"aku sengaja, menyewa tempat ini untuk kita. Hanya untuk kita" Itachi menjawab rasa penasaran yang ada pada diri Sakura.

"kenapa ? kau pemboros"

Mendengar ejekan Sakura, Itachi hanya terseyum tipis. Masih dengan menatap lurus kedepan dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku Itachi berujar "seperti apa aku dimatamu Saku-chan ?"

"apa maksudmu ?" Tanya balik Sakura sembari menatap bingung Itachi.

"kau hanya perlu menjawab Sakura ?"

Menarik napas sejenak kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Itachi yang menurutnya mengada ada "meski kita baru kenal tapi menurutku kau adalah orang asing dalam hidupku yang tiba-tiba masuk tanpa permisi" Sakura mengarahkan tatapan lurus kedepan "kau pelangi dalam hidupku Ita-kun, pelangi yang memberiku banyak warna ketika aku kehilangan arah, kau orang gila yang bersedia mengulurkan tanganmu untuk membantuku berdiri saat aku terjatuh menyadarkanku akan segala hal. Dan yang paling penting kau menyadarkanku bahwa ketulusan itu ada" Mendengar itu spontan Itachi langsung menoleh melihat Sakura dari samping "Meski terkadang kau menyebalkan, mesum, tukang perintah, kau juga pekerja keras tapi aku tau meski semua orang menganggap hidupmu sempurna tapi aku tahu kau rapuh Ita-kun tidak sesempurna apa yang orang lihat"

Sakura meolehkan wajahnya kesamping dan bertemu muka dengan wajah Itachi yang sekarang melebarkan matanya. "kau ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan namun sampai sekarang belum tercapai, apa aku benar ?" ucap Sakura sambil mengelus pipi Itachi beberapa kali.

"kau benar, darimana kau tahu ?" Tanya Itachi yang menggenggam tangan Sakura dipipinya.

"Mata tak pernah bisa berbohong. Saat kau pertama kali memelukku, dari sana aku mengerti akan kurangnya kehidupanmu. Bukan tentang uang tapi hal yang lain dan kerapuhanmu begitu terasa waktu itu. Matamu juga terkadang kosong tak terbaca ketika kau menatap atau memikirkan sesuatu dari sana aku tahu. Menurutku lain kali kau perlu berlibur, kau terlalu bekerja keras menginginkan kesempurnaan tanpa tahu dalam hatimu kau membutuhkan sesuatu untuk melengkapimu. Tidak ada hal yang sempurna didunia ini. Sekeras apapun kau berusaha ingin jadi sempurna"

Itachi menurunkan tangan Sakura dari pipinya lalu memeluk Sakura dengan erat. "biarkan seperti ini Saku-chan" kata Itachi parau. Sakura pun yang kaget dipeluk Itachi tiba-tiba, mencoba menetralisir kekagetannya lalu membalas pelukan Itachi. Mengelus-elus punggung Itachi mencoba menenangkannya. Sakura merasakan bahu kirinya hangat dan basah, Itachi menangis. Sakura mulai mengerti sekarang Itachi sedang membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjadi sandarannya. Itachi butuh seseorang untuk menenangkannya, untuk selalu berada disampingnya dan mendukungnya.

"dulu dia orang yang baik, waktu kecil ia selalu menungguku pulang sekolah dan mengajakku bermain bersama. Saat umurku 10 tahun aku sudah memasuki smp waktu itu aku disibukkan dengan tugas sekolah juga pekerjaan sampinganku disebuah caffee sehingga tidak ada waktuku untuk bermain dengannya lagi hanya janji dan janji yang kuberikan padanya tanpa menepatinya. Yang aku pikirkan hanya tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tuaku dan juga kakekku kecewa, aku tidak memikirkan dia waktu itu tapi aku menyayanginya aku juga melakukan ini untuknya agar dia merasa cukup dan tidak pernah kekurangan"suara parau Itachi terdengar oleh Sakura yang sedang menangis dipelukannya, Sakura tahu siapa yang dimaksud Itachi itu adiknya -ia tak ingin menyebutkan namanya, mereka berbeda-. Sakura memutuskan untuk diam dan menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk Itachi.

"sejak saat itu semuanya terasa jauh. dia tak pernah menyapaku lagi ketika bertemu, saat aku menyapanya ia tak pernah menghiraukannya ia selalu memberiku tatapan kebencian dan rasa tidak suka. Saat itu aku hanya berpikir mungkin dia lelah dengan tugas sekolahnya. Semakin lama semakin jauh. Sebelum keberangkatanku menuju Paris aku sempat memaksanya untuk berbicara padaku tentang perubahan dia, tentang sikapnya dan juga tentang tatapannya yang seolah membenciku, tapi yang kuterima hanya kediamannya. Dengan berat hati aku pergi tanpa salam perpisahan dengannya dan sampai sekarang dia tak membalas e-mail, telvon atau apapun itu. Aku tahu dia membenciku entah karena apa? Aku tak tahu" Itachi melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura dan jatuh terduduk diatas pasir pantai dihadapan Sakura.

"aku telah gagal menjadi kakak yang baik untuknya, padahal waktu itu aku berusaha meluangkan waktu untuk aku dan dia namun kurasa semuanya sudah terlambat. Dia membenciku Saku-chan membenciku" pecah tangis Itachi pecah. melihat Itachi seperti itu membuat rasa sesak didadanya membuatnya tanpa sadar ikut menangis, ia pun duduk berjongkok dan meraih tangan Itachi yang berada dipasir lalu membersihkannya dari pasir kemudian meletakkannya di pahanya dengan menggenggam erat tangan Itachi mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan.

"dan sekarang, dia berubah. Berubah kearah yang tidak baik membuatku jijik ketika mengingatnya. Aku tidak suka tingkahnya yang sekarang dan sekarang aku mulai membencinya karena tingkah buruknya itu. Ini salahku Sakura, semua ini salahku. Perubahan dia itu semua salahku. Kmungkinan besar karena aku tidak meluangkan waktu untuknya. Andai waktu itu aku memperbanyak waktu dengannya menjadi tempat curahan hatinya atau saling berbagi cerita, tidak meninggalkannya, bermain dengannya. mungkin tidak akan seperti ini"

Sakura yang melihat Itachi seperti ini merasa iba, diraihnya kepala Itachi lalu dipeluknya yang langsung dibalas pelukkan juga oleh Itachi. Sakura Mencoba kembali untuk menenangkan Itachi "stt, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu Ita-kun. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Bahkan kau tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya ia membencimu" ujar Sakura sambil mengelus rambut Itachi. "tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Jika kau tak ingin, gagalkan rencana itu aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan berusaha untuk memaafkan mereka"

Itachi mendongakkan kepala menatap Sakura "tidak Sakura, mereka pantas mendapatkannya. Setelah semua itu selesai aku akan mempertanyakan apa yang memang harus aku ketahui padanya dan aku pastikan akan mendapatkan jawaban dari mulutnya langsung. Dan berusaha untuk memperbaiki keluarga kami. Jangan mencegahku"

"tapi.."

"percaya padaku Saku-chan" lirih Itachi

Sakura yang melihat keseriusan dimata Itachi hanya bisa terdiam sembari menatap Itachi yang penuh air mata diwajahnya. Sakura pun menjulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Itachi begitupun Itachi yang juga menghapus air mata Sakura yang ikut terjatuh, lalu Itachi mendekatkan dahinya dengan dahi Sakura mempersempit jarak mereka.

"aku percaya padamu Ita-kun"

"arigatou, berjanjilah, untuk tetap disampingku Saku-chan. apapun yang terjadi. Kita akan selalu bersama dan aku juga berjanji padamu akan berada disampingmu apapun yang terjadi dan akan selalu melindungimu juga menjagamu" pinta Itachi dengan posisi yang sama bersama Sakura.

"iya, aku janji" entah apa yang merasuki Sakura sehingga ia begitu yakin menjawab permintaan Itachi dan berjanji akan hal itu padahal hubungan mereka masih belum jauh.

"arigatou" ucap Itachi yang lebih mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura kemudian mencium, melumat dan menghisap dengan halus bibir Sakura yang membuatnya candu akan rasa manis dari bibir Sakura. Setelah lebih dari lima menit Itachi melepaskan ciumannya karena kekurangan oksigen kemudian menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sakura kembali lalu menatap mata Sakura yang juga menatapnya. "apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Itachi

Sakura hanya diam dan melihat bawah tidak berani menatap Itachi, menyadari hal itu Itachi hanya tersenyum miris dan beranggapan Sakura tidak mencintainya "aku tahu, aku ti.." ucapannya Itachi terpotong oleh suara Sakura.

"sedikit lagi buat aku yakin dan ajari aku untuk mencintaimu Ita-kun" jawab cepat Sakura yang membuat senyum kembali diwajah Itachi.

"pasti, setiap hari akan kubuat kau mencintaiku Saku-chan. Kau harus tahu Saku-chan ,aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan apa yang sudah ada digenggamanku. Apapun yang terjadi dan dalam keadaan apapun" Ucap tegas Itachi nan serius. Itu berarti sedikit lagi ia akan mendapat Sakura dan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya untuk siapapun itu. Juga berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga dan melindungi Sakura.

"ya, akan ku ingat" jawab Sakura disertai senyuman yang tulus dan itu terlihat manis menurut Itachi. Setelah itu ciuman panjang tak terelakkan oleh keduanya kini Sakura tidak lagi ragu untuk membalas ciuman Itachi. Ia akan membuka hati untuk pemuda didepannya ini tanpa Sakura sadari cinta itu sudah ada pada dirinya untuk pemuda yang tengah menciumnya ini. Cepat atau lambat Sakura akan menyadari rasa cinta yang ia miliki untuk pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini jam makan siang dikantor Itachi tepatnya diruangan Itachi tengah menjadi tempat perkumpulan para sahabatnya, mereka berada disini karena pembicarakan rencana memberi pelajaran bagi mereka yang telah tega menyakiti Sakura yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai adik sendiri jadi semenjak diberi tahu rencana ini mereka langsung menyetujuinya berniat membantu Sasori dan Itachi yang juga mereupakan sahabat mereka. Rencana ini harus dipikirkan matang-matang agar keberhasilan berpihak pada mereka. Dan untuk kesiapan Sakura sendiri masih membutuhkan waktu.

Sebenarnya ini sepenuhnya Itachi yang membuat rencana dengan sedikit tambahan-tambahan dari mereka masing-masing. Setelah diskusi panjang akhirnya mereka menyetujuinya dan melaksanakan tugas masing-masing meninggalkan ruangan Itachi untuk memulainya saat waktu yang ditunggu tiba.

.

.

.

Sakura tengah sibuk berkutat didapur milik Itachi ia berencana membuatkan makan malam untuk pemuda itu. Semenjak kejadian dipantai hubungan mereka semakin dekat dan lebih terbuka. Itachi mengizinkan Sakura untuk keluar masuk apartementnya ketika Itachi tidak ada ataupun kalau Itachi ada dengan memberikan password apartementnya. Sehingga Sakura dengan mudah dapat memasuki apartement Itachi. Sakura berniat memberi kejutan untuk Itachi dengan membuatkan makan malam hari ini. Hanya kejutan kecil, memasakkan apa yang pemuda itu suka. Sebenarnya bukan pertama kalinya Sakura memasak didapur milik Itachi ini. Kalau tidak salah mungkin untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sekolah Sakura telah usai hanya dengan beberapa bulan karena otak jenius yang Sakura miliki, ia akan melanjutkan ke salah satu Universitas di Paris.

Saat Sakura menyiapkan makanan pintu apartement Itachi terbuka, Itachi tengah melepaskan sepatunya dan "tadaima" itulah kebiasaan Itachi ketika sampai diapartementnya meski ia sadar tidak akan ada yang menjawab.

"okaeri" mendengar jawaban dari dalam cukup mengagetkan Itachi namun kekagetan itu ia tepis dan berganti dengan senyuman ketika melihat permpuan bersurai merah mudah dengan apron yang melekat ditubuh rampingnya tengah menghampiri dirinya.

"Saku-chan"

"kau sudah pulang Ita-kun, ?" Sakura melangkah menghampiri Itachi lebih dekat lalu mengambil alih tas ditangan Itachi kemudian menuntun pemuda itu untuk masuk kedalam apartementnya sendiri setelah Itachi melepas sepatunya. Sakura sendiri antara sadar, tidak sadar akan perlakuannya kali ini. membuat pemuda yang tengah digiringnya senang dan merona.

"mandilah Ita-kun, aku akan menyiapakan air hangat untukmu mandi. Setelah itu ke ruang makan ya, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu " perintah Sakura ketika mereka berdua telah berada dikamar Itachi. Sakura berjalan menuju meja kerja Itachi dan meletakkkan tas kerja Itachi dimeja itu. Membalikkan badannya ia melihat Itachi yang berdiri mematung menatapnya tanpa kedip disertai ulasan senyum diwajah pemuda itu membuat Sakura menunduk menatap lantai karena malu dan merona ditatap begitu intens oleh Itachi dan merutukki kebodohannya karena masuk tanpa izin kekamar Itachi meski bersama pemilik kamar namun terasa aneh jika dipikir. "a-da a-pa? ke-na-pa k-kau me-na-tap ku se-perti itu Ita-kun? A-pa a-ku ber-bu-at ke-sa-lah-an? Ma-af-kan a-ku ya-ng ma-suk sem-ba-ranga-n keka-mar pri-badi-mu" tanya dan maaf Sakura lontarkan dari bibir mungil merah alami miliknya dengan gugup dan terbata-bata.

Melihat Sakura yang malu-malu juga gugup seperti itu membuat Itachi gemas, kemudian Itachi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura, meraih tubuh perempuan itu. tangan kanan Itachi berada dipinggang Sakura mendekatkan dirinya dengan perempuan itu sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang dagu Sakura untuk menatap dirinya. Emerald bertemu oniks membuat mereka terpaku beberapa detik dan terdengar dentuman jantung yang gemuruh milik keduanya sebelum Itachi mememiringkan wajahnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura.

Itachi merasakan bibirnya yang dingin bertemu dengan bibir hangat, empuk dan lembut milik Sakura. Mendiamkan sebentar menikmati sensasi menggelitik diperutnya karena bibir Sakura sebelum kemudian melumatnya pelan, lalu menghisapnya. Itachi juga merasakan jika Sakura ikut membalasnya dan kedua tangan Sakura yang perlahan melingkar dilehernya. Membuat Itachi tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini Itachi meliuk liukan lidahnya diatas bibir Sakura bermaksud meminta izin untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi kedalam mulut Sakura, Sakura yang mengerti maksud Itachi, entah kenapa membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan Itachi mengeksploitasinya.

Tanpa basa basi Itachi langsung mengeksploitasi mulut dalam Sakura, mengabsen satu persatu sesuatu dalam mulut Sakura tanpa tertingal satupun dan bertarung lidah dengan lidah Sakura. Merasa kekurangan pasokan oksigen yang semakin lama semakin menipis membuat Itachi dengan enggan melepaskan ciuman mereka dan membiarkan Sakura mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum melumat bibir Sakura lagi. Dan lagi. bibir yang seakan akan tak pernah Itachi puas membuat Itachi ingin menciumnya lagi dan lagi. Seolah bibir Sakura adalah candu baginya dan itu benar adanya.

"nggh, hen-ti-ngg-kan I-ta-ngg kun.." pinta Sakura disertai desahannya namun Itachi menulikan telinganya menurutnya suara Sakura sekarang benar-benar menaikkan libidionya. Merasa diacuhkan Sakura mencoba mendorong Itachi, tapi gagal. Satu-satunya cara adalah,

"ittai .. sakit Saku-chan" Sakura menggigit bibir bawah Itachi untuk menyadarkan pemuda itu dan terdengarlah rintihan pemuda itu.

"salah sendiri.. kau tak mendengarkanku. Aku kan butuh udara baka"

Itachi hanya terkekeh melihat Sakura yang memanyunkan bibir yang terlihat bengkak karena ulahnya juga wajah yang sangat merah membuat Sakura terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimatanya. Mereka masih dalam posisi sama saling berdekatan seperti tadi, yang membedakan hanya bibir yang tak lagi bertaut. "jangan cemberut Saku-chan, kalau tidak aku akan melahap bibirmu lagi" mendengar godaan Itachi, Sakura langsung memukul pelan dada Itachi yang malah membuat Itachi semakin terkekeh. " arigatou Saku-chan. Aku senang berharap akan seperti ini setiap hari. Melihatmu menyambutku saat aku usai kerja, bersama denganmu berdua selalu, makan bersama dan semua kita lakukan bersama-sama"

Wajah Sakura benar-benar memerah sekarang mendengar penuturan Itachi. Ia juga senang ketika melihat Itachi senang. Sakura Menatap mata Itachi dengan serius "suatu saat nanti, tunggu aku Ita-kun"

"apa maksudmu Saku-chan ?" Tanya bingung Itachi tentang pernyataan yang dilontarkan Sakura tadi. Dengan mengerutkan dahinya juga detak jantung yang berdegub kencang tak sabar mendengar jawaban Sakura. Bolehkan seorang Uchiha berharap.

Sakura langsung melepaskan lilitan tangan Itachi dipinggangnya selagi Itachi lengah dan berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk menyiapakan air hangat untuk mandi Itachi. Membuat Itachi cengo dan berpikir Sakura masih tidak mau menerimanya "tunggu aku menyelesaikan pendidikanku dulu Ita-kun. Aku masih ingin jadi dokter" Teriak Sakura dari dalam kamar disambut senyum lebar bahagia, senang dan haru oleh Itachi. Ia bersyukur Usahanya selama ini tidak sia-sia.

"apakah sekarang kita berpacaran Saku-chan dan kau bersedia menjadi istriku ketika kau menyelesaikan pendidikanmu nanti?" Tanya Itachi dengan berteriak. Hanya gumaman yang Itachi dengar dari sana dan itu artinya 'iya'. Sungguh hari ini sangat membahagiakan untuk mereka berdua Itachi dan Sakura.

.

.

.

Usai membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaiaan Itachi keluar dari kamarnya menuju meja makan. Yang dilihatnya Sakura sedang meletakkkan makanan dimeja makan dengan posisi membelakanginya, harum masakan buatan Sakura mencapai hidung Itachi dan membuatnya lapar seketika. Itachi Mendekati Sakura yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya, ia melingkarkan tangannya diperut Sakura alias memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Ia sempat merasakan Sakura terjengit kaget karena ulahnya kemudian menoleh kebelakang melihat dirinya.

"astaga Ita-kun, kenapa kau tak mengeringkan rambutmu dulu. Kau bisa masuk angin nanti" Ujar Sakura sembari membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Itachi lalu melototi pemuda itu karena rambut basahnya yang hanya dibalas senyuman tanpa dosa. Melepaskan pelukan Itachi dan mendudukan pemuda itu dikursi meja makan ia sendiri berlari menuju kamar Itachi sembari berteriak "tunggu sebentar"

Tak berselang lama Sakura kembali dengan membawa handuk lalu berjalan menghampiri Itachi yang menatapnya kemudian berdiri dibelakang Itachi untuk mengeringkan rambut pemuda itu sembari memijat pelan kepala pemuda itu untuk refleksi agar saraf-sarafnya tidak tegang dan rileks.

Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum atas perlakuan Sakura terhadap dirinya. Sudah lama sekali Itachi tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Dulu ibunya yang melakukannya untuknya."Arigatou Saku-chan" gumam Itachi ketika melihat Sakura berdiri disampingnya karena sudah selesai mengeringkan rambutnya dan menyampirkan handuk itu pada sandaran kursi.

"iya, sekarang kita makan Ita-kun" ujar Sakura seraya mengambilkan nasi serta lauk pauknya untuk Itachi dan untuk dirinya sendrii. Sakura pun duduk dihadapan Itachi namun belum menyentuh makannannya menunggu respon Itachi tentang masakannya dengan mata berbinar..

"enak sekali Saku-chan"

"benarkah?" Tanya antusias Sakura pasalnya ini baru pertama kalinya Sakura kembali memasak semenjak hari itu. Ia bersyukur rasa masakannya masih sama setelah mendengar respon Itachi. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Itachi membuat senyum Sakura mengembang diwajah cantiknya kemudian memakan makanan hasil masakannya sendiri dan ternyata benar, enak. Mereka pun makan dalam diam karena adat dimeja makan yang diterapkan kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing dari kecil.

"Saku-chan" panggil Itachi pada Sakura yang tengah dipeluknya dari samping Sakura sendiri sedang fokus menonton film kesukaannya diruang tengah apartement pemuda itu. Setelah makan tadi mereka memang memutuskan untuk menonton film sebenarnya hanya Sakura sih, yang ingin menonton film sementara Itachi tidak, ia lebih asyik memainkan helaian rambut merah mudah Sakura yang digerai oleh pemiliknya sendiri. Sesekali mengelusnya, menghirup aroma wangi cherrynya yang menenangkan bagi Itachi.

"hmm,.." mendengar jawaban Sakura membuat Itachi mendengus, ia tak suka diacuhkan.

"Saku, jangan acuhkan aku" panggil Itachi sekali lagi dengan nada dibuat setegas mungkin namun terkesan manja. Mungkin inilah sifat asli seorang Uchiha Itachi yang terkenal irit bicara. Sakura pun mempause film ditelevisi itu dan menoleh menghadap Itachi yang berada disampingnya

"apa ?"

"aku dan kakakmu sudah memikirkannya, rencana untuk mereka. Dibantu dengan yang lainnya juga" Sakura mengerti maksud Itachi tentang mereka dan lainnya. Mereka yang melukainya dan lainnya yang merupakan sahabat terdekat kakaknya juga Itachi. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, bimbang itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"hey, kau kenapa ?" Tanya Itachi sembari memegang dagu Sakura guna mengangkat wajah Sakura agar menatapnya bukan menunduk seperti tadi. Itachi tidak suka.

"apa harus ?" Sakura sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan hal itu, tanpa berbuat seperti itu ia akan berusah mencoba untuk memaafkan mereka semua tapi..

"hanya ingin membuat mereka sadar Saku, apa kau ingin ada orang yang bernasib sama seperti mu lagi hmm?" Sakura menggeleng cepat untuk jawaban pertanyaan Itachi tadi "untuk itu kau harus ikut dalam rencana ini Saku-chan. Untuk membantu kita dan bekerja sama dengan kita. Aku juga tak ingin adikku jatuh terlalu dalam, dalam lubang dosa Saku. Meski aku membencinya dan ia membenciku namun percayalah aku ingin yang terbaik untuknya tapi kita akan menunggumu untuk siap" lanjut Itachi sedikit mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya pada sisi-sisi wajah Itachi dan menatap mata pemuda itu. "aku percaya dan aku rasa kau tidak membenci adikmu, kau bahkan sangat menyayanginya meski ia tidak memperdulikanmu. Mungkin apa yang kau rasakan adalah rasa tidak suka pada tingkah lakunya yang diluar batas normal, jangan sekali kali bilang kau membencinya Ita-kun bagaimanapun dia adalah keluargamu, adikmu orang yang kau sayangi. Dan aku yakin kau bisa merubahnya menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi, kau hanya perlu membantunya keluar dari sifat buruknya" ucap Sakura disertai senyuman untuk memberi semangat pada Itachi. "dan aku akan membantu sebisaku Ita-kun "

Mendengar itu Itachi langsung menghambur memeluk Sakura dan membenamkan kepalanya dilekukan leher Sakura seraya berkata "kau benar, arigatou Saku-chan" dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura yang juga membalas pelukan Itachi sementara Itachi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura. Sungguh ia beruntung memiliki Sakura, orang yang mengerti dirinya dibanding orang lain, dia hebat dan dia kuat. Orang yang selalu memberi aura positif baginya. Karena hanya didepan Sakura lah Itachi bisa mengungkapkan segala apa yang ada dihatinya, karena didepan Sakura lah Itachi menjadi dirinya sendiri yang manja, banyak bicara, aktif, suka tersenyum dan yang lainnya. Dan semua itu karena Akasuna Sakura lah yang melengkapi hidup seorang Uchiha Itachi. Hanya Sakura.

Begitupan dengan Sakura, Itachi lah orang yang selalu menguatkan dirinya, orang yang mengerti dirinya, orang yang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum, orang yang memberinya sebuah ketulusan. Orang yang secara tidak langsung menjawab segala pertanyaan yang berada difikiranya tentang apapun itu. karena Itachi lah yang membuat Sakura percaya adanya ketulusan didunia ini, karena Itachi lah yang menyadarkannya ketika ia salah, karena Itachi lah yang mmembantunya bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Dan semua itu karena Uchiha Itachi lah yang melengkapi hidup seorang Akasuna Sakura. Hanya Itachi.

.

.

.

"darimana Saki ?"

Sakura menjengit kaget didepan pintu yang telah ditutupnya tadi dengan posisi membelakangi suara baritone yang bertanya padanya. Sakura pun tahu suara siapa itu tanpa menoleh sekalipun, siapa lagi kalu bukan kakaknya Akasuna Sasori. Membalikkan badannya lalu bertemu pandang dengan Sasori yang berdiri didepannya dengan tangan terlipat apik didada.

Sasori menatap Sakura intens seolah olah ingin menguliti adiknya karena pergi tanpa izin, membuatnya khawatir setengah mati. Bahkan akan meminta Yamato untuk menghubungi polisi jika Sakura tidak kembali dalam waktu 24 jam lamanya bahkan ia sendiri juga sudah berkeliling mencari adiknya itu sampai-sampai menyuruh beberapa anak buahnya untuk ikut membantu mencari Sakura. Dan sekarang Sakura berada didepannya dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Kau tak seharusnya mencari Sakura, Sasori. Kau tahu dia berada di apartement depan apartementmu dan harusnya kau bisa menebak itu Saso.

"aku dari apartement Ita-k eh, maksudku Itachi nii-chan" Jawab Sakura dengan tingkah lakunya yang terlihat sedikit salah tingkah ditatap sebegitu intens oleh kakaknya.

"Itachi ? apa hubunganmu dengannya ? kau terlihat dekat sekali" Tanya bertubi-tubi Sasori pada adiknya itu, ya. Meskipun sedikit tahu tentang mereka tapi tak apa bukan kalau Sasori juga merasa penasaran sejauh mana hubungan mereka. Toh Sasori juga berhak tau.

"a-ano, e-e-tto nii-chan"

"apa kau bahagia bersamanya Saki ?" ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh suara Sasori yang kembali bertanya. Sasori hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Sakura, meski ia tidak mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan tadi namun Sasori memakluminya mungkin Sakura malu. Lebih baik ia bertanya saja pada Itachi begitu pikir Sasori. Sehingga ia mengutarakan pertanyaan lain pada adiknya yang terlihat gugup itu.

Sakura hanya bisa menunduk malu karena pertanyaan yang diutarakan kakaknya itu. Tapi bagaimana pun kakaknya berhak tahu segala apa yang terjadi padanya bukan jadi.. Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya meng-iyakan pertanyaan terakhir Sasori itu dengan wajah yang memerah.

"kau yakin?" tanya kembali Sasori untuk meyakinkan dirinya akan jawaban Sakura yang dibalas dengan berkali kali anggukan kepala oleh Sakura. Menatap mata Sakura guna mencari keraguan disana namun tak ditemukannya "baiklah, aku rasa dia pemuda yang baik Saki, dia sahabatku sejak kecil jadi aku tahu segalanya tentang dia. Kalau kau senang aku juga ikut senang Saki dan aku harap dia bisa selalu menjaga juga melindungimu"

Mendengar penuturan kakaknya itu Sakura langsung berhambur memeluk Sasori, meluapkan rasa bahagianya.

"arigatou nii-chan" setelah mengucapkan hal itu Sakura berlalu pergi kekamarnya. Sedangkan Sasori menatap dalam diam punggung adik tersayangnya itu yang perlahan menjauh darinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

'aku memang mencintainya nii-chan, aku bahagia bersamanya. Dialah orang yang berhasil membawa sakura-mu kembali, membawa adikmu kembali padamu. Aku berharap akan tetap seperti ini selamanya dalam kebahagiaan. Jika memang ada rintangan semoga aku dan Itachi bisa menyelesaikan dengan baik-baik'batin Sakura dalam hati sambil berjalan menu kamarnya.

'kupercayakan dia padamu Itachi, jaga dan lindungi dia. Dia terlalu berharga untukku. Aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu jika kau berani menyakitinya. Kau tau itu bukan' Send

.

.

.

Itachi hendak memejamkan matanya untuk berlalu ke alam mimpi, 'aku akan tidur nyenyak malam ini, sangat nyenyak' batinnya. Bahkan tanpa disadari senyum tipis masih terus melekat diwajah tampannya mengingat hari ini ia bahagia sekali karena sang pujaan hati telah menerimanya. Indahnya. Drrtt..drrtt.. bunyi ponselnya menyadarkan Itachi dari lamunannya.

"cih, pengganggu" umpat Itachi dengan tangan yang terjulur diatas nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Dipandanginya sebentar wallpaper ponselnya yaitu foto dirinya dan Sakura yang diambil saat mereka berada di salah satu taman di kota Paris meski dengan sedikit pemaksaan untuk sekedar foto bersama, melihat foto itu lagi dan lagi membuat Itachi tersenyum sendiri sebelum membuka pesan yang ada di ponselnya. Melihat pesan itu membuat senyumannya semakin lebar. Dengan keyakinan yang pasti ia membalas secepat kilat. "pasti dan aku tahu" send. Setelah memastikan pesannya terkirim Itachi meletakan ponselnya ditempat semula dan kembali membaringkan diri diatas ranjang dan mulai menjelajah mimpi.

Perlahan cinta itu datang, perlahan cinta itu tersambut. Saling percaya dan mengerti, menjaga dan memahami juga saling menguatkan, menjadikan mereka yang paling bahagia dan penjahat dibuat derita. Let's play the game..

.

.

.

TBC..

* * *

Chapter depan permainan akan dimulai, semoga permainannya seru dan impas dengan segala luka yang Sakura terima. Jika ada yang mau kasih saran permainan apa yang seru buat Sasuke and the gank, silahkan saja. Akan aku pertimbangkan… terima kasih yang udah setia baca dan revieww.. segala review kalian aku baca, aku pertimbangkan dan aku laksanakan jika cocok.. see you nex chapter..


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **LIFE**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD yang tidak tepat, tidak jelas, belibet, gak nyambung dan sebagainya.**

Dibutuhkan kritik dan saran dalam bentuk apapun, akan diterima dengan senang hati :)

 **Awal**

* * *

Tokyo

Mobil Itachi yang tengah dikendarai oleh Kakashi mulai memasuki halaman mansion Uchiha. Terlihat oleh oniks Itachi dan Kakashi akan banyak kendaraan roda empat yang terpakir apik dihalaman mansion Uchiha tersebut. Dan Itachi tahu betul siapa pemilik mobil-mobil itu. Itachi Keluar dari dalam mobil bersama Kakashi dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam mansion setelah sebelumnya dua orang penjaga didepan mansion membungkuk hormat pada Itachi.

Membuka pintu utama lalu melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam, yang ditemui Itachi hanyalah beberapa maid yang tengah membersihkan ruang tamu dan tengah membungkuk hormat padanya. "dimana mereka ?"

Salah satu maid yang mengerti maksud dari kata 'mereka' pada pertanyaan tuan mudanya itu langsung menjawab "diatas tuan" tanpa membalas jawaban yang diberikan maid tadi padanya Itachi langsung menuju ke atas lantai dua di mansion Uchiha ini diikuti Kakashi dibelakangnya. Bahkan ketika Itachi dan Kakashi masih berada di undakan tangga tengah mereka berdua mendengar suara tawa juga umpatan yang menyertakan nama gadisnya disana. Itachi menggelutukkan giginya dan kedua tangan dikanan kiri tubuhnya mengepal erat menandakan ia tengah menahan amarahnya yang siap meledak kapan saja.

Kakashi yang melihat tuan mudanya seperti itupun mencoba menyadarkannya untuk tetap tenang "anda harus tenang tuan muda, kita harus mengikuti rencana yang telah anda buat dan disepakati bersama" Itachi hanya melirik Kakashi sebentar lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkan secara berlahan. Tanpa banyak bicara Itachi kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Dan ya, pemandangan yang tertangkap netra hitam milik Itachi itu membuat sang pemilik mual juga menjijikan secara bersamaan. Tak perlu diceritakan namun cukup diketahui saja ini sungguh memalukan bahkan kesepuluh orang yang membelakangi Itachi dan Kakashi yang berada didalam ruangan itu tidak merasakan hawa kehadiran mereka berdua yang terlihat mencekam dan menahan penuh emosi apalagi seorang Uchiha Itachi, tidak rela rumah dimana ia dilahirkan dijadikan tempat untuk berbuat pesta seks.

Melihat adanya guci di samping kakinya tanpa banyak bicara Itachi langsung menendang guci tersebut tepat menghantam televisi yang memperlihatkan film biru. Hancur sudah televisi itu beserta gucinya. Tindakkan Itachi itupun mengagetkan mereka semua hingga mereka menghentikan aktifitasnya termasuk dengan salah satu pemiliki rumah ini juga.

"hey apa yang ka.." ucapan Sasuke terhenti ketika ia berdiri dari duduknya dan melihat sang pelaku yang telah menghancurkan kesenangannya juga teman-temannya. Terkejut itulah yang dirasakannya. Teman-temannya merasa aneh dengan tingkah Sasuke langsung berdiri dan menoleh kebelakang. Tentu mereka tak kalah terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat sekarang. "kau.." lanjutnya dengan rahang mengeras dan penuh emosi ketika melihat sosok yang dulu sangat dikaguminya namun kini berbanding terbalik menjadi sosok yang dibencinya. Entah karena apa? hanya Sasuke sendiri yang tahu.

Tak memperdulikan ucapan Sasuke, Itachi berbalik untuk menuju kamarnya menenangkan diri juga emosinya saat ini, namun sebelum itu "kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan Kakashi" jeda sejenak "aku tak ingin rumah dimana aku dilahirkan menjadi tempat kotor yang dihuni bocah-bocah labil seperti mereka Kakashi" lanjut Itachi sarkastik.

"baik Itachi-sama saya mengerti" setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kakashi, Itachi melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti namun harus terhenti lagi setelah mendengar sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti geraman menahan emosi menghampiri pendengarannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini ? siapa yang kau maksud bocah-bocah labil ?"

Itachi hanya menyeringai miring lalu kembali melangkah memasuki kamarnya sebelum "apa selama 17 tahun kau hidup hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan? menjijikan" kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Itachi dengan datar dan penuh tekanan juga sarkastikme lalu Itachi menutup pintu kamarnya.

Semua yang ada disana pun kaget, shock juga menahan malu segera merapikan kembali pakaian mereka kemudian menatap Sasuke yang wajahnya memerah penuh emosi dan kesal. Sasuke membalikan meja dan menghancurkan semua benda-benda yang ada diatas meja tersebut. Membuat semua orang yang berada disana membulatkan mata kaget atas kelakuan Uchiha bungsu itu termasuk Kakashi salah satunya.

"kurasa kalian semua harus pergi meninggalkan tempat ini kecuali anda tuan muda silahkan anda beristirahat hari menjelang malam"

Semua yang mendengar suara Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat kearah Kakashi berada. Mengernyit tidak suka dengan perkataan yang dilontarkan Kakashi. "siapa kau berani menyuruh kami ?" ujar salah satu dari mereka berambut kuning jabrik.

"ah, tentu saya bukan siapa-siapa. Saya hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkan tuan muda Itachi-sama. Karena perintahnya adalah hal mutlak yang tidak boleh dibantah" kata Kakashi dengan senyuman diwajahnya, yah meskipun tak terlihat karena masker yang menutupi mulutnya namun dengan mata menyipit itu terbukti ia sedang tersenyum bukan.

Mereka pun menggertakan gigi tak suka tapi apa boleh buat mereka harus pergi jika tidak mereka habis nanti oleh Uchiha sulung yang sangat disegani di Jepang ini apalagi Tokyo sendiri. Sementara Sasuke sendiri melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kakashi seorang diri bukan untuk menuju kekamarnya untuk istirahat malah memilih keluar rumah, melihat itu Kakashi hanya menghela nafas panjang atas kelakuan brengsek adik dari tuan mudanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kakashi memanggil beberapa maid untuk membereskan kekacauan ini dan melangkah menuju dimana tuan mudanya beristirahat.

Tok..tok..tokk

Tak menunggu lama Itachi membuka pintu kamarnya dan berhadapan dengan Kakashi. Sebenarnya Itachi masih berada dibalik pintu kamarnya sejak tadi. "bagaimana?" Tanya Itachi.

"mereka sudah pergi tuan, tapi Sasuke-sama keluar dari rumah ini"

"aku mengerti, suruh orang untuk mengikuti mereka semua Kakashi. Dan laporkan padaku besok untuk sekarang biarkan mereka bersenang senang sesuka hati mereka. Kita lihat apa mereka bisa bersenang senang esoknya" ujar Itachi dengan menyeringai licik jelas masih ada raut kemarahan dimuka Itachi "aku ingin istirahat Kakashi. Kau beristirahatlah diruang tamu" lanjutnya

Mendengar perintah tuannya Kakashi hanya mengangguk dan membungkuk untuk pergi dari hadapan tuan mudanya. Itachi sendiri kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

Itachi merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjangnya dengan posisi terlentang, ia tampak kacau sekarang. Pulang-pulang disuguhkan pemandangan menjijikan yang dilakukan seorang remaja yang baru memasuki fase remaja. Sungguh ini memang keterlaluan tingkah adik dan teman-temannya itu, apalagi melakukan hal tersebut dirumahnya saat tak ada siapapun disini, hanya ada beberapa maid saja. Itu pun mereka tak akan berani melarangnya.

Mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan kedua tangannya lalu Itachi bangkit dari rebahannya setelah mengingat seseorang yang bisa mengembalikan moodnya kembali baik, ya hanya dia siapa lagi kalau bukan Akasuna Sakura. Gadis yang perlahan kembali ceria dan takut ditinggal olehnya itu membuatnya merasa kalau ia adalah hal berharga yang selalu ditunggu. Dan Itachi senang karena itu secara tidak langsung Sakura mengatakan kalau Itachi adalah sosok yang berharga untuk dirinya selain kakaknya. Terkekeh pelan Itachi kemudian mengambil ponsel disakunya lalu menghubungi Sakura. Sepertinya pembicaraan mereka akan lama dan mereka butuh privasi jadi sebaiknya kita tinggalkan saja dua sejoli yang baru beberapa bulan menjalin kasih itu.

.

.

.

Perempuan bersurai coklat kemerahan sepunggung, sedikit bergelombang dibagian bawah turun dari Porsche merahnya, kacamata hitam bertengger apik dihidung mancung ia lepas memperlihatkan sepasang mata rubi, ditambah bibir tipis merah alami juga tubuh proporsionalnya. Semua mata tercengang memandang kearahnya. Kagum dengan hasrat ingin memiliki yang begitu besar.

Langkah kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan anggun tanpa terburu-buru karena ia menikmati setiap wajah yang dilewatinya. Wajah-wajah yang dulu tidak pernah memperdulikannya kini berbanding terbalik memuji dirinya. Seringai tipis terukir dibibir, ini akan sangat menyenangkan.

Pintu bertuliskan kepala sekolah ada didepan mata. Perempuan itu tersenyum kecil sebelum membuka pintu bercat coklat itu. Entah, apa yang membuatnya tersenyum hanya dengan melihat pintu. Pintu yang kapan saja bisa hancur, saat dibakar maupun dipatahkan menggunakan alat.

"Tsunade-sama"

Wanita yang dipanggil Tsunade menatap pintu masuk, sejenak ia mengernyit lalu tersenyum saat mengingat sesuatu. "aa, kau murid baru itu?" sang lawan bicara mengangguk dan duduk manis didepan wanita yang kira-kira berusia 45 tahun lebih namun terlihat awet muda. "aku tidak tau, kenapa diawal tahun ajaran baru kenaikan kelas kau lebih memilih untuk pindah sekolah. Bukankah itu sangat disayangkan" raut penasaran tercetak diwajah wanita itu.

"bukan apa-apa, hanya saja…" seringai tecetak diwajah murid baru membuat Tsunade terkesiap "..ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan"

Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya "aku tidak tahu apa urusan yang belum kau selesaikan dan aku tidak ingin tahu" wanita itu membuka berkas dalam map berwarna hijau didepannya "jadi.. namamu Akasuna Saki nona.. kau akan berada dikelas XII- 1 dengan wali kelas Sarutobi Asuma, sebentar lagi ia akan kemari" dan benar saja, sesaat saat sudah selesai berbicara pintu ruang kepala sekolah terbuka.

"maaf, Tsunade sama. Apa anda memanggil saya?" pria tegap bersurai hitam berdiri didepan kepala sekolah dengan salah satu tangan disakunya.

"kau kedatangan murid baru Asuma, namanya Akasuna Saki" Saki berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap wali kelas barunya sejenak sebelum kembali teralih pada Tsunade. "bel sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu sekarang bawa dia kekelasnya" pria bernama Asuma menganggukan kepalanya.

"baiklah, aku Sarutobi Asuma wali kelas barumu" Asuma menatap Saki, ia cukup kagum dengan murid barunya itu meski tidak menanggapi perkenalannya. "baiklah Tsunade-sama, kita pergi"

Langkah kaki berbeda gender dan berbeda umur melangkah dalam keheningan. Koridor sekolah sudah sepi. Hanya angin yang menemani langkah mereka membuat rambut berterbangan sesuai arah angin dan juga aroma sejuk pagi yang menenangkan.

"apa kau gugup?"

Saki melirik wali kelasnya, "tidak juga" bohong, sejujurnya ia sangat gugup.

"baiklah, berbaurlah dengan mereka"

Mereka sampai ditempat tujuan, Asuma membuka pintu dan meminta Saki untuk menunggu diluar.

'semuanya akan berawal disini dan akan berakhir ditempat ini. segala rasa sakit yang aku terima, akan mereka terima juga sebentar lagi. Bukan fisik namun..'

"Saki masuklah, perkenalkan dirimu"

'…kita lihat saja nanti'

.

.

.

Suasana ruangan kelas XII-1, terdengar suara dari sana sini. Asuma memasuki kelas dan menyuruh semua murid disana untuk diam. "kita kedatangan murid baru,?"

"murid baru, perempuan atau laki-laki sensei?" Tanya anak laki-laki bersurai coklat dan memiliki dua gigi runcing seperti taring.

"kalian lihat saja sendiri, masuklah" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari muridnya Asuma memanggil murid baru untuk masuk kedalam kelas dan memperkenalkan diri.

Beberapa laki-laki menahan nafas, melihat sosok yang kini berdiri didepan kelas. Ada yang masih dalam posisi datar, ada juga yang sok gak perduli padahal perduli. Dan lihat para perempuan yang menatap iri sosok itu.

"Akasuna Saki, salam kenal" senyum terpampang diwajah cantiknya, bukan senyum tulus yang terpampang melainkan senyum dengan sejuta arti. Pasalnya ia bahagia, kembali bertemu orang-orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Lihat mereka sekarang, terlihat kecil dimatanya 'masuklah dalam satu lingkaran tali yang ku buat, aku akan menarik tali itu secara perlahan sampai kalian terjerat dan susah bernafas. Oke I'm back' batinnya.

"huaa.. kireeii.. perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto. Apa kau sudah memilki kekasih, kalau tidak kau bisa menjadi kekasihku dan kita akan habiskan waktu indah berdua" sorak-sorakan terdengar, menyoraki Naruto dengan jurus-jurus rayuannya.

"cukup, Akasuna-san silahkan duduk disamping Kirui-san, Kirui-san angkat tanganmu" Saki tahu, ia sangat tahu. Gadis yang bernama Kirui itu adalah teman sebangkunya, sama seperti dirinya dulu tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya sampai-sampai ia harus duduk sendirian dalam diam. Teman sebangkunya dulu dan kini, ia akan kembali duduk sebangku dengan gadis bernama Kirui lagi. Bukan menjadi Haruno Sakura tetapi Akasuna Saki.

kaki jenjang Saki melangkah menuju bangku yang ditunjuk untuknya, ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajam atau tatapan apapun dari siapapun termasuk mata hitam oniks dipojok ruangan yang sedari tadi juga memperhatikannya. Senyum tipis ia torehkan untuk Kirui yang dibalas dengan wajah menunduk. Tidak berani menatap dirinya.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat telah tiba, Saki lebih keluar dari kelas. Sungguh ia tak suka keadaan ini, kembali ditempat yang sama dan bertemu orang-orang yang sama juga. Ponsel yang sedari tadi dalam tasnya, terus menerus bergetar bahkan disaat pertama kali ia kembali menjejakkan kaki disekolah ini. ia sudah menduga, ini pasti ulah kakaknya yang terlalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Duduk dibawah pohon rindang, bersandar disana. Meraih ponsel di saku dadanya saat benda persegi panjang itu kembali bergetar. Dan benar, sesuai perkiraan nama Akasuna Sasori terpampang disana.. "ck nii-chan" gumamnya.

"hallo nii-chan"

"Saki, bagaimana? Apa mereka mengganggumu. Apa mereka melukaimu? Kau baik-baik saja bukan? Saki, Saki jawab pertanyaanku apa kau baik-baik saja?" ternyata Akasuna Sasori saat dalam mode khawatir lebih cerewet dibanding kebiasaannya. Padahal dirinya kembali kesekolah ini juga atas rencana pemuda merah itu bersama teman-temannya.

"aku baik-baik saja nii-chan, kau tak perlu khawatir. Nii-chan sudah dulu ya.. ada yang harus aku urus" Sakura mematikan telponnya secara sepihak ketika matanya menangkap seorang perempuan tengah dikeroyok tiga orang perempuan. Mengingatkannya akan dirinya dimasa lalu. Buku, kacamata tebal dan rambut kepang satu yang menjadi korban pembullyan.

 _Flashback on.._

 _Perempuan merah mudah sedang duduk diatas rumput sendirian. Tidak ada yang menemaninya, ia hanya sendiri, duduk bersila dengan buku dipangkuannya dan kaca mata tebal yang setia bertengger dihidungnya juga rambut yang selalu dikepang satu kebelakang._

" _lihat, siapa disini? Perempuan nerd yang menjijikan" sebuah suara feminim memasuki pendengarannya namun gadis itu tetap berusaha untuk tidak perduli didibalik rasa takutya. "hei kau apa kau tidak mendengarku, aku berbicara padamu nerd" seorang perempuan pirang pucat berdiri didepannya bersama dua orang lainnya._

 _Secara tiba-tiba gadis itu dipaksa berdiri hingga menjatuhkan buku dipangkuaannya. Cengkraman kuat ia rasakan pada pergelangan tangannya. Sakit, "a-aku mo-mohon le-paskan a-kku?" suara permohon lirih itu tak didengar, yang didapat malah semakin kuat cengkreman tersebut bercampur kuku yang menusuk kulit._

" _ini salahmu, tidak mendengarku saat aku sedang berbicara padamu. Kalian cepat lakukan" perintah perempuan pirang itu pada dua orang yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan. Keduanya mendekat dan pluk.. pecahan telur itu mengalir dari atas wajahnya berikutnya tepung lalu air. Si pirang menghempaskan tubuh ringkih perempuan merah mudah dan ikut melempari tiga benda itu bersama teman-temannya. Benda yang perempuan merah mudah itu sendiri tidak sadar jika mereka bertiga membawanya._

" _hahaha, liha nerd kau semakin menjijikan"_

" _kau benar Shion, dia memang menjijikan, perempuan menjijikan sepertinya berani sekali mendekati Sasuke-kun kita. Apapun yang dibenci Sasuke-kun berarti kita benci dan kita hancurkan" tawa-tawa itu semakin lebar dank eras. Sosok merah mudah itu meremas rumput dengan keras. Airmatanya tak berhenti mengalir. Dadanya terasa sakit, sangat sakit sekali. Apalagi mendengar nama laki-laki yang disukainya membenci dirinya._

" _aahh" jambakan pada rambut sangat kuat diterimanya hingga ia merintih kesakitan, tubuhnya seakan lemah hanya untuk sekedar melawan._

" _dengar, perempuan sepertimu adalah sampah yang tidak berguna didunia ini dan pantas dimusnahkan"_

 _Flashback end_

"hahaha lihat dirimu Ryuu , sangat menjijikan. Dengarkan, perempuan sepertimu adalah sampah yang tidak berguna didunia ini dan pantas dimusnahkan. Hahaha"

'dengar, perempuan sepertimu adalah sampah yang tidak berguna didunia ini dan pantas dimusnahkan'

'dengar, perempuan sepertimu adalah sampah yang tidak berguna didunia ini dan pantas dimusnahkan'

'dengar, perempuan sepertimu adalah sampah yang tidak berguna didunia ini dan pantas dimusnahkan'

Mata sakura membulat, tubuhnya bergetar. kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang pernah didengarnya juga dari orang berbeda. Tidak, ini tidak bisa terjadi. Ini tidak boleh dilakukan. Apa yang dilihatnya itu tidak benar. Tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir.

"HENTIKAN"

.

.

.

TBC..

* * *

Chapter depan mungkin akan update lama, entah berapa lama aku kurang tahu pasti. Maaf yaa.. terimah kasih yang baca, review, follow maupun fav. Ku harap ada yang masih mau membacanya, maaf jika kurang sesuai dan kurang memuaskan.. Sakura tidak mempunyai teman di Paris, aku buat seperti itu. Tidak ada hubungan pertemanan disana, yang ada hubungan pertemanan hanya bersama teman-teman Sasori itu saja, terimah kasih :) . maaf kali ini aku tidak membalas review satu persatu, tapi aku membacanya kok :)

see next chapter.. tunggu ya.. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura mematikan telponnya secara sepihak ketika matanya menangkap seorang perempuan tengah dikeroyok tiga orang perempuan. Mengingatkannya akan dirinya dimasa lalu. Buku, kacamata tebal dan rambut kepang satu yang menjadi korban pembullyan.

"hahaha lihat dirimu Ryuu , sangat menjijikan. Dengarkan, perempuan sepertimu adalah sampah yang tidak berguna didunia ini dan pantas dimusnahkan. Hahaha"

'dengar, perempuan sepertimu adalah sampah yang tidak berguna didunia ini dan pantas dimusnahkan'

'dengar, perempuan sepertimu adalah sampah yang tidak berguna didunia ini dan pantas dimusnahkan'

'dengar, perempuan sepertimu adalah sampah yang tidak berguna didunia ini dan pantas dimusnahkan'

Mata sakura membulat, tubuhnya bergetar. kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang pernah didengarnya juga dari orang berbeda. Tidak, ini tidak bisa terjadi. Ini tidak boleh dilakukan. Apa yang dilihatnya itu tidak benar. Tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir.

"HENTIKAN"

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **LIFE**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD yang tidak tepat, tidak jelas, belibet, gak nyambung dan sebagainya.**

Dibutuhkan kritik dan saran dalam bentuk apapun, akan diterima dengan senang hati :)

* * *

Acara pembullyan tiba-tiba terhenti akibat teriakan dari Sakura, mereka bertiga memandang Sakura dengan raut bingung, pasalnya ini pertama kalinya seseorang berani meminta untuk menghentikan tindakan yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan orang atas kepada orang bawah. Sakura alias Saki berdiri didepan tiga orang tersangka pembullyan, menatap mereka dengan tajam. Tangan putih porselennya terjulur membantu korban pembullyan yang masih menunduk dan bersimpuh diatas rerumputan bercampur tanah yang basah.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" sentak salah satu dari mereka pada Sakura,

Sakura tahu, perempuan pirang didepannya adalah pemimpin dalam salah satu geng sekolah. Ia menjentikan jarinya sebanyak tiga kali lalu menunjuk perempuan itu. "jangan pernah berkata keras padaku" kemudian kedua tangannya saling bertepuk, satu tergenggam dan satu terbuka "atau kau akan tahu akibatnya" ketiga perempuan itu dibuat melongo oleh Sakura, tidak bergerak sedikit pun tanpa tahu orang yang sedari tadi dipandanginya telah pergi jauh dengan merangkul korban bullyan mereka.

Semua mata memandang Sakura dan sosok yang dibantunya berjalan sepanjang koridor sekolah namun ia tak perduli. Tujuannya kini hanyalah toilet dan membantu perempuan disampingnya bebersih diri. Perempuan yang tidak ia ketahui namanya. ia cukup mengerti akan kondisi saat ini tidak memungkinkannya untuk bertanya banyak hal.

"masuklah kedalam, bersihkan dirimu.. emm"

"Ryuu, itu namaku" akhirnya perempuan bernama Ryuu itu menunjukan wajahnya yang penuh dengan tepung bercampur air mata serta pecahan telur. Sakura tersenyum kecil menatapnya membuat rona merah menjalar dikedua pipi Ryuu karena kagum pada orang yang telah menolongnya bahkan tanpa rasa jijik merangkulnya selama perjalanan tadi.

"panggil aku Saki, Ryuu" Sakura memegang ganggang pintu, berniat akan menutupnya "sekarang bersihkan dirimu, aku akan pergi sebentar. Ingat, jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku kembali" pintu tertutup, sejenak Sakura memandang sendu pintu tertutup itu.

"dulu, tidak akan ada orang yang mau membantuku ketika aku dalam keadaan sepertimu Ryuu. Mereka menghindariku karena alasan takut tapi kini aku akan mengubah semuanya" gumam Sakura sambil memegang dada kirinya yang terasa sesak "ya, akan ku ubah semuanya"

Langkah kaki kecil seorang Akasuna Saki berjalan dengan anggunnya. Ia berjalan menuju koperasi sekolah, berniat sedikit membantu Ryuu mencarikan baju ganti. Membuka pintu koperasi, Sakura menemukan Shizune yang merupakan petugas koperasi sekaligus penjaga UKS.

"selamat siang, ada yang bisa dibantu nona?" wanita bersurai hitam pendek sebahu itu menyunggingkan senyumannya. Tentu saja sebagai petugas koperasi, dia harus ramah melayani seluruh siswa dan siswi disini.

Sakura tersenyum miris menatap wanita didepannya. 'aku merindukanmu sensei' batin Sakura dalam hati. Shizune satu-satunya sensei yang mau menolongnya secara diam-diam, ia tak punya keberaniaan untuk menampakkan diri untuk menolongnya. Keadaan ekonomi memaksanya bersikap demikian, "aa, aku membutuhkan satu stel baju untuk hari ini"

Kernyitan dahi muncul diwajah Shizune, matanya fokus menatap Sakura dari atas kebawah. "bajumu masih bagus dan terlihat masih baru, kau murid baru itukan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya "iya, baju itu bukan untukku. Untuk temanku, dia membutuhkannya"

"aa, kalau begitu berapa ukurannya?"

"sama kan saja denganku waktu itu"

"kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar" Sakura menerima pemberian Shizune sesaat setelah wanita itu mengulurkan kantong plastik berisi satu stel pakaiaan sesuai dengan keinginannya, membayar lalu pergi.

Ingat, ia bukan murid baru yang tak tahu jalan. Ia termasuk lama disini namun dengan fisik yang berbeda dan tentu saja perlakuan yang berbeda. sekolah ini memberlakukan siapapun yang memiliki kedudukan yang lebih tinggi, pasti disegani dan berkuasa. Sakura benci ini, haruskah harta yang menentukan kedudukan seseorang dimata masyarakat? Menganggap baik kaya ataupun miskin itu berbeda. mereka mungkin lupa, dimata tuhan smuanya sama. tidak ada perbedaan, yang membedakan hanyalah amal selama didunia.

Langkah kakinya terus berjalan jika diperhatikan lagi, langkah kaki Sakura mulai sedikit memelan. Karena sadar, diarah yang berlawanan tampak jelas. Orang-orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Patut disyukuri, berkat mereka ia kini berusaha berubah untuk menjadi perempuan kuat. Pelajaran hidup yang memang patut dipikirkan. Selama keadaan tetap sama, selama itu pula ia akan menjadi bayangan hitam yang akan terus membayangi mereka.

"hey, Saki-chan. Kau tidak ingin makan bersama kami?" seperti yang Sakura duga, laki-laki pirang itu akan selalu mengganggunya. Laki-laki yang dulu begitu kejam memaki dirinya, melempari dirinya dengan tomat busuk.

"tidak," raut datar terkesan dingin dan nada bicara yang tidak bersahabat keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura, ia acuh.

"ayolah, kita bisa bersenag-senang tanpa memikirkan apapun. Pasti menyenangkan" sekali lagi laki-laki pirang itu tidak menyerah.

"oh, sayang sekali. Aku bukan orang yang suka buang-buang waktu seperti kalian"

Semua yang ada disana menggertakan giginya, dua belas orang yang selalu ia ingat. Keburukannya. "hey kau, sombong sekali dirimu. Kau hanya murid baru disini" ini dia orang yang ia tunggu akhirnya bersuara. Shion.

Tatapan tajam menantang Sakura layangkan, ia bukan lagi Sakura yang dulu. Lemah dan tidak berani melawan. "turunkan telunjukmu dari wajahku" desis tajam Sakura sarat akan sebuah perintah dan tidak ingin sebuah penolakan

"kau, berani sekali kau memerintahku. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" Shion mulai berang, ini pertama kali untuknya menerima sebuah perlawanan. Apalagi perlawanan dari seseorang yang tidak jelas asal usulnya. Ia akui murid baru dihadapannya memang cantik tapi dimana posisinya, pasti ada dibawahnya ia yakin itu.

Sakura mendecak, meraih tangan Shion yang masih menunjuk wajahnya kemudian memelintirnya ke belakang. Tidak sia-sia ia mempelajari bela diri kalau dapat membuat seseorang mengeluarkan rintihan kesakitan. "kau, aku tahu siapa dirimu" Sakura melepaskan kungkungannya secara kasar, hampir saja membuat Shion terjerembab jika tidak ditahan oleh salah satu temannya."orang yang terlihat sangat kecil dimataku"

"tidak berguna" gumam Sakura sambil lalu tidak memperdulikan berbagai tatapan orang-orang padanya. tatapan sedih dan juga kagum. Sedih karena kasihan melawan Shion yang terkenal perangai kejamnya yang tidak akan pernah melepaskan buruannya, dan kagum karena berani melawan ratu sekolah yang ditakuti hampir seluruh siswa dan siswi disini.

"cih, siapa sebenarnya dia. Berani sekali dia padaku? Sasuke-kun kenapa kau tidak membantuku?"

Laki-laki bermata gelap oniks hanya menatap Shion datar, tubuhnya bersandar pada pondasi dan bersedekap. Menyaksikan pertengkaran kecil yang menurutnya tidak penting. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia langsung pergi tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang melarangnya pergi. Perempuan itu.. "bukan urusanku"

"taa..pi.."

"Akasuna Saki adik dari Akasuna Sasori pemimpin Akasaura group yang merupakan salah satu perusahaaan yang sudah diakuai dunia, memiliki banyak cabang dimanapun dan orang nomor 1 terkaya di kancah asia. Merepotkan" laki-laki bersurai hitam diikat tinggi ke atas menjawab pertanyaan Shion dan memotong perkataan wanita itu. "tentu saja kita masih berada dibawahnya" nama Akasuna Saki hanyalah nama samaran, yang Sasori gunakan untuk adiknya saat ini. selama ini ia menyembunyikan fakta jika ia memiliki seorang adik berguna untuk menjaga Sakura dari kejahatan bisnis. Karena ia tahu dunia bisnis itu kejam lagi pula sesuai permintaan Sakura sendiri juga waktu itu agar tidak diperkenalkan sebagai adik di media manapaun malahan sang adik mengubah namanya menjadi Haruno Sakura.

"a-apa kau bercanda Shikamaru?"

"tidak, kalau tidak percaya kau bisa mencari tahu sendiri. merepotkan" dua belas anak manusia itu saling terdiam setelah mendengar penuturan Shikamaru mengenai murid baru dikelas mereka dan satu-satunya orang yang berani melawan Shion. Mereka hanya tidak menyangka, terkejut saat mengetahui fakta tersebut.

.

.

.

"Ryuu, kau masih didalam" panggil Sakura dari luar pintu toilet, kata 'ya' terdengar dari balik pintu "buka sedikit pintunya, aku membawa baju ganti untukmu" pintu berwarna cream sedikit terbuka, Ryuu mengeluarkan kepalanya saja. Menatap bingung Sakura dengan bungkusan ditangan. "kau butuh itu Ryuu, pakailah. Aku akan menunggumu disini" jawab cepat Sakura setelah mengerti arti raut bingung diwajah Ryuu. Sedikit mendorong Ryuu untuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk melanjutkan acara bersih-bersihnya. Sementara dirinya berjalan menuju westafel, untuk membersihkan wajah. Wajah yang bukan dirinya sebenarnya. Helaan nafas berat ia keluarkan.

Senyum terukir diwajahnya. Ponsel yang kini berada digenggamnya tengah menampilkan sebuah pesan sama dan terus berulang dari seorang yang sama. Uchiha Itachi, pemuda yang terlihat dingin dan datar ternyata mempunyai sifat hangat dan penuh perhatiaan. Ia beruntung bertemu dengan pemuda itu lalu menjalin kasih.

'apa semua baik-baik saja?,'

'Sakura, apa semua baik baik saja?'

'Sakura..'

'Sakura'

'Saku'

Pemilik nama Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan, ia terharu membaca satu persatu pesan yang sarat akan rasa khawatir begitu besar disana.

'semua baik-baik saja. Aku akan ceritakan nanti Ita-kun. Fokuslah pada pekerjaanmu saja oke. Aku akan menemuimu nanti. Jangan khawatirkan aku'

Sakura memasukan ponselnya kembali kedalam Saku saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Ryuu dengan rambut yang masih basah. Ia melihat jam tangan dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Istirahat tinggal lima belas menit lagi. Ia rasa cukup untuk mengeringkan rambut Ryuu secara alami.

"Saki-san" Sakura kaget perempuan itu tiba-tiba membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat dihadapannya "terimah kasih banyak, Saki-san kau sudah begitu banyak membantuku. Aku tidak tau harus membalas apa padamu"

Senyum tulus tersungging dibibir Sakura, kedua tangannya memposisikan tubuh Ryuu untuk kembali tegak "tidak perlu Ryuu, aku senang membantumu" satu tangan Sakura mengelus pundak Ryuu "lebih baik sekarang kita keluar, mengkin angin bisa membantu mengeringkan rambutmu"

"kau sangat baik" gumam Ryuu pada Sakura yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman kecil saja.

.

.

.

Hari sudah meenunjukan hampir menjelang siang, sebuah mobil memasuki pekarangan rumah yang terlihat tradisional khas jepang. Pekarangan yang cukup luas dengan berbagai macam tumbuhan dibentuk sedemikian rupa dan pepohonan yang rindang tumbuh disana seperti taman kecil didepan rumah apalagi didukung dengan adanya berbagai kursi panjang yang terbuat dari batu juga kolam ikan dengan air mancur buatan menambah kesan sejuk dan damai taman depan rumah tradisional tersebut. Sungguh suasana yang menenangkan sangat bagus untuk menghilangkan segala penat dari berbagai kesibukan. Tapi itu bukanlah tujuan dari pemuda yang masih terdiam didalam mobil, menikmati apa yang dilihatnnya ini. Ia sangat merasa rindu karena sudah lama ia tak pernah datang kembali kesini sejak mulai membangun bisnis di Eropa.

Cukup lama terdiam, pemuda itu keluar dari mobil diikuti sekretaris sekaligus orang yang selama ini selalu ia percaya untuk memasuki kedalam rumah tradisional itu. Sebelum benar-benar masuk pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya begitupun seorang dibelakangnya ikut berhenti "kau sudah menyiapkannya Kakashi?"

"ya tuan"

Menganggukan kepalanya pemuda itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya kembali masuk kedalam rumah tradisional tersebut. Membuka pintu lalu membuka sepatu menggantinya dengan baki kemudian melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam lagi masuk kedalam rumah menemui orang-orang yang selama ini sangat dia rindukan meskipun mereka tetap berhubungan melalui berbagai macam komunikasi namun rindu itu tetap selalu ada. Rindu pada keluarganya sendiri. Apa dia salah? Tidak bukan . kesibukannya yang membatasi dirinya untuk bertemu secara langsung dengan keluarganya toh dia melakukan ini untuk keluarganya juga dirinya sendiri. Apapun akan dia lakukan tak kenal kata menyerah dan putus asa sekalipun dia jatuh, dia akan berjuang untuk bangkit lagi.

"tadaima"

"okaeri" terdengar sahutan dari dalam suara wanita yang sangat Itachi kenal dan sangat Itachi rindukan. Suara dari ibu yang telah melahirkannya Uchiha Mikoto. Suara langkah kaki seperti tergesa gesa menghampiri Itachi yang kini telah berada diruang tamu.

.

"benarkah itu Itachi?"

"iya jii-sama"

"ta..pi bagaimana Sasuke bisa melakukan itu Itachi? Hiks..hikss" air mata Mikoto tak terelakkan mengalir deras di pipinya. Ia tak menyangka anak bungsu yang selama ini disayanginya tega berbuat seperti itu. Tak jauh beda dengan Mikoto, Fugaku suami Mikoto tousan dari Sasuke dan Itachi juga kakek mereka berdua tampak kaget atas kelakuan Sasuke.

Setelah sampai dikediaman Uchiha tepatnya rumah kakeknya, Itachi melepas rindu kepada mereka bertiga. Kakek dan kedua orang tuanya. saling bercerita mengenai hidup Itachi selama di Paris juga mereka menceritakan tentang perusahaan di Tokyo serta kota kelahiran Itachi yang telah banyak berubah. Kemudian memberitahukan satu hal penting yang memang menjadi tujuan utamanya menemui keluarganya selain melepas rindu dengan membawa bukti rekaman CCTV. Apapun itu akan Itachi hadapi sebisa yang dia mampu. Untuk kebenaran dan rasa sakit Sakura juga Sasori.

"seperti itulah kebenarannya jii-sama, tou-sama, kaa-sama. Seperti yang kalian lihat" ujar Itachi yang duduk disebelah ibunya mencoba menenangkan ibunya dengan mengelus punggungnya.

"lalu apa yang akan kau rencanakan Itachi? Adikmu…"

"lakukan apa yang menurutmu baik dan pantas untuk adikmu itu Itachi. Aku sudah cukup malu untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Akasuna yang telah banyak membantu kita. Uchiha berhutang banyak pada mereka dan sekarang apa yang adikmu itu lakukan. Beri dia pelajaran Itachi, kuserahkan padamu" ucap Madara memotong perkataan Fugaku lalu berlalu pergi dengan wajah merah menahan amarah.

"lakukan yang terbaik Itachi"

"ta..pi Fuga-kun, Sasu-kun anak kita? Hiks..hiks"

"tidak lagi setelah dia berbuat seperti itu, aku tidak akan mengakuinya jika dia masih sama Miko"

"tenanglah kaa-sama, semua akan baik-baik saja. Percaya pada Itachi. Benar apa yang dikatakan tou-sama dan jii-sama. Sasuke harus diberi pelajaran agar tidak berbuat semena-mena seperti itu kaa-sama" Itachi mencoba menenangkan ibunya yang tengah menangis sembari duduk bersimpuh dihadapan ibunya "Maafkan Itachi kaa-sama, Itachi harus melakukannya. Iya atau tidak tanpa seizin kaa-sama. Itachi hanya melakukan apa yang memang harus Itachi lakukan sebagi seorang kakak. Percayalah kaa-sama, percayalah padaku semua akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula Sasuke bukan anak kecil lagi, dia harus mengerti keadaan kita"

Mikoto menatap anak sulungnya nanar. Jejak air mata yang berada di kedua pipinya dihapus olehnya "kaa-sama percaya padamu Itachi. Lakukanlah nak.. ubah adikmu seperti dulu lagi" ujar Mikoto mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Itachi dan menatap serius anak sulungnya itu. Yang kemudian dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Itachi. "apa kau bertemu dengannya Itachi?" tanya Mikoto. Sementara Itachi mengerutkan keningnya bingung, mengerti akan kebingungan anaknya Mikoto memperjelas pertanyaannya "perempuan itu, siapa namanya?"

"ah.." Itachi melepaskan kedua tangannya dari genggaman ibunya lalu kemabali duduk ditempatnya semula. Melihat sekitar ruangan yang ditempatinya ternyata hanya menyisakan ia dan ibunya sendiri. Entah kemana Kakashi dan ayahnya pergi. Dengan semburat merah tipis dikedua pipinya, Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto menatap lurus kedepan dimana terdapat televise menyala. Enggan menatap ibunya apalagi dalam kondisi seperti ini "sudah kaa-sama, namanya Akasuna Sakura"

"oh ya, nama yang bagus. Almarhum orang tuanya pasti sangat menyayanginya sehingga tak banyak publik yang tau mengenai anak bungsu mereka. Demi kenyamanan anak itu mungkin, bahkan kakaknya Sasori pun menyembunyikannya"

"itu keinginannya sendiri kaa-sama. Dia tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian dan ingin hidup mandiri"

"sepertinya kau banyak tau tentangnya Itachi dan hey, kenapa kau tidak menatap kaa-sama mu ini ketika berbicara? Tidak biasanya"

"emm i..tu ka-..a..no.." melihat tingkah anaknya yang tak biasa terkesan salah tingkah itu membuat Mikoto curiga. Mikoto menatap Itachi dengan penuh tanda tanya dan tentang kediaman Itachi yang menundukkan kepala dengan mata yang tak jarang terlihat melirik kearahnya juga telinga yang terlihat memerah serta kedua tangannya yang saling meremas diatas pangkuannya seperti orang yang tengah bersemu, terlihat malu-malu dan gugup. Mikoto tersenyum misterius tanpa diketahui oleh Itachi sendiri.

"ah, kaa-sama mengerti Itachi" mendengar penuturan ibunya membuat Itachi cepat menolehkan kepalanya. Mikoto terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Itachi yang jauh dari karakter biasanya sekarang "kau manis sekali Itachi, jadi.. sudah berapa lama…?"

Mengerti maksud perkataan Mikoto, Itachi tersenyum tipis menatap ibunya tidak peduli jika wajahnya terlihat konyol jauh di luar karakter biasanya "do'akan saja kami kaa-sama. Semoga awet seperti kaa-sama dan tou-sama dan hubungan kami berjalan baik dan lancar tanpa ada halangan kaa-sama"

"ya, semoga yang baik selalu bersama kalian. Kaa-sama jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. Bawalah kemari Itachi kenalkan pada kami semua" ucap Mikoto dengan suara riang sejenak melupakan kesedihan yang sempat menghampirinya tadi. "dan kau harus menceritakan segalanya tentang dia dan juga tentang kalian Itachi, harus ! bagaimana awal pertemuan kalian sampai akhirnya sebagai sepasang kekasih" perintah Mikoto

Terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah ibunya yang sebegitu mudahnya menerima Sakura perempuan pilihannya membuat dada Itachi menghangat. Kehangatan keluarga yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan dan sekarang ada waktu untuk bersama keluarganya apalagi ibunya yang tidak akan disia-siakan Itachi begitu saja "hai kaa-sama"

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran terakhir, salah satu jam dimana para murid sekolah sudah mulai merasa bosan dan ingin segera berakhir. Banyak bagian dari mereka memilih untuk kabur keluar kelas. Termasuk enam perempuan populer di THS sendiri. tidak ada yang berani menegur mereka ber enam baik guru ataupun kepala sekolah pasalnya beberapa dari mereka adalah donatur setia sekolah ini. tidak adil bukan.

"sungguh aku tidak menyangka" Shion wanita bersurai pirang mendecak sebal, surainya pun sudah agak sedikit berantakan "perempuan itu memang diatasku, tapi tingkahnya. Ck aku tidak pernah menduga akan ada orang berani melawanku"

"sudahlah Shion, memang kenyataannya begitu. Selama dia tidak membuat masalah besar dengan kita, itu tidak masalah" Ino mengomentari omelannya sahabatnya dengan acuh. Ia sendiri lebih memilih mempercantik buku jarinya daripada melihat wajah kesal Shion.

"benar kata Ino Shion, setidaknya jangan buat masalah dengannya, aku memiliki firasat buruk"

Shion mendengus "kau hanya terlalu takut Tenten dan aku bukan kau" seringai tampak diwajah Shion "lihat saja, jika dia merugikan untukku. Akan kubuat dia menyesal masuk sekolah ini"

Perempuan bercepol itu mengidikkan bahunya "terserah, aku hanya memperingatkan. Terkadang firasatku benar"

"aku tidak perduli"

"sudahlah, kalian jangan bertengkar. Lebih baik kau mempersiapkan kompetisi model yang akan kau ikuti saja Shion daripada mengurusi hal yang tidak penting" Temari, wanita pirang selalu mencepol empat surainya. Memang penampilannya tomboy, ia merasa lebih baik dicepol agar tidak gerah. Wanita yang memiliki pemikiran dewasa dari lainnya.

"kau benar, aku menantikan hari itu. Kemenanganku dan karir yang akan kudapat nantinya"

Ino menghentikan kegiatannya, memandang Shion sinis "jangan senang dulu nona, aku juga akan mengikutinya"

Senyum Shion hilang seketika mendengar suara Ino, "kita lihat saja, siapa yang keluar sebagai pemenang" ada nada menantang dalam kalimat itu, Ino sadar dan mendengus sebal. Ia tak akan mau kalah karena kemungkinan besar inilah awal dari mimpinya.

"kita lihat saja"

"ku harap kalian bersaing secara sehat" perempuan bermarga Hyuuga menasehati kedua sahabatnya yang akan bertanding memperebutkan gelar pemenang dalam kompetisi model dibarengi anggukan setuju oleh Matsuri. Ino dan Shion memandang jengah kedua perempuan lebih muda beberapa bulan dibawah mereka namun selalu menjaga ikatan persahabatan meski terkadang tingkahnya berubah jadi liar ketika menghadapi hal yang tidak disukainya.

"hmm"

.

.

.

Sakura memasuki apartementnya. Apartement yang entah akan beberapa bulan ia dan kakaknya tinggali. Setelah melalui pemikiran secara matang, rencana pemberi pelajaran sebut saja begitu akan dilakukan di Tokyo saja agar mudah melakukannya tanpa perlu izin yang belibet. Untuk sekarang hanya Itachi, Sakura dan Sasori saja yang kembali terlebih dahulu, sementara yang lain akan ada waktunya.

"kyaaa"

Baru beberapa langkah memasuki apartement, Sakura dikejutkan dengan ssesuatu yang menariknya dari belakang. Membuat tubuhnya limbung dan sedikit keras menabrak dada bidang orang didepannya kemudian memeluk dirinya. Untung saja orang bukan hantu, ia akan panik karena takut lalu pingsan jika benar hantu yang menariknya.

"aku sangat merindukanmu Saku" Sakura tahu sekarang, siapa dalang dibalik aksi tiba-tiba nan mengejutkan ini. ia mendongak dan menatap sepasang mata oniks hitam yang indah. Bola matanya memutar, kekasihnya ini terlalu berlebihan padahal baru beberapa saat lalu menelpon. Sekarang malah berkata rindu, ck kekanakan.

"kita baru saja mengakhiri sambungan telpon Ita-kun" memukul dada Itachi main-main, Sakura merengut "kau mau membuatku jantungan dengan melakukan hal itu secara tiba-tiba hee" Itachi menggeleng polos,

"tentu saja tidak, aku hanya ingin mengejutkanmu. Tidak bermaksud seperti itu" satu ujung bibir Itachi sedikit naik, ia menyeringai "lagi pula apa kau tidak merindukanku juga?"

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah, ia palingkan pandangan. Kedua tangan yang tadinya menempel pada dada Itachi untuk memberi jarak kedua tubuh mereka kini malah memainkan kancing kemeja Itachi pertanda kalau ia gugup.

"ten-tu ss-sa-ja ak-ku merin-dukan-mmu jjuga I-Ita-kun" sebelah tangan Itachi melepaskan rangkulannya pada pinggang Sakura. Menepuk pelan puncak kepala gadisnya. Senyum tulus tercetak diwajah pemuda dua puluh empat tahun itu. Ia bahagia sekaligus gemas melihat wajah memerah milik kekasihnya. Wajah bersemu yang ditujukan hanya padanya, seterusnya pun akan begitu. Tidak pada yang laki-laki lain, hanya untuk dirinya. Biarkan ia egois karena terlalu mencintai gadis merah jambu yang sudah seenaknya mengetuk pintu hatinya dan masuk tanpa permisi. Mengenalkan dirinya pada cinta dan hasrat untuk memiliki yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi semasa dua puluh empat tahun hidupnya pada perempuan mana pun.

.

.

.

Matahari terbit, menampakan keindahannya. Sebagai bentuk untuk mengawali pagi setiap makluk dibumi ini. Hari ini Sakura berangkat agak siang, bersama Itachi sampai malam bukanlah ide yang bagus. Mereka melupakan waktu begitu saja karena asik menghabiskan waktu berdua. Beruntung Sasori pulang ke apartement dan menyadarkan akan waktu. Mengendarai kendaraan sendiri untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura melajukan dalam batas normal berkendara. Menghindari kejadian tak terduga dijalan nantinya.

Pintu gerbang Tokyo High School sudah didepan mata, beberapa menit lagi akan dilewatinya. Semua akan terasa menyenangkan, membuka lembar baru untuk hidup baru. Turun dari mobil, mata emerladnya menyapu seluruh halaman parkir. Seringai terukir dibibirnya, melihat sebuah mobil Ferrari kuning baru saja terparkir disampingnya.

"selamat pagi nona pirang" salam Sakura pada pemilik mobil yang baru saja keluar. Ia bersandar pada mobilnya memandang Shion didepan sana hanya berjarak satu mobil wanita itu sendiri.

Shion mengerutkan dahinya memandang Sakura yang terlihat angkuh didepannya "apa maumu?"

"tidak ada" Sakura mengangkat bahunya acuh, "hanya ingin memberitahu, aku merasa melihat badut menatap wajahmu itu" ia membuat gerakan dengan menggunakan dua jarinya, telunjuk dan jari tengah "yang akan menari dan berdansa menyambut kedatangan para siswa dan guru dilapangan parkir ini" tanpa berdosa Sakura terkekeh pelan kemudian pergi meninggalkan wajah kesal Shion.

"kau dasar perempuan gila, tidak tahu diri. Brengsek" cerca Shion, ia berteriak keras agar Sakura dapat mendengar suaranya karena Sakura telah berada jauh dari tempatnya.

.

.

"selamat pagi Saki-san" mendengar suara dari arah belakang Sakura pun menolehkan kepalanya. Beruntung ia tidak lupa jika berperan sebagai Akasuna Saki disini. Senyum terukir menatap perempuan yang kemarin ditolongnya.

"selamat pagi Ryuu-san"

Melihat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, Ryuu menyadari dan berlari kecil menghampiri Sakura kemudian berdiri disamping Sakura. "ne Saki-san, apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk kebaikanmu kemarin,?" Ryuu membenarkan letak kacamatanya, sejujurnya ia gugup berjalan berdua bersama seorang Sakura yang ia ketahui berada jauh diatasnya. Semua mata pun memandang iri padanya, pasalnya tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani menyapa seorang Akasuna Saki semenjak peristiwa perlawanannya pada Shion."a-ano aku merasa, harus membalas kebaikanmu?"

"emm.." Sakura pura-pura berfikir, mendengar ucapan Ryuu padanya, ia tak mempermasalahkan hal kemarin sebenarnya. Ia ikhlas membantu. "..bagaimana kalau nanti waktu istirahat, kau menemaniku makan dikantin?"

"aa, baiklah. Sampai jumpa Saki-san aku harus kembali ke kelasku" mereka berdua berpisah dipersimpangan koridor berhubung mereka berada dikelas yang berbeda. Ryuu merasa lega karena Sakura tidak menuntut banyak darinya. Sakura menggelengkan kecil kepalanya melihat Ryuu berlari kecil menuju kelasnya. Tidak apa-apa jika menjalin hubungan pertemanan ditempat ini, teman yang tidak memilki peringai buruk tentu saja, pikirnya.

.

.

.

"kau kenapa Shion? Wajahmu terlihat sangat kesal" Temari merasa aneh dengan satu temannya yang datang sembari melepar tas sembarangan dimeja tempatnya dan memaki siapapun yang menatap heran diri wanita itu.

"murid baru itu membuatku kesal Temari" dengan kasar ia mendudukan dirinya dibangkunya. Merasa keingintahuan yang besar Hinata, Ino, Matsuri dan Tenten mengelilingi meja Temari dan Shion. "dia mengataiku seperti badut yang akan menari menyambut kedatangan para murid dan guru dilapangan parkir. Dia menghinaku" akhir kata dari Shion membuat kedaan seluruh kelas hening lalu..

Hhahahaha tawa menggelegar setelahnya, diawali tawa seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Wajah Shion sudah memerah karena malu dan menahan marah. Niatnya bercerita ternyata membawa hal buruk. Ia ditertawai hampir seluruh murid dalam kelasnya, sial.

"hahaha, Saki-chan memang benar Shion. Mungkin karena make up mu yang terlalu tebal hahahaha"

"diam kau Naruto, diam kalian semua" Shion berang, ia menggebrak meja dengan penuh amarahnya. Seluruh siswa dan siswi didalam sana pun menghentikan tawanya "awas kau murid baru, brengsek" desisnya tajam.

.

Hampir saja Sakura lupa, jika kemarin ia memiliki janji dengan guru bimbingan konseling untuk menyerahkan data-data kelengkapan identitas sekolah hari ini sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Langkah kakinya terlihat sangat terburu-buru, matanya tidak memandang jalan malah sibuk merogoh tasnya mencari data yang ia butuhkan.

Brukk..

"ittai" teriaknya kecil karena dahinya terasa membentur sesuatu, baru saja akan meminta maaf sebelum dikejutkan dengan rupa sosok didepannya. Sosok yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. "gomen" ucap Sakura singkat dan datar.

"hn, seharusnya kau gunakan kedua matamu itu"

Dalam hati Sakura mendecih mendengar penuturan sosok itu, perlahan ia angkat wajahnya menatap sama angkuh dengan laki-laki didepannya. "aku menggunakan lebih baik mataku, daripada dirimu" kemudian ia bersendekap dada, "seharusnya kau tahu aku sedang sibuk dan terburu-buru, padahal jika dilihat kau tidak melakukan kegiatan apapun yang menghalangi pandanganmu.." Sakura menelisik sosok itu dari atas kebawah "kau bisa menghindar tuan, tentu saja dengan menggunakan baik-baik matamu itu"

"kau.."

"aa, aku sedang terburu-buru tuan. Aku harus pergi lagi pula aku sudah berbaik hati meminta maaf padamu sedangkan kau tidak. Tapi aku tidak butuh itu.." Sakura memotong ucapan laki-laki itu kemudian menjauh. Sekali lagi ia lakukakan hal ini pada orang berbeda, berlalu pergi tanpa menghiraukan apapun lagi. Bahkan tatapan datar yang memiliki arti.. emm entah apa.

'Akasuna Saki' gumam laki-laki itu.

'Uchiha Sasuke'desis Sakura

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat telah tiba, Sakura sudah berada dikantin mendahului orang-orang dikelasnya. Terlalu malas untuk antri panjang jika tidak segera bergegas. Padahal ia tak perlu melakukan itu, melakukan seperti dulu yang pernah dilakukannya. Saat ini berbeda, mereka semua akan enggan dan mengalah padanya. hanya karena status ia bisa mendapatkan sesuatu dengan mudah. Entah darimana seluruh murid tahu tentang dirinya, semuanya tersebar begitu saja. Namun ia tidak perduli tujuannya kembali berada disini bukan untuk itu.

Keanehan sempat terjadi saat ia memasuki kelas usai dari ruang BK tadi, seisi kelas memandangnya dan berbisik-bisik tak terkecuali wanita pirang yang dihinanya tadi pagi menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia tak merasa bersalah, memilih untuk menuju tempat duduknya menunggu guru datang. "ne Saki-chan kau hebat sekali, membuat Shion ditertawakan dikelas ini. ia dengan bodohnya berteriak kesal didalam kelas karena kau katai dan mengadu persis sesuai yang kau katakan padanya. Mukanya memerah menahan marah dan malu. Bukankan itu lucu" pesan dari kertas lemparan Naruto memperjelas semuanya, laki-laki itu entah kenapa baik padanya mungkin ada maksud sadar Sakura tersenyum mengingat hal itu, wajah merah padam Shion karena kesal sekaligus malu, harusnya ia menyaksikan sendiri 'ini menarik'

"maafkan aku Saki-san, apa kau menunggu lama?" Sakura menggeleng sebagai jawaban, Ryuu duduk didepannya dengan bekal ditangan gadis itu. "tadi aku harus keruang guru terlebih dulu, mengumpulkan tugas" jelasnya kemudian.

"tak apa Ryuu, tidak usah merasa bersalah. Ayo makan" Ryuu merasa lega, Sakura tidak marah padanya. mereka berdua makan dalam diam sesekali candaan dan bertukar makanan mereka lakukan, tentu saja sedikit paksaan dari Sakura akhirnya Ryuu mau berbagi makanan dan mencicipi makanan miliknya.

Teriakan gemuruh para perempuan mencapai pendengaran Sakura, ia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Fansgirl para laki-laki itu akan berteriak membahana memanggil satu persatu dari mereka dibelakangnya para perempuan itu juga ada, para perempuan yang katanya populer sih. Posisi duduk Sakura dan Ryuu berada didepan antrian kantin pojok sebelah kanan tepatnya ditimur, sedangkan pintu masuk ada disebelah barat. Ini memudahkannya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Ia sempat melihat melalui ekor matanya jika Sasuke melirik kearahnya saat pemuda itu akan mengambil tempat duduk usai mengantri makanan tapi tak ia hiraukan, karena bukan giliran laki-laki itu untuk mendapatkan apa yang patut didapatkannya. Ia akan fokus pada tujuannya sekarang, diam-diam ia telah menggelindingkan anggur di ujung sana dekat pintu masuk namun agak menjauh kira-kira berjarak satu meter, jalanan yang ia yakini akan dilewati Shion. Ia sudah melewatkan kejadian memalukan didalam kelas tadi karena ulah Shion yang mempermalukan dirinya sendiri tapi kejadian kali ini tidak akan ia lewatkan setiap detiknya. Kondisi kantin mendukungnya, penuh dan ramai. Sakura menyeringai, ini akan menarik.

Dalam hati Sakura mulai berhitung saat melihat Shion berbalik mencari bangku untuknya makan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih antri..

1..

2 ..

3..

Brruuukk krompyang.. Shion terpleset, jatuh terduduk dan seluruh makanan yang dibawanya dengan nampan terlempar keatas dan secara slowmotion jatuh dari kebawah mengenai kepalanya.. "kyaa panas..panas.." seluruh pusat perhatian pun teralih pada Shion yang berteriak kepanasan. Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Matsuri dan Temari merasa kaget sekaligus kasian pun berlari untuk menolong Shion tapi naas keempat perempuan itu malah ikut terjatuh terjerebab dan tertiban makanan yang mereka bawa sendiri. Hal ini malah mengundang tawa membahana dari seluruh murid dikantin, tak ada satu pun yang mau membantu mereka dan malah menjadikan sebuah tontonan juga mengabadikan dalam sebuah foto termasuk Sakura sendiri dengan maksud ia akan menunjukan pada kakaknya nanti..

'sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui'gumamnya 'ini masih belum seberapa, kita lihat nanti. Siapa yang akan menang dan siapa yang akan kalah. Semua butuh waktu juga perencanaan yang matang. Okeh, kita tunggu saja'

.

.

. TBC

* * *

Hai, kita bertemu lagi dengan fic abal abal ini. adakah yang menunggu atau tidak ada sama sekali huhuhu :( . Aku hanya ingin kasih tau aja untuk yang sudah setia membaca, aku akan up satu bulan sekali itupun awal bulan kalau tidak akhir bulan. Maklumi ya.. jangan bosan bosan membaca, saran dan kritik sangat dibutuhkan untuk membangun fic ini dan memperbaiki cara penulisanku.. sekedar klarifikasi saja, apakah sebuah pembelajaran masuk dalam balas dendam? Jika ada yang berharap balas dendam yang berlebihan, aku tidak membuat seperti itu. Ini hanya pembelajaran yang membuat mereka menyesal dan kapok itu saja. terima kasih. See next chapter.. :)

 **Balas Review :**

Luca Marvell : terimah kasih senpai sudah diingatkan, ini akan berguna untukku kedepannya. Jangan bosan-bosan ngingetin dan koreksi ya senpai :).. Sakura datang pertama kali di Tokyo high school dengan tampilan beda, rambut merah mudah dikepang dan penampilan nerd kini aku buat kedatangan Sakura yang kedua kali ini juga dengan tampilan yang berbeda, surainya diganti dan ia jadi perempuan berkelas. Semoga menikmati cerita abal ini ya senpai :)..

wowwoh geegee : semangat :).. iya chapter kemarin gak ada.. tapi dichapter ini ada kan ? hihihi :) semoga sesuai ya..

hira1804 : hihihi :) tidak apa-apa, kemarin itu mentok. Tapi kali ini aku usahain panjang kok. Menurutku sih hehehe :) #PD

echaNM : sudah kok, hanya saja masih agak gimana gitu jika melihat orang yang bernasib sama dengan dirinya dulu. Tapi ia sudah bersikap biasa dengan Sasuke cs #kayaknyasih hehehe :)

MawarPutih : iya nih .. lanjjuutt.. :)

d3rin: aa, selamat datang kalau gitu, salam kenal semoga suka ya.. aku juga suka pair ItaSaku pokoknya ada pair yang ada Sakuranya aku suka #dikitcurhat hehehe :)

Hanazono yuri : lanjuutt…

Rein Riekho Kei : aku ngejelasin secara bertahap, tidak secara langsung semoga jelas…maaf kalau tidak sesuai perkiraan.. semoga suka :)

Rein Cherry : udah di next.. ganbatte :)

ika linda : maaf ya kalau nunggu lama, ada sedikit kendala. Kemungkinan besar aku akan up sebulan sekali. Itu pun awal bulan kalau gak akhir bulan.. semoga tidak bosan :)

Zalfaaaa : maaf gak bisa up ceppat dan aku juga gak bisa janji untuk up cepat :) maaf.. kendala didunia nyata menyita waktuku..

Aryani : ini udah dilanjut, :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **LIFE**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD yang tidak tepat, tidak jelas, belibet, gak nyambung, ooc dan sebagainya.**

Dibutuhkan kritik dan saran dalam bentuk apapun, akan diterima dengan senang hati :)

* * *

laki-laki bersurai dark blue dengan bentuk aneh belakang kepalanya, memasuki rumah yang selama ini ia tinggali sendiri bersama para pelayan tanpa orang tua maupun kakak satu-satunya. Tidak, ia tidak menginginkan mereka kembali lagi dalam hidupnya. Semua sudah jelas, mereka semua meninggalkannya disini. Apalagi yang ia butuhkan, ketika biaya hidupnya sudah ada yang menjamin. Tentu saja semua biaya itu dari orang tuanya, oranng tua yang tidak pernah melihatnya selama ini. mengacuhkannya dan meninggalkannya. Datang hanya untuk singgah,tanpa kehangatan lalu pergi tanpa kabar. Ia sudah muak, lelah. Kebebasan adalah jalan satu-satunya untuk menghibur dirinya. Ini bohong-

"Sasuke"

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti, ia tahu betul suara siapa yang telah memanggil dirinya. Suara orang yang selama beberapa hari ini ia hindari.

"bagaimana sekolahmu Sasuke?" decihan lolos begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke. Remasan pada tali tas ransel yang hanya disampirkan satu dibahu kirinya menguat.

"sejak kapan kau peduli padaku?" lewat ujung matanya Sasuke melirik kakaknya Uchiha Itachi yang sedang duduk dimeja makan, menikmati seduhan kopi hitam. "aku akan senang jika kau segera pergi dari tempat ini?"

Itachi menyesap kopinya sebelum menatap tajam sang adik "tenang saja, aku akan pergi" berdiri dari duduknya Itachi melangkah menaiki tangga, berdiri sejajar pada anak tangga yang menjadi pijak adiknya. "setelah semua urusanku selesai"

Itachi melanjutkan langkahnya, baru menaiki tiga anak tangga ia kembali berhenti. "kau terlihat membenciku, tanpa pernah menjelaskan kesalahanku padamu. Jika aku memang pernah menyakitimu, aku minta maaf padamu. Tapi Sasuke rubahlah jalan hidupmu yang sekarang ini. berpikirlah dewasa, cari tujuan hidupmu. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, lakukan yang terbaik, buat kami bangga padamu" kedua tangan Itachi berada dalam saku celana terkepal. Jujur ia tak mampu hanya untuk sekedar bertatap muka dengan sang adik. Selama ini ia memilih menjadi seorang pengecut, menghindari masalah yang entah apa bersama sang adik. Sampai tatapan benci itu semakin besar tumbuh dalam diri adiknya, ia tahu dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa waktu itu, kini ia akan merubah semuanya.

Sasuke menatap punggung kakaknya yang telah menjauh, banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan yang ingin ia ungkapkan yang ingin ia tanyakan. Tapi semua tak lagi sama seperti dulu, selalu saja emosi menghampiri dirinya ketika melihat sosok laki-laki empat tahun lebih tua diatasnya.

-Jauh dari lubuk hatinya ia menginginkan keluarganya kembali utuh.

"kuso" pukulan pada tembok ia layangkan sebagai lampiasan kekesalan hatinya. Sasuke sedang gegana. Gelisah, galau merana..

.

.

.

Pukul 7 malam, dimana keluarga Hyuuga menikmati makan malam mereka. Hyuuga Hizashi ayah dari Hyuuga Neji duduk disebelah kanan Hyuuga Hiashi adiknya. Tampak Neji duduk disebelah ayahnya Hyuuga Hizashi dalam diam dan juga Hyuuga Hinata, satu-satunya perempuan dalam keluarga Hyuuga, menyantap makanan dengan begitu anggunnya. Kedua sepupu ini memiliki kesamaan, sama-sama besar dan tumbuh tanpa seorang ibu.

"bagaimana sekolah kalian, apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hyuuga Hizashi pada putranya dan juga keponakannya.

"semuanya baik tou-san" ungkap Neji disetujui oleh Hinata.

"kalian tidak membuat onar atau masalahkan?" mereka berdua mengangguk "kuharap juga begitu, kita keluarga atas dan kehormatan keluarga adalah hal yang paling penting. Ini menyangkut harga diri, jadi lebih baik kalian menjaga sikap kalian dimanapun kalian berada"

"baik tou-sama"

"b-baik jii-sama" jawab Neji dan Hinata berbarengan.

"aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian jika kalian merusak nama keluarga. Mengerti" kali ini Hyuuga Hiashi ayah Hinata yang memberikan pernyataan pada keduanya. Dengan wajah pucat, mereka mengangguk. "baiklah, sekarang kekamar kalian belajar lalu tidur" sesuai perintah kedua krturunan Hyuuga tersebut melangkah menuju kamar masing-masing meninggalkan orang tua mereka untuk membahas bisnis.

.

.

.

Wanita bersurah merah panjang, keluar dari rumahnya melalui jendela. Memakai dress merah sampai seperempat pahanya dan mencetak begitu jelas lekuk tubuhnya. Kamarnya berada dilantai satu sehingga memudahkannya keluar dari rumah tanpa sepengetahuan orang rumah. gerbang besar didepan sana pun tak ia hiraukan dan lebih memilih pintu keluar kecil dihalaman belakang dimana taksi yang sudah dipesan sudah menunggu.

Braakk..

Pintu taksi ditutup dengan kasar oleh sang penumpang, sopir taksi pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba untuk memaklumi dan sabar. "jalankan taksi ini ke club Rikkodou sekarang" sesuai perintah taksi itu menelusuri jalan menuju tempat tujuan.

.

.

.

Pria berbadan tegap, besar dan berotot memasuki sebuah klub yang cukup mewah. Kemeja biru dipadupadankan dengan jas hijau tosca pas ditubuh membuatnya semakin gagah dan tampan. Langkah kakinya menuju bar tender dan duduk disalah satu kursi.

"Karin" mulut pria itu menyebutkan nama salah satu bar tender, perempuan yang dipanggil membolakan kedua mata rubynya. Ia pun melangkah begitu cepat menghampiri sang pemanggil.

"tuan, sejak kapan tuan kembali?" pria yang dipanggil tuan, meletakkan telunjukknya dibibir yang terkatup. Menandakan menyuruh diam seorang perempuan bernama Karin. Jujur saja, hanya perempuan itulah yang tahu bagaimana rupa dari sang pemilik klub selain itu tidak ada yang tahu. Karin dan sang pemilik merupakan teman tak sengaja. Karin menolong pria itu saat mabuk dan hampir tertabrak, beruntung Karin melihat lalu menyelamatkannya.

Dulu Karin hanya perempuan biasa yang berkeliling mencari tempat tinggal dan juga pekerjaan. Diusia delapan belas tahun orang tuanya meninggal, ia kehilangan arah. Rumah yang dulu menjadi tempat tinggalnya sudah lenyap habis diambil alih penagih hutang. Oleh sebab itu sebagai balas budi pria itu membangunkan Karin sebuah klub cukup besar di Tokyo yang juga memiliki sebuah rumah sederhana dibelakang klub sebagai tempat tinggal untuk Karin. Dan segala urusan tetek bengek klub pria itu serahkan semua pada Karin. Klub masih atas nama pria itu karena Karin menolak menggunakan namanya atas pemilik klub tersebut. Ia merasa cukup bekerja sebagai bar tender dan orang dibelakang pengurusan klub itu saja.

"panggil aku Kuzu saja Karin, seperti sebelum-belumnya"

"maafkan aku tu- ah Kuzu" Karin langsung mengganti panggilan saat ia akan salah memanggil tadi "apa ada yang kau butuhkan?"

Pria itu kakuzu menganggukan kepalanya "wanita yang aku ceritakan, apa dia akan kemari?"

Karin menatap intens Kakuzu sambil berfikir siapa wanita yang dimaksud oleh Kakuzu "ahh, wanita itu.." merasa ingat dengan wanita yang dimaksud Karin melihat jam tangan dipergelangan tangan kirinya yang menunjukan pukul setengah dua belas malam "..tiga puluh menit dari sekarang kemungkinan akan datang. Seminggu tiga kali perempuan itu datang kemari dihari dan waktu yang sama"

Kakuzu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti, namun tatapan intens Karin padanya membuatnya sedikit terganggu "ada apa?"

Dengan cepat Karin menggelengkan kepalanya, meski begitu kakuzu bukan orang bodoh apalagi ia sudah jauh mengenal seorang Karin. "aku ada urusan dengannya, akan aku ceritakan besok dirumahmu. Tunggu saja, sekarang lebih baik kau kembali bekerja dan bawakan aku cocktail"

"huu, baiklah tuan Kuzu. Jika kau melanggar janjimu. Aku akan menerormu" Kakuzu menyeringai mendengar ancaman dari perempuan merah berkaca mata itu kemudian terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah lucu wanita itu yang kesal pada dirinya.

Setelah mengorek informasi dari berbagai sumber, Kakuzu akhirnya mengetahui. Salah satu haires Hyuuga sering datang ke klubnya secara diam-diam. Wanita itu sangat pintar menyembunyikan identitas dirinya sebagai seorang bangsawan. Menggunakan kontak lens untuk menyembunyikan mata emethysnya dan penggunaan wig, jika ada yang mengenalinya, uang tutup mulutlah yang akan keluar bila tidak mempan cara terakhir adalah dengan membunuh orang tersebut agar berita mengenai dirinya tidak dapat tersebar luas bahkan sampai ketelinga ayahnya.

Namun ia cukup bodoh membiarkan orang yang diberi uang tutup mulut berkeliaran bebas begitu saja. Terkadang orang lebih memilih nominal uang lebih besar untuk membuka mulut daripada uang untuk tutup mulut bukan..

Tepat seperti dugaan Karin, Hyuuga Hinata melewati pintu masuk. Cukup terkesan dengan penampilan berbeda dan surai biru gelapnya berganti warna merah. Kakuzu mendengus melihatnya. Sebetulnya ia enggan melakukan ini, tapi demi kebersamaan ia rela melakukan apapun.

Ditatapnya wanita itu dengan intens, sampai dimana mata mereka saling bertubrukan. Mata emethys berubah menjadi blue safir bertatap intim pada mata abu abu milik Kakuzu. Setiap langkah wanita itu tak sekalipun lepas dari pandangan kakuzu. Ia sendiri pun tidak menyadari bahwa sang target sudah duduk disampingnya hanya karena mata. Ingat hanya melalui tatapan mata, kelinci kecil masuk dalam perangkapnya.

"selamat malam tuan"

Kakuzu tidak menjawab, seringai dan tatapannya sudah mewakilkan jawaban untuk wanita disampingnya. "ambilkan satu vodka untuk wanita ini Karin"

"kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan tuan" wanita itu terkekeh pelan, duduk menyilangkan kaki. Memperlihatkan hampir semua pahanya, Kakuzu yakin sekali jika wanita itu membungkuk rahasianya akan terlihat. Sekilas Kakuzu memicing tak suka apalagi bagian dada yang dibusung-busungkan bertambalah ketidaksukaannya. Tapi kali ini ia harus merelakan matanya untuk dikotori. "perkenalkan namaku Hyuuhi, siapa namamu tuan?" tatapan menggoda wanita itu berikan untuk Kakuzu yang dibalas kembali dengan seringai iblisnya.

"panggil aku Zuka nona"

Tatapan tidak suka Karin layangkan pada dua orang didepannya. Kakuzu dan Hinata atau sebut saja nama samarannya Hyuuhi. "silahkan" ucapnya setengah tidak ikhlas lalu pergi dari kedua orang itu secepat mungkin bahkan tidak memperdulikan seseorang yang menatapnya lembut.

"aku suka bagaimana matamu berbicara, seolah menarikku padamu. Mata yang indah, membuat seluruh tubuhku panas" oh tidak, dalam hati Kakuzu sangat sangat dan sangat menggerutu. Bagaimana bisa wanita yang memiliki keturunan bangsawan bisa menjadi wanita penggoda seperti ini, membuatnya semakin merasa mual. 'Ayo ! kau bisa Kakuzu, bawa dia dalam perangkap dan semua ini selesai. Ini demi Sakura, Sasori dan Itachi keluargamu' rancau Kakuzu dalam hati.

"aku merasa tersanjung nona, kau juga.." Kakuzu memasang mata nakal, melihat Hinata dari atas sampai bawah "..sangat menggairahkan" ucapnya dengan suara yang dibuat-buat seakan mendesah. "tapi.. kurasa kau bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya nona"

Tubuh Hinata menegang, wajahnya terlihat shock lalu kemudian distabilkan agar tidak membuat curiga bahkan tertawa untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya "ini diriku tuan"

Kakuzu menggelengkan kepala meremehkan, tangan kirinya diletakkan diatas paha Hinata dan mengelusnya secara perlahan sementara tangan kanannya memegang dagu Hinata untuk menatapnya. Elus-elusan itu semakin nakal menelusri lekuk tubuh dibalik dress merah ketat tidak berlengan, desahan pun lolos dari bibir Hinata. Tanpa menunggu lama Kakuzu menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. "kau bisa mendapatkan lebih jika kau tunjukan siapa dirimu sebenarnya nona" tetap dengan bibir masih menempel Kakuzu berbicara, ia keluarkan lidah miliknaya kemudian membasahi bibir Hinata dari luar secara perlahan dan melepaskan secara tiba-tiba.

Dalam diri Kakuzu bersorak, melihat tingkah Hinata yang bergerak-gerak gelisah sesekali meminum vodka miliknya sedikit demi sedikit. Jujur saja vodka itu bukan vodka biasa, ada obat perangsang sebagai campurannya. Kemarin malam melalui sambungan telepon ia meminta Karin untuk memberikan minuman khusus pada Hinata dengan dicampur obat perangsang. Pada awalnya Karin menolak, namun Kakuzu meyakinkannya jika semua ini untuk kebaikan. Dan berjanji akan menceritakan saat urusannya dengan wanita Hyuuga ini selesai.

Brakk..

Bunyi gelas dan meja beradu, lamunan Kakuzu buyar. Lalu melihat wanita disampingnya yang bungkam seribu bahasa setelah ia rangsang. "baiklah tuan, akan aku turuti semua keinginanmu demi kepuasanku" ucap Hinata dengan raut kesal dan suara bergetar. Pertanda obat perangsangnya telah bekerja.

Seringai Kakuzu terpampang lebar, tidak menunggu lama ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia sangat yakin Hinata mengikuti dari belakang. Sesampai dikamar yang ada dibar, tahu lah kamarkamar itu gunanya untuk apa?. Kakuzu langsung mendudukan dirinya disebuah sofa.

"berhenti disana" ujarnya saat melihat Hinata ingin mendekat. Wanita itu berdiri sejauh dua setengah meter dihadapannya. "sekarang menarilah erotis dan lepaskan satu persatu penyamaranmu" bossy Kakuzu.

Dalam hati Hinata mendecih dan menggerutu bagaimana laki-laki dihadapannya mengetahui penyamarannya. Bukan lagi masalah tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba sangat bergairah hanya karena melihat tatapan mata, elusan serta ciuman biasa. Mau tidak mau ia mulai kehilangan akal, sejenak melupakan resiko yang berkeliaran jika identitas terbongkar dan menuruti semua kemauan laki-laki itu. Yang terpeting baginya saat ini ialah bagaimana cara memuaskan hasrat yang begitu menggebu-gebu.

.

.

.

Kakuzu membuka sebuah pintu rumah secara paksa, matanya berkeliaran mencari seseorang. Tidak menemukan orang itu, ia bergerak kembali menuju tempat yang dimana diyakininya orang tersebut ada disana.

"Kuzu ka.. mpphhtt" ucapang orang itu terputus saat Kakuzu menciumnya secara paksa. Penolakan pun seakan percuma. Terhanyut dalam sebuah ciuman orang tersebut malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Kakuzu. Setelah beberapa lama Kakuzu melepaskan ciumannya, menatap orang dihadapannya dengan tatapan bergairah.

"kau harus membersihkan ku Karin"

"ap mppphhtt"

Kegiatan mereka berdua selanjutnya, hanya mereka yang tahu. Tak perlu ikut campur, oke tinggalkan saja mereka.

.

.

.

"aarrrrrggghhh" teriakan wanita dalam sebuah kamar disuatu bar menggelegar, beruntung kamar itu kedap suara.

"cih, Zuka sialan. Laki-laki brengsek, baka" segala barang disana seperti vas bunga, gelas, dan botol minuman hancur berkeping-keping atas lampiasan amarah Hinata. Kemarahan karena ditinggalkan begitu saja setelah menari dan membongkar jati dirinya dihadapan seseorang yang bahkan belum sangat dikenalnya. Penyesalan pun datang diakhir, sekarang ia menyesal terbukti dengan amarah yang begitu tampak. Gairah yang tadi menghampiri pun hilang seketika tergantikan amarah. Keluar dari kamar, tidak memperdulikan tubuh telanjangnya lalu menarik seseorang dibalik pintu siapapun itu guna menghilangkan amarah dan membangkitkan kembali nafsunya. Tidak perduli jika itu seorang pelayan bar sekalipun, ia sendiri tidak sadar akan setiap mata diujung ruangan dapat merekamnya dengan sangat baik.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, mentari menampakan sinarnya malu-malu. Hari ini hari kebebasan untuk anak sekolah, tepatnya hari libur. Haruno Sakura sudah rapi dengan pakaiaan santainya menghampiri kakak tercinta yang terlebih dulu ada dimeja makan. "selamat pagi nii-chan" duduk dengan manis berhadapan dengan sang kakak.

"pagi Saki" jawab Sasori usai mengoles selai coklat pada roti tawar untuknya dan selai strawberry untuk adiknya Sakura. "hari ini kau ada pemotretan untuk seleksi kompetisi model kan?" Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan kakaknya. "kuharap semua berjalan lancar, Konan akan membantumu"

"aa, aku mengerti nii-chan. Konan-nee akan menjemputku hari ini"

Sasori sudah berangkat kerja di cabang perusahaan yang ada di Tokyo 30 menit lalu. Di appartement hanya ada Sakura, seorang diri sambil menikmati cemilan kripik kentang. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7.30 sesuai janji, Konan akan datang. Untuk itu Sakura memilih bersantai diruang tamu sekaligus ruang keluarga. Ia yakin sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi, karena Konan merupakan orang yang tepat waktu.

Ting..nong.. nah betul kan.. Sakura beranjak dari duduknya setelah meletakkan setoples kritik kentang diatas meja kaca.

"selamat pagi Konan-nee" sapanya saat emeraldnya bertemu pandang dengan mata Konan.

"selamat pagi juga Saki" balas Konan kemudian melangkah masuk lebih dalam apartement Sakura dan Sasori. "kita tinggal memake over dirimu, sebelum berangkat ke tempat pemotretan. Aku sudah menyiapkan stelan drees ini untuk kita pergi oke" lanjut Konan seraya menunjukkan satu buah dress dan aksesorisnya yang dikeluarkan satu persatu dari paper bag, yang selanjutnya diletakkan secara asal disofa.

"nah, ayo Saki sekarang kau ganti bajumu dengan ini"

Sakura yang awalnya terperangah melihat barang-barang dibawa Konan terkesiap, ia pun menggangguk kaku dan menerima dress tersebut.

Hanya butuh waktu tiga menit Sakura mengganti bajunya, keluar dari kamar mandi dan disuguhkan pemandangan Konan yang tersenyum disamping meja riasnya. Tanpa buang waktu Sakura berjalan menuju kearah konan "bagaimana?"

"cantik seperti biasa, kita tinggal melakukan riasan sedikit diwajah lalu cuss kita berangkat" komentar Konan "seharusnya kau belajar berdandan lain kali Sakura-chan.. bla..bla..bla.." nasehatnya pada sakura yang dibalas putaran bola mata sesekali menguap bosan.

"hai"

.

.

.

Bangunan mewah sangat tinggi, dilihat dari bangunan tersebut seperti menembus langit. Diatas pintu masuk jelas sekali terpampang nyata tulisan dengan huruf capital 'RAYZE' sebuah hotel yang cukup mewah dan terkenal berada dipinggiran kota Tokyo. Tempat diadakannya kompetisi model. Beberapa minggu lalu melalui broadcast menyiarkan sebuah pengumuman akan diadakan sebuah kompetisi model oleh salah satu agency besar Tokyo. Hadiahnya pun menggiurkan.. siapa yang tak tertarik dengan didikan selama satu tahun penuh diagency tersebut bersama guru-guru yang luar biasa dan memainkan sebuah film sekaligus menjadi ambassador produk besar. Hmm tentu banyak yang minat ikut kan.. apalagi untuk mereka yang memiliki tubuh proporsional..

Dress panjang selutut baby blue yang dipakai Sakura, roknya bergerak lembut sesuai langkah kaki gadis itu. Disampingnya Konan beserta barang bawaannya, terlihat sekali sangat kerepotan meski begitu ia melarang Sakura untuk membantunya. Menurutnya kali ini Sakura harus terlihat seperti seorang model terkenal dan harus menjadi bintangnya..

Memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sudah diberikan petunjuk oleh resepsionist, ruangan dimana akan ada sebuah pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu sebelum seleksi tahap demi tahap dilaksanakan. Tampaknya semua peserta sudah berkumpul, tidak menunggu waktu lama Sakura bersama dengan Konan mencari tempat duduk tersisa, tentunya dibelakang karena didepan sana sudah penuh 30 peserta yang terpilih untuk mengikuti seleksi lagi.

"baiklah, sepertinya semua peserta sudah berkumpul. Kita akan memulai satu persatu tahap penyeleksian. Kami selaku panitia disini berharap semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Jumlah peserta 30 orang dan akan dikerucutkan menjadi 20 besar, 10 besar dan terakhir 5 besar. Seleksi ini hanya memanfaat bakat kalian berfoto sesuai tema yang sudah ditentukan sedari awal. Tema pertama musim semi, tema kedua musim panas dan tema ketiga musim dingin. Peserta nomor 1-10 menggunakan hall 1 untuk berganti baju dan bermake up, peserta nomor 11-20 menuju hall 2 dan peserta nomor 21-30 masuk ke hall 3" panitia yang sedari tadi berbicara sepertinya lelah sehingga ia menyuruh temannya untuk menggantikannya.

"untuk berfoto kalian akan menuju keruang 4, 5 dan 6 panitia akan memanggil kalian sebanyak 5 orang setiap orang akan ada fotografer sendiri-sendiri. kalian tidak perlu khawatir kualitas setiap fotografer sama rata tidak ada yang lebih handal atau kurang handal. Untuk konsumsi, pihak hotel akan menyediakan, kalian hanya perlu menuju ballroom dihotel ini. kalian juga tidak perlu pusing mencari tempat, semua ruangan berada dilantai satu hotel. ingat juri akan selalu memantau kalian mski mereka berada ditempat berbeda. setelah ini pergilah keruang masing-masing secara tertib, kalian hanya diberi waktu 30 menit untuk berdandan. Mengerti"

"mengerti" ucap seluruh peserta kompak.

"kalau begitu kalian boleh keluar dari ruangan ini sekarang juga"

Satu persatu peserta keluar dari ruang rapat yang disulap menjadi ruang pertemuan non resmi, tepat didepan pintu keluar Sakura alias Saki berpapasan dengan Ino dan Shion. Wajah mereka menampilkan raut muka kaget kecuali Konan dan Sakura tentunya.

"kauu.. kenapa kau ada disini juga?" teriak Shion, sungguh wanita itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Sakura tersenyum remeh "semua orang berhak mengikuti kompetisi ini nona. Termasuk diriku"

"tapi kenapa harus kau?" Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya, menatap heran Ino dan Shion.

"kurasa tidak ada kata atau tulisan yang menerangkan 'Akasuna Saki dilarang ikut kompetisi' disetiap broadcast. Aku tidak ada waktu unguk mengurus hal yang tidak penting bersama kalian. Kalau begitu permisi nona-nona" ucap Sakura tenang bahkan secara perlahan ia melewati Shion dan Ino yang mulai menggeram marah terihat dari raut muka mereka yang memerah apalagi Shion sangat terlihat jelas.

"lihat saja siapa yang akan menang, kau akan kalah dan malu Akasuna Saki" Shion berteriak dengan oktaf yang semakin tinggi walau begitu yang diteriaki hanya acuh saja. "kenapa dia ada disini juga Ino?"

"aku juga tidak mengerti Shion," Ino melihat jam tangan ditangan kirinya "sudahlah pikirkan nanti. kita tidak punya banyak waktu, pergilah keruanganmu dan aku akan pergi keruanganku. Oke bye" Shion mendengus lalu dengan berat hati ia pergi meninggalkan ruang pertemuan.

.

.

.

Photo session pertama menggunakan tema musim semi. Disini para peserta harus berfoto sesuai tema dimulai dari posisi, pakaian, dan raut muka harus menunjukan hal itu. Musim semi. Dimana bunga sakura bertebaran dengan sangat indah. hall 1, 2 dan 3 dirubah sedemikian rupa, 4 sisi ruangan itu dibentuk layaknya musim semi melalui background yang tertempel didinding sebanyak 5 tempat. Sebuah pohon sakura besar dan rimbun berdiri kokoh diatas rerumputan hijau segar. Ditambah lagi efek bunga sakura yang berjatuhan menambah lagi kealamian sebuah foto yang akan diambil oleh 5 orang fotografer hebat. Dan setiap sesinya background-background tersebut akan berubah sesuai tema yang ditentukan.

Satu persatu peserta bergantian memasuki hall sesuai nomor peserta mereka. Ino memasuki hall pertama dengan dress setengah pahanya berwarna putih, model dress bertangan sebelah panjang dan sebelahnya tak berlengan menunjukkan bahunya. Bunga berwarna merah dan merah mudah menghiasi pakaian tersebut. Sebagai pemanis ikat pinggang kecil coklat dan gelang. Rambut belah tengang digelung menyisakan sejumput rambut dimasing-masing sisi wajah. Berpose ditengah-tengah layaknya model professional.

Dihall 2 ada Sakura, memakai dress panjang. Panjang tangan seperempat, motif bunga sakura mekar dengan indah. Dibagian pinggang dililit pita berwarna biru, dibahu sampai perut diatas pita biru dipinggang juga dipasang pita biru dalam posisi miring. Tidak ada perhiasan apapun yang digunakan, surai merah mudah yang berganti merah kecoklatan digerai. Berpose miring, menatap binar pohon sakura satu tangannya terangkat dan terbuka seolah-olah menunggu kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran hinggap ditelapak tangannya. Mata berbinar senang dengan senyum merekah menunjukan betapa bahagianya melihat bunga sakura berguguran.

Di hall terkhir atau ketiga, Shion memakai dress setengah paha bertali menyampir dikedua bahu., tanpa lengan dan Motif bunga bermekaran berwarna merah. Ditambah aksesoris kalung dan gelang bunga sakura berwarna merah mudah. Berpose dengan kedua tangan terbuka lebar, wajah menatap kelangit dan kaki disilangkan.

Kebetulan atau dibuat secara sengaja ruangan mereka sejajar, jadi ketika mereka keluar ruangan bisa saling tatap. Seperti sekarang ini, Shion menatap Sakura garang, kesal , benci entahlah.. yang pasti tatapan tidak suka. Tapi Sakura, dia acuh tak perduli bahkan melewati Shion begitu saja.

"aku benar-benar muak melihat wajahnya itu. cih, diantara ribuan wanita di Jepang kenapa harus ada dia sih Ino?"

Ino yang sudah berdiri disamping Shion mengindikkan bahunya "aku tidak tahu, lebih baik sekarang kita fokus pada tujuan kita. Lagi pula meski kita berteman, kau tetap sainganku" Ino pun berlalu meningglkan Shion yang kesal sendiri sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

30 menit waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk memotret 30 peserta dan butuh 30 menit juga untuk juri memilih para peserta yang berhak masuk dibabak 20 besar. Mereka semua telah berkumpul kembali diruangan yang sama seperti diawal –ruang rapat-, mendengarkan keputusan dewan juri. Juri sendiri terdiri dari tiga orang. Pertama direktur pemilik agency terbesar di Tokyo dan sudah mendunia karena para model diagency tersebut beberapa dari mereka tengah menggeluti dunia internasional. Juri kedua seorang produser besar yang akan memproduseri pemenang, ketiga seorang sutradara handal dari Tokyo dan terakhir mengutus model yang namanya sudah melambung tinggi di dunia modeling tingkat internasional.

"saya selaku panitia acara mewakilkan juri, mengumumkan siapa-siapa saja yang akan memasuki babak 20 besar" disaat seperti inilah, para peserta merasa deg-deg an "peserta pertama…. Urutan 12 Shion.." namanya disebut Shion bersendekap sambil mengangkat kepala tinggi. angkuh "urutan ke 15 Akasuna Saki" kali ini giliran Sakura, memandang balik Shion dengan sinis. "urutan ke 17 Yamanaka Ino" Ino bersorak bertepuk tangan, melampiaskan kesenangannya.

"baiklah 20 peserta sudah disebutkan, peserta tidak masuk diantaranya diharap meninggalkan ruangan ini. Terima kasih atas partisipasi kalian" sepuluh peserta tak terpilih berdiri dari duduknya, wajah mereka terlihat sekali kecewa. Beberapa ada yang menangis dan menggerutu tak jelas. Karena mimpi mereka harus berakhir.

"selamat untuk kalian yang memasuki dua puluh besar, kalian akan melakukan photo session kedua ditempat yang sama seperti photo seasons pertama. Tema kali ini mengenai musim panas. 30 menit waktu kalian untuk bersiap diri, silahkan"

.

.

.

Untuk summer dress, rata-rata para peserta model menggunakan pakaiaan yang bisa dibilang senada. Dress panjang tanpa lengan, tipis dan bermotiv bunga-bunga. 20 peserta tersisa menunjukan berbagai aksi terbaik mereka. Mencoba membuat foto lebih hidup seperti benar-benar berada di musim panas. Ditunjang dengan background pantai yang identik dikunjungi banyak orang saat musim panas tiba. Seperti photo session pertama, photo session kedua berjalan sukses. Para peserta kini mendengarkan siap-siapa saja yang akan memasuki babak 10 besar. Perwakilan panitia menyebutkan nama-nama peserta satu-persatu. Diantaranya tentu saja ada nama Ino, Shion dan Sakura yang berhasil lolos.

Dalam photo session ketiga kali ini bertemakan musim dingin. Background rumah tua yang tertutup salju ditambah dengan salju buatan. Sakura menggunakan blazer coklat tebal,15 cm diatas lutut, penutup kepala berwarna putih, rambut tergerai, serta kaos kaki diatas lutut belang hitam putih dipadu dengan sepatu boots. Ino memakai atasan tipis berwarna biru bertali kecil menyampir dibahu kemudian dibalut lagi dengan blazer tebal merah mudah, memakai kupluk berwarna merah, rambut digerai ditambah sepatu boots setinggi dengkul. Beda lagi dengan Shion. Dress rajut lengan panjang berwarna putih melekat pada tubuh menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya lalu dibalut blazer merah setengah paha, kupluk putih, rambut digerai dan terakhir sepatu boots hitam sepanjang bawah dengkul. Semoga kalian bisa membayangkannya ya,,,

Lima orang yang berhasil masuk kedalam babak lima besar telah ditentukan. Seleksi melalui photo session usai pada pukul satu siang tepat. Bagi yang tidak masuk lima besar, pulang kerumah masing-masing, mereka harus menerima kekalahan mereka. Namanya juga kompetisi pasti ada yang menang dan ada pula yang kalah. Keikhlasan dibutuhkan. Mereka lima orang beruntung disediakan fasilitas hotel masing-masing untuk beristirahat sebelum menuju puncak acara nanti malam. Memang kompetisi model kali ini berbeda dari kompetisi model lainnya.

Biasanya kompetisi model dilakukan beberapa hari sebelum puncak namun kali ini hanya satu hari. Dibalik kesibukkan para juri yang membuat acaranya hanya satu hari, tentu ada maksud lain didalamnya karena kompetisi ini pula dilaksanakan secara mendadak.

"rencana kali ini sudah siap Konan-nee?"

"dari awal kompetisi ini dimulai, semua rencana sudah siap Sakura. Kita lihat saja puncaknya nanti. Sekarang istirahatlah, kau tak perlu khawatir"

Sakura mengangguk dan menuruti perintah Konan. Menarik selimut bersiap untuk tidur siang. Mengumpulkan banyak tenaga sebelum puncak acara. Membiarkan para desainer handal merancang busana untuk lima peserta yang masuk dalam babak lima besar. Tubuh para peserta yang sesuai dengan patung manekin memudahkan para desainar tersebut merancang busana.

.

.

.

Ballroom hotel 'RAYZE" dirubah menjadi sangat mewah dan elegan. Panggung dengan huruf T terbalik, penutup belakang panggung menggunakan kain berwarna putih polos. Berjajar disisi panggung 2 baris kursi kayu memiliki sandaran berjumlah 50 kursi jadi satu baris berisi 25 kursi. Ingat itu hanya satu sisi, sisi kedua pun sama. jumlah kursi tunggal terhitung 100 buah kursi. Sedangkan dibelangkang barisan kursi tersebut, tersedia 25 meja bundar dengan tiga kursi dimasing-masing sisi. Ada pula catering, menyediakan makanan-makanan mahal dan beberapa minuman mewah karena acara ini mengundang orang-orang besar di Jepang.

Dibalik panggung, dibangun lima ruang tenda. Satu ruang tenda untuk satu peserta yang masuk ke babak lima besar. Segala kostum sudah disiapkan dan digantung dengan apik disetiap tenda. Dimasing-masingnya ada meja rias serta bohlam lampu-lampu sedang dikanan kiri kaca.

"apa kau sudah siap Sakura-chan? , waktunya untuk naik keatas panggung" Konan menghampiri Sakura yang duduk manis didepan meja riasnya.

"tentu saja Konan-nee"

Satu peratu dari mereka menunjukkan bakat berjalan diatas catwalk sebaik mungkin. Bagi seorang model memperagakan busana harus sangat baik, berjalan harus sesuai tempo yang apik, dan bagian paling penting adalah bagaimana tubuh mereka menyatu dengan baju yang mereka kenakan. Membuat semua mata memandang terpesona.

"lihat itu anakku, Ino. Putri kebanggaan kami, dia sangat bersikeras untuk mengejar mimpinya menjadi model professional" ayah Ino, Yamanaka Inoichi mengungkapkan kebanggaanya terhadap sang putri pada seluruh klientnya. Terlihat raut sumringah dan senyum yang lebar.

"kau beruntung sekali Inoichi, memiliki putri seperti itu, cantik dan berbakat. Kau pasti bangga dengannya" ucap salah satu client Inoichi.

"ya, aku sangat bangga padanya"

.

.

"apa itu putrimu Yukio-san, kalian sangat hebat memiliki putri sepertinya" komentar klient ayah Shion.

"tentu saja, putriku Shion sangat penurut, dia sangat baik dan bekerja keras untuk meraih mimpinya. Aku dan kaa-saanya hanya bisa mendukung juga memberi semangat"

"aku akan melakukan hal sama seperti yang kau lakukan, apalagi jika sudah terlihat bakatnya. Kita sebagai orang tua harus mendukung. Tidak mengekang anak-anak untuk menjadi seperti kita"

"kau benar" Yukio-san dan istrinya tersenyum hangat mendengar pujian para klient mereka terhadap putri mereka satu-satunya.

.

.

.

"aku sangat tidak suka melihatnya tadi, wajah sombong itu.. aku ingin menghancurkannya" kini Shion sedang berada dibackstage Ino, mereka diberikan untuk beristirahat dan berganti pakaian kedua untuk mereka peragakan kembali. Sambil menunggu para tamu undangan menikmati hidangan hight class yang sudah disediakan sembari bercengkerama soal bisnis karena memang tamu undangan kebanyakan para pebisnis.

"bagaimana kalau kita mnegerjai perempuan itu?" ujar Ino dengan tangan tak berhenti memoles lipstick dibibirnya "aku juga tidak suka melihatnya saat berpapasan tadi dan caranya berjalan dengan kepala ditinggikan.. membuatku sangat geram. Seolah-olah dia sedang meremehkanku"

"tentu saja, aku tahu caranya" Shion menyeringai, Ino sendiri tersenyum dengan lebar.

.

.

Dua orang wanita berjalan mengendap endap menuju backstage, kalian tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Bukan untuk menuju ke backstage mereka melainkan kebackstage orang lain tepatnya orang yang telah mereka anggap musuh hanya karena hal backstage itu terlihat kosong tak ada satu orang pun disana karena sang pemilik backstage sedang berada ditoilet, tentu saja ini membuat rencana mereka akan mudah bukan.

"kau taburkan bubuk ini kedalam alat make up dan akan ku urus pakaiaannya oke" perintah Shion kepada Ino, kebetulan Sakura belum berganti baju untuk peragaan kedua. Ino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengikuti perintah Shion.

Tak berapa lama kemudian..

"kau sudah selesai"

"sudah, ayo peergi keburu perempuan itu kembali Shion"

"ya"

Kedua gadis itu pun pergi dari tempat itu tanpa tahu jika perbuatan mereka sudah diketahui sang pemilik backstage.

.

.

.

Peragaan busana kedua, para peserta menggunakan gaun mewah namun elegan. Shion memakai gaun berwarna merah panjang bagian bawahnya mengembang ditambah kain menumpuk menyamping persis seperti kelopak bunga mawar, paet-paet kaca bagian dada dan pinggang, belahan dada V, bahunya terbuka. Ino sendiri memakai gaun gold panjang dilapisi kain transparan berwarna hitam bagian bawah dada sampai kaki dengan bahu terbuka. kain transparannya lebih menumpuk dibagian bawah ditambah lagi ikat pinggang hitam. Sakura sendiri cukup simple, dress peach panjang tanpa lengan, dan ditambah hiasan perak bagian dada juga pinggang. Jatuh panjang roknya sangat bagus sesuai panjang tubuh Sakura sangat pas.

Mereka berlima berjajar diatas panggung dengan tangan kirinya memegang pinggang berpose bersama. Tapi tunggu dulu.. seperti ada yang berbeda. dua orang diujung-unjung tampak gelisah, tidak bisa persatu berjalan memperagakan busana mereka berpose didepan kemudian berputar kembali ke tempat semula.

Giliran Shion memperagakan busanya pertama kali, dia melangkah tidak tenang sesekali mengelus-elus pinggangnya. Begitupun Ino ketika mendapat gilirannya juga. Bahkan saat kembali berjajar bersama tiga orang lainnya, mereka berdua tanpa malu mengelus elus pinggang, leher, perut dan wajah. Eh, jika dilihat lebih jelas lagi sepertinya bukan mengelu-elus, lebih tepatnya menggaruk, tanpa malu ditonton banyak orang. Ada pula yang saling beribisik.

Saat berjalan berpasangan, kebetulan mereka berdua berpasangan -Ino dan Shion-. Langkah kaki mereka tidak sesuai tempo, berjalan ngawur tetap menggaruk badan dan saat berputar mereka malah saling tabrakan kemudian terjatuh. Membuat tawa membahana di ballroom tersebut. Sepatu hight hells Shion patah, dan masih berada diatas panggung, belum bangkit, masih dalam posisi duduk, mereka saling menyalahkan dan mengumpat sampai panitia ikut bertindak untuk melerai.

.

.

.

Kompetisi telah usai, para peserta tadi membereskan barangnya bersiap untuk pulang atau tetap beristirahat dihotel. Panitia juga sibuk berlarian sana-sini untuk merapikan tempat yang telah dipergunakan.

Pemenangnya telah disebutkan, Akasuna Saki menjadi pemenang. Pengumuman pemenang tanpa hadirnya Shion dan Ino diatas panggung. Mereka tidak bisa meredam amarah dan menjaga sikap membuat juri mendiskualifikasi mereka. Tidak diizinkan untuk ikut peragaan busana terakhir yang menjadi puncak acara paling puncak kompetisi model tersebut.

Arrgggghhh..

hiks..hiks.. hiks

Terdengar teriakan dan isak tangis dari sebuah backstage milik salah satu peserta kompetisi. Suara – suara terasa begitu sangat frustasi penuh keputus asaan.

"kau tau ini begitu memalukan Shion, MEMALUKAN!. Kenapa ini terjadi padaku? Oh, atau kau sengaja memberikan bubuk itu juga pada alat make up milikku sehingga wajah ku menjadi seperti ini agar kau bisa mendapat posisi pertama sehingga kau juga melakukan ini padaku? Jawab!" Ino berbicara dengan suara lantang didepan wajah Shion yang tengah duduk sembari menatap wajah Ino yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

Brak.. Shion menjatuhkan kursi yang tengah didudukinya dengan satu kaki kemudian menatap Ino sengit.

"kenapa kau menyalahkanku brengsek?, kenapa kau menuduhku bitch? Aku tak pernah melakukan hal itu bodoh? Atau jangan- jangan kau yang menaruh bubuk gatal dipakaianku dan juga dimake up ku sehingga tubuhku serta wajahku jadi gatal gatal begini? Kau kan yang melakukannnya padaku.." Shion balas mencecar Ino yang kini tengah melotot akibat mendengar perkataan kasar Shion padanya "karena kau juga ingin menempati posisi pertama dan menyingkirkanku " desis Shion menatap tajam Ino, ia tak terima dituduh dan kembali menuduh.

"apa kau bi…?" sebelum Ino melanjutkannya Shion terlebih dulu mendorongnya hingga jatuh terjerebab diatas lantai. Puas dengan dengan mendorong Ino, Shion menyeringai senang. "KAUU…" tak lama kemudian Ino kembali berdiri dan melakukan hal sama yang dilakukan Shion padanya. Shion pun jatuh terantuk pinggiran meja menimbulkan lebam kebiruan disana.

Terjadilah aksi dorong mendorong diantara keduanya disertai tamparan, pukulan, cakaran, jambakan, tendangan dengan berbagai aksi yang menimbulkan sebuah perpecahan dan tak ada lagi kata percaya dikeduanya. Para peserta lain yang berada dibackstage masing-masing keluar dari backstage. Pasalnya mereka mendengar suara keributan, umpatan, cacian, makian, kata-kata kotor yang terdengar jelas. Memasang telinga baik-baik, secara serempak mata mereka tertuju pada sebuah backstage diujung yang mengeluarkan alat- alat make up dari dalam melewati pintu masuk maupun keluar itu. Merasa mendapat petunjuk mereka semua berlari kearah sana berserta beberapa kru juga panitia ikut serta kemudian menyibak tirai penutup yang cukup lebar.

Treeeenggnennngg…

Menampilkan pemandangan dua orang wanita saling beradu didalam tenda backstage tersebut. Keadaanya sangat berantakan bukan hanya mereka berdua yang berantakan melainkan barang-barang juga pakaian-pakaian yang telah berceceran adapula barang ikut hancur berkeping-keping. Baju yang mereka gunakan pun sobek sana sini. Rambut yang awut-awutan tak beraturan. Orang-orang yang melihat pun merasa tak suka melihatnya. Tak tahu malu itulah yang berada dipikiran mereka. Asal kalian tahu.. dalam acara pemilihan model itu banyak wartawan dan jurnalis meliput untuk berita online. Hal itu menjadi sesuatu yang menarik juga baru yang tak bisa mereka lewatkan. Mungkin berita ini akan menjadi berita terhangat dan terpanas musim ini dengan tambahan beberapa bumbu-bumbu pedas. Para panitia yang ikut melihat mencoba memisahkan mereka sama seperti waktu dipanggung, butuh waktu 30 menit hanya untuk memisahkan mereka berdua akibat pemberontakan yang terus terjadi.

"lihat Sakura betapa memalukannya mereka" raut muka jijik terlihat diwajah manis Konan.

"hmmm, itulah sifat asli mereka Konan-nee. Setidaknya seluruh kota Tokyo mengetahui sifat asli dibalik poker facenya mereka" Balas Sakura yang melihat keributan itu dari jauh bersama Konan disampingnya.

"untung kita mengetahui perbuatan mereka pada kita lebih awal meski kita harus membuat rencana ulang, sungguh mereka benar-benar licik. Namun apa daya mereka sekarang tak berdaya. Tidak tahu saja siapa sebenarnya yang mereka lawan. Bukan begitu Sakura" Konan menyeringai senang sembari menatap Sakura yang terkekeh pelan..

"kau benar Konan-nee.. kalian semua memang hebat.. mereka harus merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Dipermalukan didepan umum seperti yang mereka lakukan padaku dulu. Mereka juga harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya ditertawakan dan dihina banyak orang"

Konan menepuk bahu Sakura, "tenang saja Sakura setelah ini hidup mereka akan seperti dineraka dimanapun mereka berada, karena semua mata telah memusatkan perhatiannya pada hari ini"

"ya"

.

.

.

TBC..

* * *

Adakah yang ingat ff ini setelah sekian lama? Aku kembali dengan chapter baru. Aku rasa scene terakhir chapter ini tidak memuaskan, maaf ya. Maaf juga lama nge post. Bila kurang greget, gak nge feel dan bikin kecewa, harap maklum, harap dimaafkan. Aku sudah berusaha menyelesaikan chapter ini , mau kritik, flame, saran silahkan. Aku akan menampung dan mencoba memperbaiki . Terima kasih yang udah fav dan follow ff ini..

Oh ya, apa ada yang aktif watpadd, aku membuat cerita SasuSaku baru disana. Ff ini juga ada tapi masih satu chapter hehehe. Namenya 'bychan09' silahkan bila ada yang mau follow dan mau baca ceritaku.. see you.. :)

 **Balas Review** :

 **hira1804** : aku gak sadar kalau buat panjang hehehe, terima kasih semoga tetap seru.. next semangat xixixi.. :)

 **Aryani** : aw.. aw.. makasih, kamu juga the best xixixi.. aku juga suka Sakura yang begini :o

 **hanazono yuri** : sudah dilanjut.. :)

 **echaNM** : Alhamdulillah kalo gitu, semoga chapter ini memuaskan juga.. :)

 **Luca Marvell** : nunggu yang sabar yaa.. jangan bosan xixixi :)

 **Mawarputih** : aku juga gak tau.. suka gak yaa Sasukenya.. :)

 **d3rin** : hihihi makasih.. ini udah dilanjut… :)

 **Nurulita as Litasan** : ganbatte.. :)

 **Rein Riekho Kei** : iya rasain mereka semua, siap-siap saja balasan akan datang.. iya nih, dunia nyata membuatku gak focus #eaa maaf ya.. :)

 **Zalfaaaa** : aku juga seneng kamu review.. hihihi. Makasih atas pengertiannya, aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan ff ini sesibuk apapun.. yaa meski moloorr hahaha.. :)

 **Rein Cherry** : ini sudah dilanjut … :)

 **puma178** : iya coklat kemerahan. Dulu mereka semua kenal Sakura dalam keadaan nerd dengan kaca mata tebal.. perubahan sekarang rambutnya diubah selalu digerai tidak dikuncir kepang, mata juga berubah dan paling penting lebih modern penampilannya… jadi banyak yang gak ngeh.. gitu.. :)

 **Qwiincy** : makasih untuk semangatnya, aku juga suka Itasaku. Sakura centric sih, mau dipasangin sama siapapun aku juga suka.. :)

 **GenzaHatake** : iya maaf lama updatenya ya.. ini udah lanjut, semoga penasarannya hilang.. :)


End file.
